PARTITURA DE UN CRIMEN
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Peter se encuentra entre manos un caso difícil, Todo empieza con la fuga de una prisión de alta seguridad de una profesional de las cajas fuertes que resulta ser una vieja conocida de Neal y de él. (Alertas: OMC & Contiene spank / cástigo corporal paternal. Sino es de su agrado, no lean). 31 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: But the kid is not my son**

Neal estaba sentado acabando su copa de Chardonnay recostado en el sofá mientras veía des de los ventanales de su lujoso apartamento la lluvia caer. Odiaba las tormentas. Las odiaba des de que tenía memoria. El miedo a los rayos y relámpagos no es algo tan poco usual, un poco más si ya eres un hombre adulto, pero ¿que era usual en su vida?

Decidió poner un poco de música para alejar el ruido de la lluvia, George Michael cantando Roxanne, Neal sonrió, muy apropiado pensó.

Él entendía como sentía Roxanne, como se sentía esa chica bonita, joven, alegre, de gustos caros y con tendencia a preferir el camino rápido y fácil al camino seguro y honroso. Ese era él, ese era Neal Caffrey, y Peter Burke era George Michael que le decía no vuelvas a la vida de delincuencia, no vuelvas a ese camino yo te ofrezco una salida, conmigo no tendrás que volver a las calles.

El teléfono sonó, era del trabajo, podía ver el número en la pantalla. Decidió ignorarlo. Era su día libre, estaba lloviendo y miró el reloj, las nueve de la noche, no, aquellas no eran horas. Al cabo de unos minutos, el teléfono volvió a sonar, en la pantalla del teléfono ponía Peter Burke, sonrió y desconectó el teléfono. Neal se levantó y recogió las dos copas de vino y las puso en el lavavajillas y se fue hasta el baño para tomarse una ducha calentita. Aquella noche no había manera de entrar en calor.

Neal se estaba tomando una larga ducha dejando que el agua caliente se deslizara por todo su cuerpo e impregnara cada poro de su piel. Aquello era como revitalizante, estar debajo el agua caliente de la ducha, era un placer casi orgásmico. Se sentía libre de todas sus cargas. Neal perdió la noción del tiempo, pero sus dedos ya estaban arrugados y todo el cuarto de baño parecía Dover en una de esas noches históricas de niebla. Neal cerró el grifo del agua y tomó una toalla blanca mullidita, que estaba caliente y seca y se secó a conciencia, después se la lió a la cintura. Quitó el vaho del espejo con el botón antivaho y se puso a afeitarse y ponerse la crema hidratante y la colonia. La madre naturaleza había sido generosa con él, pero no era cuestión de desperdiciar ese regalo descuidándose. Así que no le importaba gastarse más de tres cifras en cremas o buenos productos masculinos del cuidado personal (cosmética masculina). Dio una larga y profunda respiración y se miró fijamente al espejo.

- **¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando Neal?** (se dijo así mismo mientras se contemplaba en el espejo y apagó rápidamente las luces y salió del baño. Cuando salió del baño sonrió picaronamente) **Peter te di esa llave por si había una emergencia no para que te colaras en mi apartamento cuando te viniera en gana** (dijo alegremente Neal en voz bien alta para que Peter pudiera oírlo mientras se dirigía al salón).

- **Creí que te había pasado algo, que te habían secuestrado o matado, o que te habías fugado o que…**

- **Sabíais que estaba en mi apartamento **(le interrumpió mostrándole la tobillera)

- **Te estábamos llamando y no contestabas al teléfono** (mirando con una mueca de desaprobación el teléfono desconectado).

- **Es mi día libre Peter, y es tarde** (mirándose el reloj aunque sabía perfectamente la hora que era). **No deberías dejar a Elizabeth dormir sola de noche ¿quizás se busque un hombre más atento? ¿Quizás un dentista? ¿O un abogado? Conozco unos cuantos que podrían...** (Neal parloteaba alegremente mirando de reojo como Peter se iba calentando por segundos).

- **Neal, Martha se ha fugado de la cárcel, puede que estés en peligro, al fin y al cabo sin tu ayuda jamás habríamos logrado atraparla a ella y a sus socios, y creo recordar que te amenazó con matarte con sus propias manos si alguna vez salía de prisión **(dijo muy serio Peter).

- **Martha, jajaja siempre ha tenido un temperamento muy irascible. Mujeres Jajaja tú te quejas de Elizabeth pero te aseguro que Martha no se queda atrás.**

- **Primero yo no le veo la gracia, Neal. Segundo yo nunca me he quejado de Elizabeth**

- **¿Ah no? Entonces debió ser ella la que se me quejó de ti **(poniendo gesto de como que intentaba recordar)

- **¡Ya está bien de payasadas! Prepara una bolsa te vendrás con nosotros mientras no atrapemos a Martha ** (Peter ordenó mientras escribía un mensaje de texto)

- **Te agradezco la preocupación pero estaré bien. Martha no va a hacerme nada, Peter. La conozco muy bien **(dijo con su encantadora sonrisa).

- **¿A acaso te he preguntado? ¡Vístete y agarra algunas de tus cosas!, te vienes conmigo. Tienes 10 minutos.**

- **Peter te he dicho que**

- **Escúchame bien, chico, no pienso dejar que se repita lo de la última vez** (Neal se puso tenso sabía que se refería a Kate), **te he dado una orden, si en 10 minutos no estás listo te llevaré yo mismo en toalla y de la oreja** (Neal dio un bufido de exasperación, pero se fue a cambiar) **Y sécate el pelo, está chorreando ¿quieres pillar una neumonía? **(grito Peter des del salón mientras se sentaba en el sofá, apagaba el equipo de música y ponía el televisor para ver el final del partido de los Giants).

- **Peter, como en tu casa** (gritó des del dormitorio Neal después de oír la tele. Peter respondió subiendo un poco más el volumen)

- **¡Maldita sea Danny! ¿Tú estás loco?** (dijo Martha desquiciada muy bajito. Martha cuando se enfadaba lo llamaba Danny como el nombre que le dieron en protección de testigos)

- **Por ti** (dijo con una sonrisita Neal intentando tocarle la naricita, pero Martha le apartó rápidamente estaba furiosa)

- **Si Peter se entera que estoy aquí me llevará de nuevo a la cárcel y allí no duraré ni un minuto.**

- **Eso no pasará, está viendo el football, ahora mismo podría tocar la banda municipal los grandes éxitos de AC/DC en mi dormitorio que ni se enteraría **(Neal susurraba mientras metía unas cuantas cosas en una maleta de cabina).

- **¿Y si hubiera entrado?**

- **¿Por qué habría de haber entrado en mi dormitorio? Yo estoy en mi apartamento y me estaba dando una ducha en el baño.**

- **¿No sé, Neal? ¡Por la misma razón que tiene una llave de tu apartamento! **(Martha estaba furiosa con Neal).

- **No te pongas así, ¿Des de cuando has necesitado tú una llave para entrar aquí? O en cualquier otra parte** (dijo divertido).**Ahora, me iré con él, mientras esté en su casa, nadie vendrá por aquí, así que aquí estás segura** (dándole un beso en la frente, esta vez ella no se apartó).** Martha si le hubiera estado esperando, y hubiera accedido a ir con él a la primera. Peter se hubiera olido algo. Déjame a Peter a mí, tú encárgate de tus amiguitos. **

- **No son mis amigos, son nuestros jefes.**

- **Habla por ti. Yo ya no trabajo para nadie** (dijo entre dientes con rabia). **Además me da igual, tienes 15 días, después te quiero fuera de mi vida, y querida… esta vez para siempre.**

- **¿No hablas en serio?** (dijo muy digna Martha).

- **Nunca he hablado más en serio, querida** (con su sonrisa de triunfador) **15 días, después regresaré a mi apartamento y no quiero volver a saber de ti en la vida. Ya sabes dónde guardo el dinero y todo lo que puedas necesitar ¿verdad? **(dijo muy seco, Martha asintió).**Una cosita más… deja a Mozzie al margen **(Neal cerró la maleta, se quitó la toalla quedando completamente desnudo y se dio la vuelta y se metió en el vestidor, 5 minutos más tarde salía vestido impecablemente como siempre. Se acercó a Martha y le dio un beso en la frente y un largo abrazo. La miró un breve lapso de tiempo y entonces sonrió como un canalla) **Que te vaya bien **(y salió del dormitorio y saliendo del dormitorio salía de la vida de Martha). **¿Dime Peter crees que Elizabeth me haría una de esas tortillas tan ricas que ella sabe hacer?, no comí nada des del desayuno.**

- **Grrrr** (gruñó Peter) **¿lo tienes todo?** (dijo de muy malos modos)

- (Neal se quedó pensativo unos segundos y finalmente le sonrió, se tocó el reloj, se puso bien la corbata, le enseñó la tobillera electrónica y agarró el sombrero) **Todo.**

- **Pues vayámonos, es muy tarde y le prometía a Elizabeth que mañana la llevaría al decogarden. **

- **Jajaja ahora entiendo tu mal humor jajaja**

- **No te rías tanto, chico, tú también vendrás, no pienso perderte de vista ni un segundo **(dijo como un perro policía)

- **¡Qué!** (dijo con cara de horror)

- **Jajaja ¿Quién ríe ahora, chico?** (dijo agarrándolo con camaradería por el cogote).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: But the kid is not my son**

Neal llevaba cuatro día en casa de los Burke, y aunque adoraba pasar tiempo con Elizabeth y Peter echaba de menos la intimidad y privacidad de su apartamento en el alto Manhattan.

- **¡Neaaaaaaaaaaal baja! ¡La cena se enfriará! **(gritó Peter. Neal rodó los ojos y respiró hondo dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y salió de la habitación de invitados).

- **No tengo mucha hambre, no debí de repetir, pero esas costillas te salieron tan ricas Elizabeth **(dijo con su mejor sonrisa).

- **Gracias, Neal, es bueno oír que alguien aprecia mis dotes en la cocina. **

- **¡Yo siempre las aprecio, me comí todo, y yo también repetí! **(dijo defendiéndose Peter).

- **Es cierto, Elizabeth, estoy segura que Peter aún podría ponerse su chaqueta del instituto sino fuera por lo bien que lo cuidas y lo que le gusta a Peter repetir de plato jajaja**

- **Aun puedo ponerme mi cazadora **(dijo Peter ofendido)

- **Claro que si cariño, después me haces un pase** (dijo pellizcándole el culo a su marido).

- **Por favor, chicos, si me quedaba algo de apetito se me fue por completo.**

- **jajaja, te diré lo mismo que me dijo un joven que al que conocí hace unos años, "no puedo evitar ser tan irresistible".**

- **jajaja muy gracioso Peter, pero yo realmente soy irresistible, Elizabeth solo tiene un gran corazón y se ha ganado el cielo contigo.**

- **Si es cuestión de ganarse el cielo, yo contigo no solo me lo he ganado, sino que le han puesto mi nombre a una de sus mejores avenidas.**

- **Eyyyyy eso me dolió, tengo sentimientos.**

- **Y una cena que se enfría, siéntate Neal** (dijo Peter con una sonrisa sentándose a la mesa).

- **En serio, no tengo mucho apetito, yo…**

- **Tú te sentarás y tomarás algo de cena **(Elizabeth dijo apartándole la silla par que se sentara. Neal se sentó), **debes cenar algo, aunque sea un sándwich frío de pavo, siéntate aquí, cariño, ahora te lo preparo **(y desapareció en la cocina, Neal arqueó la ceja y le sonrió maliciosamente a Peter al oír lo de "cariño")

- **¿Has oído eso Peter? Me ha llamado cariño. Y no me ha desagradado para nada jaja**

- **Me alegra oír eso, cariño** (dijo maliciosamente Peter)

- **Ohhh Peter en tus labios suena de viejo pervertido** (poniéndole cara de depravado)**, prefiero como me lo dice Elizabeth** (con cara de soñador, y así Neal seguía con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, chinchar al agente Burke).

- **Neaaaaaaaaaaal deja a mi marido en paz** (dijo Elizabeth poniéndole un palto con un sándwich de pavo y una magdalena de las que horneaba ella).

- **Ummmm ¿y el dulce?**

- **¿No te gusta?**

- **Todo lo que hacen esas manos me gusta. (**Dijo tomándole de las manos delicadamente)

- **Pues las mías está a punto de hacerte algo que no te va a gustar tanto** (le dijo Peter con cara de pocos amigos. Neal prefirió ignorar a Peter)

- **Elizabeth, no tenías que haberte molestado.**

- **Tonterías, es un sándwich, ¿qué molestia tiene hacer un sándwich? ¿Y en que están trabajando ahora chicos?** (dijo Elizabeth cambiando de tema).

- **En un caso de sustracción de firmas electrónicas** (dijo Peter)

- **Suena interesante** (dijo Elizabeth)

- **Lo cierto es que no, no mucho, podríamos estar trabajando en el caso de la sociedad filatélica Ferguson&Garreth, pero alguien debe pensar que mientras Martha está por ahí fuera lo mejor era endosarnos todos los trabajos aburridos y de oficina que hay en la brigada** (dijo con hastío Neal)

- **No todo pueden ser casos de falsificación de cuadros, Neal** (dijo riñéndolo Peter) **Trabajamos en la brigada de crímenes de cuello blanco, y debemos resolver todos los casos, no solo los que te parezcan interesantes.**

- **Si, mamá** (dijo Neal burlonamente con una sonrisita, ya que no podía divertirse con el trabajo se divertiría con Peter).

- **Además este caso no es tan soporífero como dices.**

- **Yo no he dicho soporífero, eso lo has dicho Tú, Peter **(dijo con una sonrisa más amplia)

- **Da igual, sea quien sea que está utilizando las firmas electrónicas ya se ha llevado más de 6 billones de dólares, billones con B, Neal, ¿eso no te parece suficientemente interesante?**

- **Peter, no estoy impresionado, yo podría lograr esa cantidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos jajaja** (Peter lo fulminó con la mirada) **Pero no lo voy a hacer porque ahora soy uno de los buenos** (añadió al ver que quizás con ese comentario había ido un poco lejos).

- **¡6 billones!** (exclamó Elizabeth) **¿cómo?**

- **Actualmente todas las transacciones bancarias y todas las transferencias al fisco se hacen por medio de firmas electrónicas** (explicaba Peter a su esposa), **si logras hacerte con las firmas adecuadas, puedes lograr que las grandes fortunas como las de los Tramp, los Rockefeller o los Gate o los Buffet puedan cambiar de manos,**

- **En este caso a las manos de nuestro amigo** (dijo Peter dando un bocado al sándwich)

- **Entonces debo de preocuparme, mis padres justo invirtieron sus ahorros en una cartera de… **(Elizabeth se asustó un poco)

- **Tranquila Elizabeth, ese tipo solo se hizo con algunas firmas, casi seguro que no tienes las de tus padres, ni las de Bill Gate, ¡Quien la tuviera! Jajaja. Además tu maridito está tras una pista muy buena.**

- **Si, y gracias a nuestro equipo de expertos informático hemos conseguido trazar un patrón. Ahora solo hay que tirar del hilo hasta dar con esa rata.**

- **Pero seguimos sin tener ni idea de cómo narices logró hacerse con esas firmas, y cómo logró bifurcarlas, quiero decir, que sus propietarios seguían pudiendo utilizarlas. Es como si las hubiera duplicado, pero que solo aparecieran como una. Eso es lo único interesante que tiene el caso **(dijo Neal dejando la servilleta sobre la otra mitad del sándwich).

- **¡Ahora entiendo ese interés repentino por todos esos libros sobre firmas digitales y software!** (dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisita)** ya me temía yo, que mis chicos se me había vuelto unos geeks de esos, que llevan gafas con cinta aislante y protector de bolsillos jajaja.**

- **Peter es demasiado aburrido para ser un geek y esos protectores de bolsillo no quedarían bien con mis trajes de alta costura jajaja**

- **jajaja** (Elizabeth rio)

- **jajaja** (Peter también)** ¡Ey espera! A que te referías con eso de que ¡soy aburrido! **(dijo indignado)

- **Aburrido no, ha dicho "demasiado aburrido" (le dijo riendo Elizabeth).**

- **¡Vaya Elizabeth, gracias!** (dijo Neal)

- **De nada querido** (aun riendo, y llevando los paltos a la cocina)

- **Querido** (le repitió a Peter con una sonrisita maliciosa en cuanto Elizabeth salió del salón)** y es la segunda vez en menos de una hora. Peter, tranquilo soy todo un caballero y valoró mucho nuestra amistad. Pero son mis encantos, no puedes culpar a Elizabeth**

- **¡Neaaaaal! **

- **Me voy a la habitación, cualquier cosa…Elizabeth sabe dónde encontrarme**

- **Jajaja **(ya dándose por vencido, le tiró la servilleta)** largo de aquí, jajaja.**

- **¿Se fue?**

- **Ya sabes en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, está acostumbrado a estar solo cuando llega a casa.**

- **Si** (dijo sintiendo pena por Neal) **¿Se sabe algo más de Martha o de sus amigos?**

- **No, nada es como si se hubiera evaporado. **

- **Eso es bueno ¿no?**

- **Lo que sería bueno es que la atrapáramos y la devolviéramos a la prisión de donde nunca debió salir.**

- **Neal, parece muy tranquilo. Ya sabes cómo se quedó cuando descubrió que le había traicionado.**

- **Yo también me he dado cuenta, no ha preguntado ni una sola vez cómo va el caso.**

- **¿crees que sabe algo?**

- **Seguro, pero si lo sabe por nosotros, ya lo conoces** (Ambos sonrieron. Neal sabía cómo recabar información de otros departamentos de forma sutil y discreta)**…o lo sabe por otras fuentes.**

- **¿Y por qué no le preguntas? Al fin y al cabo sois amigos.**

- **Y Martha es su mejor amiga, es la única amiga que conserva de la infancia**

- **Era** (aclaró Elizabeth que odiaba a aquella mujer).

- **Como sea, precisamente porque soy su amigo no voy a ir por ese camino, si él cree conveniente contármelo lo hará. Lo único que puedo ofrecerle ahora es nuestra ayuda y protección. **

- **¿Crees que Martha cumplirá con su amenaza?**

- **Si no es ella, serán sus socios. En el momento que Neal aceptó el trato se colgó una soga al cuello. Lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, pero todo lo que se refiere a Martha es otra historia…**

- **Me parece increíble con lo inteligente que es y que caiga en las burdas triquiñuelas de esa lagarta.**

- **¡Elizabeth! Vaya, si al final tendré que ponerme celoso de verdad**

- **¡Jajaja no seas bobo, Peter! Solo es que… ¿recuerdas cómo se quedó la última vez, con lo de Kate?**

- **Lo recuerdo** (dijo respirando hondo) **Y no es lo mismo.**

- **Solo digo que no se merece pasar por lo mismo otra vez, Neal se merece una buena chica: Kate, Alex y ahora Martha. Él se merece algo mejor.**

- **Jajaja no creo que las buenas chicas sean el tipo de chicas en las que se interese Neal Caffrey.**

- **Grrrr** (gruñó desesperada Elizabeth y se levantó para irse a acostar).

- **Por eso estoy tranquilo** (agarrándola por la cintura y sentándola sobre su regazo y besándola) **porque no le interesan las buenas chicas** (le dio otro beso más apasionado)** y porque a ti no te interesan los canallas.**

- **Si aquí hay alguien que tiene que estar celosa de Neal soy yo. Me roba la atención de mi marido **(dándole un beso muy largo a Peter) V**ayamos al dormitorio, no quiero que nos pille** (dijo Elizabeth pero sin despegarse de su marido)**.**

- **Jajaja me siento como cuando tenía 20 años e iba a tu casa a pasar las Navidades. Solo que en vez de tu padre es Neal.**

- **Y Neal no tiene una escopeta.**

- **Punto para Neal jajaja** (y los dos subieron al dormitorio)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 1: But the kid is not my son**

Los días pasaban y el plazo para que Martha desapareciese para siempre expiraría pronto, Neal siempre había sido un tipo curioso, y aunque sabía perfectamente que no debía acercarse a su piso porque aquello podría poner al FBI detrás de la pista de Martha, necesitaba saber si ella ya se había ido. Así que aquella mañana Neal permaneció ausente incluso se podría decir que un poco nervioso, Neal se debatía entre mantenerse al margen o ir a su apartamento y comprobar si Martha ya se había ido.

- **Neal, quieres centrarte es la tercera vez que me das el mismo informe, y es la tercera vez que no es el informe que te pedí** (Neal miró la carpeta que tenía en las manos y efectivamente no era la carpeta que habían estado hablando)

- **Si, disculpa, hoy no tengo el día. **

- **Ni lo jures, hombre. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?**

- **Nada, no sé, debí dormir poco a noche, es el sueño.**

- **Venga Neal, ya hace que nos conocemos, sé que eso no es el sueño, te he visto realmente preocupado o bajo mucha presión y nunca has perdido la concentración.**

- **Es Martha** (dijo dando una honda expiración).

- **¿Se ha puesto en contacto contigo?** (dijo un poco alarmado)

- **No es eso, es que "nuestros amigos en común" no son del tipo que perdonan un error o que miren hacia otro lado. **

- **¡Estás preocupado por ella! después de todo lo que te hizo, Neal casi te matan.**

- **Supongo que es solo la costumbre. Durante nuestra infancia solo nos teníamos él uno al otro, en cierto modo se podría decir que aprendimos juntos el oficio, son muchas historias juntos.**

- **¡Te traicionó, te entregó a aquellos esbirros para que te mataran, Neal! **

- **¡Lo sé Peter! No digo que vaya a tomarme una cerveza con ella, solo digo que…venga dime que tú no tienes curiosidad de que se ha hecho de ella, se evaporó.**

- **Yo no llevo ese caso, llevo este caso** (enseñándole la carpeta del caso de las firmas electrónicas).

- **¡Oh venga ya! ese caso ya está solucionado.**

- **No Neal, no está, necesitamos pruebas para inculpar a Thombletles** (Peter estaba a punto de recordarle a Neal lo importante que es seguir los tramites dentro de la legalidad por enésima vez cuando entró un agente).

- **Señor, ha habido un tiroteo.**

- **Cuello blanco, no homicidios, te equivocaste de planta.**

- **Es en el apartamento de Neal Caffrey.**

- **¿Qué?** (soltaron los dos)

- **Se trata de la prófuga Martha Tabalot** (pero Neal ya sabía de quién se trataba).

- **Ok, ahora vamos para allá, gracias agente **(el agente salió del despacho). **¿Neal estás bien?**

- **Tenía un mal presentimiento, llevo todo el día con él.**

- **Era cuestión de tiempo que dieran alguien con ella, por desgracia ellos se nos adelantaron. ¿Neal? ¿Estás bien?**

- **No (**dijo triste).

- **Sé que no es el momento, pero… ¿Sabes que podría estar haciendo en tu apartamento Martha?** (Neal negó con la cabeza) **Ok, vayamos** (agarrando la chaqueta)

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Neal, todo estaba lleno de policías, aquello era la escena de un crimen y parecía el campo de batalla. Peter enseñó su placa y pudieron pasar sin problemas. Tras los saludos de cortesía, Neal fue hasta el salón, allí aún estaba el cuerpo de Martha, un solo tiro, directo a la sien, estaba todo lleno de sangre y sesos. Neal no pudo evitar ponerse enfermo y corrió a vomitar al cuarto de baño.

- **Neal ¿Estás bien?** (dijo Peter des del otro extremo de la puerta)

- **Si, dame 5 minutos.**

- **Lo que necesites, estaré aquí fuera** (Neal se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar. Se sintió huérfano de nuevo. Con la muerta de Kate se sintió triste y furioso, pero con la muerte de Martha se sentía solo y vacío. Martha y él se conocían desde la infancia, ambos lo sabían todo él uno del otro, sin mentiras sin subterfugios. Martha no solo fue su primer gran socio, fue su primera amiga. Y aunque le había traicionado y casi logra que lo maten, eso no aplacaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento, Neal al cabo de 5 minutos salió totalmente recompuesto del baño).

- **Señor Caffrey, necesitamos de su colaboración, los vecinos llamaron porque escucharon un disparo. Pero nadie vio nada, y la puerta fue forzada (**el agente le mostró la puerta del apartamento, pero Neal ya se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado)** El conserje dice que la difunta llevaba al menos una semana en el apartamento **(Peter puso una mueca pero enseguida volvió a una cara neutra como de farol)** ¿Encuentra algo fuera de lugar o que falte o algo que no debiera estar ahí?**

Neal recorrió el apartamento fijándose minuciosamente en cada detalle. Todo estaba exactamente como siempre, faltaban unas botellas de vino, no de las especialmente caras, pero estaba seguro que se las había bebido Martha. El apartamento estaba exactamente como lo dejo, salió a la terraza para que le diera un poco el aire y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el palomar estaba cerrado y silencioso. Muy silencioso. Cabía la posibilidad que las palomas hubieran salido volando asustadas por el estruendo del tiro, ¿pero que hubieran cerrado la puerta al salir también? ¿Y pasando el pestillo? Neal se acercó al palomar y quitó el pestillo entonces escuchó un ruido que reconoció al instante.

- **Señor Caffrey, ya hemos acabado con la escena del crimen, si firma aquí** (dándole un formulario con un listado) podrá recoger todo lo que nos hemos llevado cuando acabe la investigación.

- **Gracias **(dijo firmando los papeles).

- **¿Entonces ya puedo regresar a mi piso?**

- **Bueno, mañana enviaremos al equipo de limpieza, ¿no preferiría regresar cuando ellos hayan terminado?**

- **No, quiero dormir en mi cama, mañana ya les abriré yo la puerta al equipo de limpieza.**

- **Como prefiera. Agente Burke** (dijo despidiéndose y tras que Peter se despidiera con un leve gesto de la cabeza, el apartamento al fin se quedó vacío)

- **¿Estás bien?**

- **Deja de preguntarme si estoy bien, Peter. **

- **Siento lo de Martha.**

- **Gracias.**

- **Encontraremos a los Peruccio y los meteremos entre rejas, te lo prometo.**

- **Esto no lo han hecho los Peruccio.**

- **¿Cómo?**

- **¿Has visto mi puerta?**

- **Si, está destrozada.**

- **Exacto, los Peruccio no son tan chapuceros.**

- **Quizás querían mandarte un mensaje.**

- **Martha llevaba aquí 10 días, no hubieran esperado tanto. No han sido ellos créeme, Peter. Ellos jamás hubieran dejado un testigo con vida.**

- **¿10 días? Da igual, ahora no es el momento **(intentando volver al hilo de la conversación) **No hay testigos, nadie vio a nadie entrar o salir, solo se escuchó el disparo. **

- **Hay un testigo **(dijo Neal para si mismo pero lo hizo en voz alta)**. **

- **¿Quién?**

- **Miki sal de ahí, ya se fueron todos** (dijo en voz alta Neal. Y de repente de la terraza apareció un chico de unos 12 o 13 años de pelo largo y negro, piel blanquísima y ojos de un azul lapislázuli profundo).

- **Hola Neal** (dijo tímidamente)

- **Miki, éste es mi amigo Peter** (viendo que el chico estaba asustado al ver al otro hombre), **es de los buenos **(guiñándole el ojo)** ¿quieres ir al baño y refrescarte un poco? **(dijo llevándolo él mismo para poner su cuerpo como muralla para que no viera toda la sangre).

- **¿Quién es él?** (Peter temió la respuesta, un chico de pelo moreno y esos ojos)

- **Es Miki** (dijo riéndose de Peter ya que había adivinado que era lo que estaba pensando su amigo) **Es el hijo de Martha. Y Peter…no, no es hijo mío, jajaja.**

- **¿Martha tenía un hijo adolescente?**

- **Sí, una larga historia, ¡No me mires así, Martha ya tenía 20 años cuando lo tuvo, no es como si lo hubiera tenido de adolescente! el padre de Mike, Francesco era buena gente, te hubiera gustado, era demasiado decente para nuestro estilo de vida. **

- **¿Y qué hace el chico aquí? ¿Y de dónde ha salido? Han registrado el apartamento a conciencia. ¡Acaso es Spiderman!**

- **¿A conciencia? Jajaja **(Neal no pudo evitar burlarse)** Estaba en el palomar metido, supongo que Martha lo metió allí, estaba pasado el pestillo. **

- **¿Tienes un palomar?**

- **Si, Peter** (dijo rodando los ojos) **tengo un palomar.**

- **¿Y qué hace aquí el niño?**

- **No lo sé, Peter. Debería estar en la escuela** (dijo flojito Neal porque había oído que el agua ya no corría. Al cabo de unos segundos salió del baño el chico).

- **He oído a los policías, está muerta** (dijo sin mirarlos a la cara y de una forma muy seca)** ¿verdad?**

- **Lo siento Mike.**

- **No, no es verdad, tú le diste la espalda, Neal** (dijo con odio el chico).

- **Ey, tranquilo **(Peter usó un tomo muy condescendiente)**, ¿Mike, no?** (el chico asintió muy serio) **La relación entre tu madre y Neal era un poco complicada, pero te aseguro que Neal, no fue el que le dio la espalda.**

- **¡Y una mierda! ¡Él le dio 15 días para desaparecer! Se desentendió, ella le pidió ayuda y ahora está muerta** (dijo y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar. Peter estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Neal lo detuvo)

- **Déjalo Peter, tiene razón, le di la espalda y ahora está muerta** (dijo con amargura porque era lo que realmente sentía) **¿Mike, viste u oíste algo que pueda ayudar a Peter a atrapar a quien le hizo eso a tu madre?**

- **¡Me encerró en ese puto palomar pestilente! ¿Qué narices crees que pude ver des de ahí dentro?** (dijo con rabia).

- **¿Quién te encerró?** (pregunto Peter)

- **Martha** (Peter se sorprendió que el chico se refiriese a su madre con el nombre de pila).

- **¿Qué hacías tú aquí?** (Neal no entendía como Martha habría puesto en peligro a Mike, eso no era propio de ella)

- **Martha me recogió de la escuela, dijo que estábamos en peligro.**

- **¿Cuándo te recogió?** (preguntó Neal)

- **Cuando salió de la cárcel.**

- **Querrás decir cuando se fugó** (dijo Peter).

- **Cuestión de semántica **(dijo con una sonrisa encantadora Mike).

- **¿Seguro que no es hijo tuyo?** (dijo Peter)

- **Seguro** (dijeron Mike y Neal a la vez).


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 1: But the kid is not my son**

- **¿Seguro que no es hijo tuyo?** (dijo Peter)

- **Seguro** (dijeron Mike y Neal a la vez).

- **Ok, ok vamos a ir a las oficinas del FBI, y te vamos a tomar declaración, después llamaremos asuntos sociales y…**

- **¡No!** (otra vez los dos a la vez, Mike se quedó extrañado mirando a Neal, él sabía que no quería ir al FBI, pero no sabía porque Neal no quería que fuera).

- **No irá a ningún centro de menores, su madre y yo crecimos en esos sitios y juramos que nunca… (**Neal se dio cuenta de nuevo que Martha ya no estaría más con ellos y se le atragantaron las palabras).

- **Y yo no pienso hablar con ningún poli de mierda.**

- **¡Ey chico! ¡Esa boca!** (Le dijo en un tono muy severo Peter)

- **Lo siento, señor** (dijo Mike de forma casi automática y con unos modales envidiables).

- **Ahora iremos los tres a las oficinas, te tomaremos declaración, llamaremos a los de asuntos sociales y esta noche dormiréis los dos en mi casa con mi esposa y conmigo y mañana ya hablaremos** (dijo Peter con un tono que no daba píe a la discusión).

- **Peter no es necesario, llevo una semana abusando de la hospitalidad de Elizabeth y tuya y ya oíste al agente esta noche ya puedo dormir aquí** (comenzó a decir Neal).

- **He dicho** (dijo mortalmente serio)** que iremos los tres a las oficinas, te tomaremos declaración, llamaremos a los de asuntos sociales y esta noche dormiréis los dos en mi casa con mi esposa y conmigo y mañana ya hablaremos** (repitió Peter de forma muy tosca. Y Neal y Mike pusieron morros, resoplaron y pusieron la misma mueca). **¿En serio qué no es hijo tuyo?** (dijo riéndose Peter)

- **¡Qué no!** (le gritaron los dos a la vez)

El resto de la tarde la pasaron tomando declaración al chico y con los de asuntos sociales, el jefe de Peter estuvo de acuerdo que lo más seguro para el chico sería meterlo en un programa de protección de testigos, ya que para el FBI eran los Peruccio los que habían eliminado a Martha. A pesar que Neil dejó patente sus reticencias sobre esa teoría. Mientras no se le asignaba una "ubicación segura" para Michele Francisco Catafalco,

- **Ni siquiera es estadounidense, esto va a ser mucho papeleo.** (dijo la de asuntos sociales)

- **Es estadounidense, su madre era estadounidense** (dijo Neal). **Martha nació a tan solo a 6 calles de aquí en el St. Vincent's Hospital. Martha y yo nos criamos juntos cerca de New Hyde Park.**

- **Puede pero según su pasaporte el chico tiene nacionalidad Italiana, hay unos trámites que debe…**

- **Miky es italiano, si es cierto. Pero no tiene a nadie allí, yo soy su única familia **(dijo Neal poniendo una cara muy triste).

- **¿usted es? **(dijo arqueando la ceja)

- **Su tío** (dijo tranquilo Neal, Peter rodó los ojos)

- **¿su tío?** (dijo un poco incrédula)

- **Si, su tío, tómenos muestras de ADN y compruébelo** (fingiendo estar indignado)

- **Lo haré. Pero hoy ya es muy tarde. Mañana vendrá alguien para hacerle las pruebas, pero lo lamento no dejamos la custodia de un menor a personas bajo custodia policial.**

- **El chico estará en mi casa, ¿pueden dejar a menores bajo custodia de agentes del FBI?** (dijo Peter muy serio pero con media sonrisa).

- **Firme aquí, conforme que se hace responsable del menor **(alargándole un formulario. Peter sonrió y lo firmó. En cuanto estuvo todo firmado la asistente salió de la sala e hizo entrar al chico)

- **Bueno, Michele** (Miky gruño al oír su nombre pronunciarse como si fuera el nombre de una chica, ¿era tan difícil decir "Mikele"?) **ésta es mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa que necesitas solo tienes que llamarme. Estarás en buenas manos, el agente Burke es un gran agente del FBI.**

- **Genial** (dijo sin muchos ánimos)

- **Venga Miky, no seas así Peter es un poco gruñón por Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth, ¡te va encantar!**

- **¡No te hablo! **(y agarró su mochila y salió de la sala)

- **No hay mucha cordialidad entre tío y sobrino ¿no?**

- **Grrrrrr Voy a hablar con él. **

- **De acuerdo, voy en cinco minutos, he de llamar a Elizabeth.**

- **Peter, gracias.**

- **¿Seguro que no es tu hijo?**

- **Que nooooo, Peter** (dijo ya cansado y saliendo al pasillo donde estaba sentado Miky jugando con su PSP). **Ey ¿a qué juegas?** (Miky no le contestó y se giró un poco para darle la espalda a Neal)** ¡Venga Miky! Háblame, colega**.

- **¡Le diste la espalda! **(le gritó haciendo que todos los agentes que estaban aún trabajando se giraran a mirar)

- **Si, se la di. Y eso me perseguirá el resto de mi vida. Miky, no sé en qué mierda estaba metida Martha, pero no han sido los Peruccio ¿Quién?**

- **¡Tengo 12 años, que cojones voy a saber yo!**

- **¡Habla bien, Miky!**

- **¡Que te jodan, Neal!**

- **Mikyyyy** (Miky se puso los auriculares para ignorarlo, Neal se los quitó de un tirón)

- **Auuuu Miky, sé que ahora mismo me odias, y tienes motivos para hacerlo, yo mismo me odio. Pero ¿no quieres que los tipos que mataron a Martha lo paguen? **(Miky se lo quedó mirando)

- **Hablaré con el fed** (argot para federal) **pero no contigo.**

- **Miky, solo dime algo. ¿Tu madre llegó a hacer la entrega? **(Miky lo miró fijamente y volvió a ponerse con la psp).

- **¿Chicos, vamos?**

- **Peter adelántate he de ir a recoger unas cosas al apartamento.**

- **Irás mañana. Elizabeth nos espera, y ya es muy tarde para que el niño siga de píe. **

- **Peter, solo tenéis una habitación de invitados yo…**

- **Elizabeth ha puesto una cama más en la habitación, no es la primera vez que lo hace, cuando vinieron sus amigas de la universidad… ¡Da igual! simplemente no os pongáis a gritar cuando salga Kevin Bacon en Footloose.**

- **¿Qué?** (dijo Miky que no sabía ni quien era Kevin Bacon o Footlose)

- **Ya te lo explicaré luego.**

- **No quiero dormir en la misma habitación que él **(dijo con cara de pocos amigos)

- **Mala suerte, solo tengo una habitación de invitados.**

- **Pues dormiré en el sofá.**

- **Es de Satchmo** (Miky puso cara de no entender).

- **El perro de los Burke **(le aclaró Neal)

- **Pues me buscaré un hotel.**

- **Jajaja muy bien señor Sinatra. Cuando tenga 18 años podrá reservar sus propias habitaciones en los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, mientras tanto este papel **(enseñándole el papel de los asuntos sociales) **dice que duermes en mi casa y eso **(señalando la tobillera de Neal) **que tú también. Y se acabó la discusión** (Neal y Miky dieron un bufido).

- **¿Seguro que no es tu hijo?**

- **Seguro** (dijeron otra vez los dos indignados y siguieron a Peter hasta el ascensor para ir a casa de los Burke)

Fin del primer capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 2: Rock Me Amadeus**

Lo primero que aprendieron los Burke sobre Miky es que Miky no era un chico de uno de esos chicos que se pasan el día en la cama. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y el chico seguía viendo la televisión, cambiando de canal compulsivamente. A las dos Peter ya tuvo más que suficiente y le arrebató el mando a distancia y lo mandó a la cama. Miky lo ignoró y volvió a encender la televisión. Entonces fue el turno de Miky de aprender algo e los Burke. Que Peter no es del tipo que le gusta que le ignoren y que tuviera una mano dura y rápida. Así que Miky se fue a la cama, Neal abrió el sofá cama y se acostó también, aunque él tampoco tenía sueño. No creía que pudiera echar ni una cabezadita, no con todo lo que había pasado. al cabo de un par de horas se levantó para ir a tomar un poco de tila a la cocina y al pasar por la habitación de invitados escuchó claramente a Miky llorar. Neal ni lo pensó y entró en la habitación.

- **Miky.**

- **Vete, te odio** (dijo entre sollozos. Neal nada más lejos que irse se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó, a pesar que el chico luchaba para librarse del abrazo, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y lo abrazó también y lloró amargamente en su hombro).** Tendrías que ser tú, te odio bwuaaa te odio bwaaa ella me lo prometió bwuaaa mintió, mintió, a mí también me mintió sniff sniff tío Neal, ¿porque todo el mundo al que quiero tiene que morir? ¡Estoy maldito! (**el chico decía sin dejar de llorar. Neal se quedó parado al principio, cuando el chico le llamó tío Neal, como hacía cuando era muy pequeño, pero la sorpresa pasó a dolor al oír al chico).

- **Shhh ya está Miky, shhh yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase, te lo juro. Shhhhh todo irá bien, te lo prometo. Pillaremos a los tipos que mataron a Martha.**

- **Sniff, sniff vuestra palabra no valen ni un céntimo **(dijo llorando des e lo más dentro de su ser)**, lo sé. Sniff, sniff os dedicáis a engañar a la gente, Martha me engañó dijo que no me volvería abandonar nuca más bwuaaa Ella también me mintió.**

- **¿Y la mía? ¿Confías en la palabra de una gente federal? **(dijo Peter des de la puerta. Miky alzó la cabecita para ver quien hablaba) **tienes mi palabra que atraparemos a los tipos que mataron a tu madre y que pagarán por ello** (dijo sentándose también en la cama).

- **No les pillaran nunca, ellos son más listos, lograron engañar a mi madre, no tienen nada que hacer.**

- **Ey, yo puedo ser muy listo, he atrapado a tu tío Neal ¡3 veces!** (Miky miró a Neal con curiosidad y Neal asintió con la cabeza).

- **¿Y tú pretendías ayudarme atrapando a los asesinos de Martha? ¡Si hasta un fed te ha capturado! ¿Tres veces? **(dijo mirando escandalizado a Neal)

- **¡Ey!**(dijeron los dos adultos a la vez fingiendo estar ofendidos, pero Neal estaba feliz porque Miky había dejado de mirarlo con esos ojos de odio).**En mi defensa he de decir que Peter es el mejor** (dijo Neal con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Peter sonrió también).

- **Lo soy, atraparemos a esos tipos, tienes mi palabra** (dijo alargándole la mano Miky la estrechó pero no estaba del todo seguro de que un federal fuera capaz de hacer algo) **¡Y ahora a dormir! Mañana tenemos un día muy largo. Hemos de acabar de tomarte declaración.**

- **¡Pero si ya os he contado todo!**

- **Además queda pendiente todo lo de asuntos sociales, y tú **(apuntando con el dedo a Neal)** ya me dirás como sales del lio ese de que eres su tío.**

- **Lo soy **(dijo indignado y Peter arqueó la ceja),** bueno…no de sangre, pero soy su tío** (Miky dio un bufido de disconformidad).** ¡Lo soy!** (le dijo esta vez a Miky).

- **Os harán pruebas de ADN, Neal. Sé que el chico es como de tu familia pero…** (Neal le interrumpió)

- **No es "como" Peter.**

- **De acuerdo, es muy tarde para discutir, a dormir los dos, mañana ya veremos.**

- **Peter creo que soy ya muy mayorcito para que me mandes a la cama ¿no?**

- **Yo también, ¡tengo casi 13 años!.**

- **¡A la cama los dos! **(ordenó Peter)

- **Yo ya estoy en la cama **(dijo Miky haciéndose el enteradillo)**.**

- **Si, técnicamente los dos estamos en la cama **(dijo con una sonrisita Neal)

- **Grrrrr. ¿en serio queréis cabrear al tipo de la placa y la pistola? **(Neal y Miky se miraron un instante y rodaron los ojos. Neal finalmente regresó a la colchoneta que estaba haciendo de cama y Miky se volvió a recostar) **Buena elección** (y cerró las luces)

- **¿Qué tal?**(pregunto Elizabeth cuando su marido regresó a la cama)

- **Si no tenía suficiente con Caffrey ahora he de lidiar con él y su versión en miniatura bufffff**

- **Tú adoras a Neal jajaja**

- **Es tarde, volvamos a dormir** (dijo quitándose la bata para meterse en la cama. Elizabeth se quedó riendo aún un rato más. Pero cuando se metió en la cama Elizabeth se abrazó a él y se quedaron dormidos)

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth se levantó más temprano para preparar un desayuno de gala. Recordaba con nostalgia aquellos desayunos de fin de semana que su madre les preparaba para ellos con todo su cariño. El niño acababa de perder a su madre, ningún desayuno borraría eso, pero eso no significaba que el gesto no tuviera su significado.

Cuando Peter bajó por las escaleras, sonrió al ver esa mesa tan bien servida, se notaba que su esposa era la mejor preparando eventos.

- **Vaya, debes haberte levantado con las gallinas, todo tiene un aspecto sensacional **(dijo robando una caracola)

- **Esas manos** (picándole la mano). **Es para el desayuno.**

- **Entonces me sentaré y desayunaré. ¿Y el chico?**

- **¿Cuál de ellos? **(peguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisita)

- **jajaja. El más bajito. **

- **Está en el baño, entró hace más de 20 minutos, quizás debas ir a ver…**

- **¡Más de 20 minutos! ¿Qué es? ¿Una novia? Voy a ver si todo está bien** (y se levantó y fue hacia el baño de la planta de abajo) toctoc (picó a la puerta) **¿Chico? ¿Va todo bien por ahí?**

- **Si, gracias, en seguida salgo **(contestó una vocecilla a través de la puerta).

- **Muy bien, apúrate se enfriará todo el festín que ha preparado El.**

- **Sí, señor** (al cabo de 10 minutos salió el muchacho impecablemente vestido y peinado).

- **Vaya que huésped tan guapo, no sé si estaré a la altura** (dijo con una sonrisita dulce Elizabeth)

- **Señora Burke, si hay alguien que debe temer "no estar a la altura" ese soy yo, lamento ocasionarle tantas molestias, pero prometo que en cuanto pueda le compensaré a usted y a su marido por todo. Les agradezco su suma generosidad.**

- **ohhh** (dijo poniendo ojitos**) eres todo un caballero, ¿has visto Peter? Que buenos modales tiene nuestro pequeño invitado.**

- **Si, El, los he visto **(pero lo dijo con una mueca, esos modales eran tan Caffrey que le ponían los pelos de punta). **Chico siéntate, y empecemos a desayuna ¿y Neal?**

- **Se fue pronto, tenía unas cosas que hacer, dijo que os encontraríais en el Bureau** (dijo El mientras le servía tortitas al chico).

- **¡Qué! **(dijo furioso y tomó su móvil para ver la situación exacta de Neal) ¡**Lo sabía! ¡Está en su apartamento!**( y se acabó el café con leche de un trago y se levantó dispuesto a ir a por Neal y patearle el trasero y por supuesto después averiguaría que narices hacía Neal en su apartamento tan temprano).

- **¡Cariño!** (dijo echándole una miradita) **¿se puede saber a dónde vas?**

- **A patearle el culo a cierto estafador de ojos azules. **

- **Cariño **(Elizabeth miró disimuladamente al niño para que Peter controlara su vocabulario)**, Neal dijo que os encantaríais en el Bureau, siéntate y desayunad en paz** (Elizabeth lo tomó dulcemente de los hombros y lo hizo sentar de nuevo en la mesa. Aquella era una de esas solicitudes que un marido no puede ignorar).

- **Ok, mi amor **(dijo dándole un tierno besito. En ese momento Miky escupió el contenido de su boca, emulando a lo que bien podría ser catalogado como una ballena o un geiser)

- **¡Dios! ¡Pero que puta mierda es esta!**

- **Chico, es mi esposa y la suelo besar. Y cuidado esa boquita, jovencito.**

- **Disculpe señor Burke** (dijo poniéndose nervioso de repente) **no era el beso. Era esto ¿enseñando la taza con la bebida?**

- **Oh, cariño, te debes haber confundido, y te has puesto café en vez de cacao.**

- **Eso no es café, es algo repugnante, creo que debería revisar su cafetera señora Burke, ¿cuánto hace que no comprueba la presión y la temperatura de la máquina?**

- **¿Máquina? Cariño, tenemos una cafetera de goteo, ya sabes de esa de filtro.**

- **Oh. Por dios, señora Burke, disculpe, no quería avergonzar la permítame que ponga solución a tal desgracia. Permítame que le pague parte de mi gratitud con una buena cafetera para usted y su marido. **

- **Tú no vas a comprar nada. ¿Y des de cuando un mocoso sabe de café?**

- **¡Soy Italiano! Lo llevo en las venas** (dijo sintiéndose insultado por el comentario de Peter).

- **Oh, Miky, disculpa a mi marido, no quería ofenderte, cariño. ¿Quieres un poco de cacao?** (acariciándole el pelo. Elizabeth se quedó parada al ver que el chico llevaba toneladas de gel fijador)

- **No, sé moleste y soy yo quien debería disculparse. Lo lamento, Señor Burke. ¿Podemos ir a la oficina? Quiero acabar con todo esto cuanto antes mejor** (intentando sonar como un adulto).

- **Perfecto** (dijo Peter que estaba deseando hablar con su compañero y agarró unas cuantas pastas y envolvió en unas servilletas unos sándwiches y los metió en el maletín), **ve a por tu abrigo, chico, nos vamos para la oficina.**

- **Sí, señor** (dijo feliz y corrió hacía la habitación para ponerse su abrigo)

- **Dios, que fue eso, ¿un galgo? al fin hace algo propio de un chico de su edad jajaja.**

- **Apenas ha comido, ¿no te has dado cuenta?** (dijo Elizabeth en voz baja para que no les oyera)

- **Lo sé, por eso tomé toda esa comida. Ahora en el coche se la haré comer.**

- **jajaja estás hecho todo un padrazo, señor Burke.**

- **Digámoslo así, con su tío, he ganado experiencia.**

- **Pobre Neal, no es tan malo y lo sabes** (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa).

- **grrrrr** (pero sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa)

- **ya estoy **(dijo Miky entrando en el salón con su abrigo puesto)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 2: Rock Me Amadeus**

Horas más tarde en las oficinas del FBI de la cuidad e Nueva York.

- **El agente Burke está enfadado contigo, te la vas a cargar** (dijo Miky sin apartar la mirada de su videoconsola. Neal sonrió al ver que el chico se había percatado de su presencia a pesar de haberse acercado a él con sigilo)

- **Hola Miki** (le alargó un vaso, entonces Miki lo miró con curiosidad y Neal solo le sonrió, Miki le dio un sorbo y sonrió)

- **Supongo que fuiste a tu apartamento a buscar lo que Martha se dejó ¿no?**

- **Si. Eres un chico muy listo.**

- **¿Lo tienes?**

- **¿Tú que crees?** (dijo arqueando la ceja y sonriéndole)

- **¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?** (mirándolo con desconfianza)

- **Averiguar quién está interesado en hacerse con ella. Algo me dice que encontrándolo, encontraremos al tipo que mató a Martha** (en ese momento Peter colgó el teléfono y miró des de su despacho abajo y vio a Neal hablando con Miky, la cara se le transformó y salió a la puerta del despacho y le indicó con el dedo que se acercara, como solía hacer el ex jefe) .

- **Vaya, parece que hoy se levantó con el pie equivocado ¿no?**

- **¿Neal?**

- **Si** (dijo con una sonrisa tierna)

- (Miky estaba a punto de decirle algo pero en el último segundo se hizo a tras) **gracias, por el café.**

- **Ni lo menciones, colega. Sé que el café americano es algo difícil de…**

- **Es asqueroso, Neal, casi vomito esta mañana, quedé fatal ante los Burke.**

- **Tranquilo, eso es imposible.**

- **¡Caffrey!** (rugió Peter des de su oficina al ver que el ex falsificador se entretenía).

- **Me llaman** (dijo divertido y fue hacía el despacho de Peter que se había sentado al ver que Neal al fin iba hacía allí).

- **Cierra la puerta, Caffrey** (dijo muy serio Peter)

- **Mira Peter, sé que estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana, pero tenía que ir a abrir la puerta a los de la limpieza, recuerdas, firmé aquellos papeles y…**

- **¡Corta el rollo Caffrey! Y dámelo** (alargando la mano).

- **Peter no sabía que tú también quisieras café, tranquilo ahora bajo a por…**

- **No tan rápido Caffrey **(le interrumpió molesto Peter) **dame lo que escondió Martha en tu apartamento.**

- **¿Qué? Martha no escondió nada, estuvieron tus hombres allí, no encontraron nada, el sitio estaba limpio, solo fui a dar las llaves a los…**

- ** …a los de la limpieza, eso ya lo has dicho, Neal. Hace tiempo que nos conocemos, somos amigos. Y por eso voy a obviar que todo este tiempo Martha ha estado en tu apartamento**. **Y que ocultar un prófugo es un delito muy serio. Pero no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos así que dame lo que Martha escondió en tu apartamento y tenías tanta prisa por recuperar **(Neal puso una mueca de fastidio y sacó un sobre del abrigo y se lo entregó).

- **¿Un menú del restaurante tailandés que hay a 4 calles de mi casa, estás de broma?**

- **¿Qué?** (y Neal tomó el sobre y miró con al cara desencajada el menú)

- **Neal, no estoy para bromas** (Neal seguía en shock)

- **¡Maldita sea, Miky!** (y se giró para mirar al muchacho pero al silla que hasta hacía unos minutos ocupaba el chico estaba vacía)

- **¿Y el chico?** (dijo Peter al mirar hacía bajo y ver que la silla estaba vacía)

- **¡Mierda! Se ha largado **( y salió por la puerta y Peter detrás de él)

- **Quizás esté en el baño, esta mañana se ha pasado casi 30 minuto dentro.**

- **No, se ha largado, ahora que tiene al partitura…¡Maldita sea! Va hacer que lo maten a él también **(dijo con rabia Neal)

- **¿Qué partitura?**

- **Una partitura original de la "BetuliaLiberata" de Mozart. **

- **Ok, es un niño, no puede haber ido muy lejos. Que no cunda el pánico **(dijo Peter tranquilizando a Neal)

- **¿Te olvidas que es hijo de Martha? **(dijo molesto Neal. Peter se quedó pensativo y se dio cuenta que seguro que aquello era genético)

- **Tú lo conoces mejor ¿Dónde crees que podría haber ido?**

- **Aquí no conoce mucha gente a Alex, a Mozzi, a Cris y bueno personalmente no pero podría dar con uno o dos de nuestros exjefes. **

- **¿No creerás que ha ido a verlos?**

- **Espero que no, voy a llamar a Mozzi para que me diga si ya ha encontrado posibles compradores de la partitura.**

- **ok. Oye ¿El chico ese, te ha hecho un cambianzo sin que tú te dieras cuenta? Al gran Neal Caffrey **(Peter dijo intentando aguantarse al risa).

- **Si** (dijo con cara de fastidio) **Es bueno. Su abuelo era el mejor carterista que jamás haya caminado por estas calles. Y su madre tenía un don con las cajas fuertes.**

- **Lo sé. Pero no por eso no deja de sorprenderme **(Peter silbó)** ese chico te ha pasado la mano por la cara, y solo es un niño.**

- **Un niño muerto sino damos con él Peter **(el miedo podía verse en el rostro de Neal)**. No digo que Martha mereciera morir, pero ella eligió esta vida, ella sabía los peligros que conllevaba, pero él cómo tú has dicho es todavía un niño. Lo único malo que ha hecho es no lavarse los dientes por la noche o no acabar los deberes de la escuela, ya sabes a que em refiero, es aún tan inocente…**

- **Ok, yo daré la orden de búsqueda, tú llama a tus amigos. Espero que demos con él antes que otros den con él **(y ambos empezaron a hacer llamadas por sus teléfonos mientras salían en búsqueda del chico).

- **Yo también Peter, yo también.**

- **¿Alguna pista de por dónde empezar?**

- **Miky apenas conoce la ciudad, solo ha estado aquí de vacaciones, así que aparte de mi apartamento, el sitio de Mozzie y el de Álex…central park, el museo de historia natural, el Empire, el Rockefeller y su sitio favorito**

- **Empecemos por ahí.**

- **El estadio de los Mets.**

- **¿El estadio de los Mets?**

- **Si, le encantaba, cada vez que Martha lo traía a Nueva York, era visita obligada.**

- **¡Vaya!**

- **¿Qué? **

- **Definitivamente, ahora lo tengo claro, el chico no es tu hijo.**

- **Jajaja** (rio con ironía Neal) **Peter**, **a mí me gustan los deportes.**

- **Seguro** (dijo riéndose Peter mientras ponía en marcha el coche).

Por desgracia, Miky no estaba en el estadio, eso hubiera sido tan bueno. Llegar allí encontrarlo, regañarle y regresar a la seguridad de las oficinas de FBI. Pero la vida pocas veces es así de sencilla. Y demonios Neal no tenía ni idea de donde buscar a un chico de 12 o 13 años que justo cavaba de perder a su madre asesinada. Neal solo hacía que pensar en eso, en eso, y sobre todo pensaba en la partitura. Esa partitura era realmente valiosa y alguien ya había matado por ella. Y si quien fuera que había matado a Martha había logrado matar a una mujer adulta dura y lista como ninguna otra mujer, seguro que no tendría ningún problema para deshacerse de un pobre niño perdido. Miky era un chico listo pero era solo un niño. Y eso era Nueva York y Nueva York ya de por si podía ser una ciudad peligrosa, pero podía ser letal si unos delincuentes sin escrúpulos iban detrás de ti.

Miky salió de la oficina del FBI aprovechando que Peter y Neal estaban hablando, había logrado recuperar la partitura gracias a Neal. Un viejo truco que su abuelo le había enseñado. Su abuelo siempre decía que tenía unos dedos mágicos, que había sido bendecido con un don, y que era una pena que su padre no le dejara desarrollar ese don. Pero su padre nunca aprobó el estilo de vida de su madre y de sus amigos, así que del juego solo sabía algunas pinceladas, pero los pocos trucos que sabía le habían resultado muy útiles en la escuela y ¿Por qué no le iba a servir ahora para dar con los tipos que habían matado a Martha? Neal había dicho que no eran los antiguos jefes, no podían ser los Peruccio. Así que Miky hizo una lista mental de las personas que sabían que Martha tenía en su poder las partituras, su lista se redujo al perista de Martha, a un tipo con el que había hablado varias veces en los últimos días, a un antiguo compañero de "trabajo" llamado el "gestor" y Neal. A Miky le parecía que un tipo con un apodo tan misterioso como "el gestor" tenía que ser de los malos. Pero después recordó una cosa que su padre siempre decía "no hay honor entre ladrones". Así que iría primero a visitar al perista, Maxwell Light, al fin y al cabo, era él único que sabía donde ir a buscar.

Nick se metió en el metro y cambio a la línea 2 para ir a Columbus Circle, donde Maxwell tenía su tienda de souvenirs, pero que en realidad el 80 % del negocio se llevaba en su trastienda y no tenía nada que ver con la compra de recuerdos para los turistas. Su madre y Álex siempre comentaban que Maxwell tenía unos hábitos alimenticios deplorables que debía de tener las venas obstruidas por desayunar todas las mañanas dos cafés y un mega bocadillo (de prosciutto, pastrami, queso de cabra, lechuga, tomate y cebolla caramelizada, todos los días, como un reloj) a las 10 en el bar de Giovani. Miky sonrió eran casi las 10, se quedó sentado en un banco haciendo como que se ataba los cordones, hasta que vio que Maxwell salía por la puerta, entonces corrió a la tienda.

- **Hola** (se acercó Miky a la dependienta que estaba reponiendo las tazas de "I love NY")

- **Hola, guapo ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?**

- **Si, quiero ver al tío Max**

- **¿El tío Max? **(dijo un poco recelosa la chica)

- **No, es mi tío de verdad** (dijo acercándose como si le estuviera haciendo una confidencia), **pero mis padres me hacen llamarlo así, me dijo que me pasara porque no pudo venir a mis Bar Mitzvah y me iba a dar mi regalo.**

- **Vaya, ya eres todo un hombre, entonces** (dijo sonriéndole)

- **Si** (dijo sacando pecho).

- **El jefe no está, pero regresará en 10 minutos. Anda ve y espérale en su despacho, a ver si es más generoso con su sobrino que con sus empleados, jajaja** (y le abrió la puerta que daba al almacén).

- **JAJAJA no lo creo, para mi cumpleaños me regalo 10 pavos jajaja**

- **jajaja**

Una vez la chica cerró la puerta Miky corrió al despacho de Maxwell en busca de alguna pista, entonces se dio cuenta que no sabía que debía buscar. Dudaba que tuviera encima de su mesa un papel donde se autoinculpara, o un video de él matando a su madre. ¡En las películas era tan fácil! En ese momento se sentía tan idiota y tan frustrado que la emprendió con todo lo que había encima del escritorio de Maxell Light.

- **¡Ehhhhh! Esas son mis cosas** (un hombre más bien gordo y con pinta de tabernero. Y Miky dio un bote al oír la voz grave del perista)

- **yo... yo…**

- **Chico, más vele que tengas una buena explicación para estar aquí, para destrozarme mi despacho y para que no llame a la policía.**

- **No creo que quiera que la poli venga aquí y vea alguna de sus adquisiciones** (mirando descaradamente a una lámina de Toulouse-Lautrec y un búho tallado en marfil).

- **Entonces lo solucionaremos en privado** (y e acercó hacía le chico. Miky estaba aterrado, aquel hombre podía romperle el cuello con solo dos dedos).

- **Soy el Hijo de Martha Tabalot** (dijo rápidamente).

- **¿De Martita? **(lo miró con detenimiento) **No te pareces a ella.**

- **Lo sé, me parezco a mi padre, pero soy su hijo, Michele** (aún asustado)

- **Y dime Michele **(repitiendo como lo había pronunciado el niño) ¿**Qué haces destrozando mi oficina?**

- **¿Quería averiguar si tú robaste la partitura de mi madre?**

- **Chico, creo que te confundes con alguno de los amiguitos de tu madre, yo no soy un ladrón, soy un perista** (dijo entrecerrando los ojos) **¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?.**

- **No** (dijo aguantándole al mirada aunque estaba aterrado).

- **He de hacer una par de llamadas pero cuando regrese…(**el chico tragó saliva)**¡Lo quiero exactamente cómo lo dejé!** (se lo quedó mirando asustado sin hacer nada, aquel hombre imponía mucho)**¡Ahora! **(Miky no perdió ni un segundo y se puso a recogerlo todo. Si así era un persista se preguntaba cómo sería un matón. Maxwell sonrió al ver que el chico no rechistaba y se ponía a recoger. Cuando salió de la oficina tomó sui móvil y llamó a Martha, pero el teléfono estaba desconectado. Sabía que Martha siempre que estaba en NY se quedaba donde el guapito o con Mozz. Le habían llegado rumores que el guapito ahora trabajaba para los federales por lo que optó por Mozzie)

- **Hola Mozz** (dijo Maxwell intentando sonar amigable)

- **¿Maxwell?** (Mozz no solía recibir llamadas tan temprano y mucho menos de un colega")

- **Si,** (sonrió al ver que Mozzie lo había reconocido a la primera) **tengo un objeto aquí que quizás pueda ser del interés de una amiga que tenemos en común.**

- **¿De qué hablas?**

- **Tengo a mini Francesco ¿no se llamaba así el chico de Martha? **(Max sonaba divertido, aquel niño podía parecerse al beatillo de Francesco pero era exactamente igual de cara dura que Martita).

- **¿Michele?** (Mozz no entendía nada, sabía que Martha estaba en el apartamento de Neal pero no tenía ni idea que se había llevado a su hijo con ella. Eso no era propio de ella, ella siempre había mantenido al margen de su trabajo as Francesco y Michele)

- **Si, ha crecido bastante des de la última vez que estuvo aquí. ¡Demonios! La última vez que estuvo aquí tendría uno años y me adornó con sus acuarelas la declaración trimestral del VAT jajaja**

- **¿Está Michele ahí? **(pronunció Mozz a la perfección, sabiendo que el chico odiaba cuando le llamaban "Mishel" en vez de "MiKele")

- **Si**

- **Llamaré a Martha, está en casa de Neal.**

- **Ya lo probé yo, pero tenía el teléfono desconectado, ¿Podrías contactar con ella y que pase a por su hijo?. Esto no es una guardería.**

- **Ok, llamaré a Neal, y que se pase por el apartamento. No dejes que el chico se mueva, ya voy yo a recogerlo.**

- **20 minutos Mozz, tengo unos negocios que hacer y como ya te he dicho este no es un buen sitio para un niño.**

- **Estaré allí en 20 **(Y colgó. Maxwell se guardó de nuevo su teléfono y respiró hondo mientras seguía mirando como el chico se esmeraba por dejarlo todo como estaba. Cuando el chico parecía que ya lo tenía todo recogido volvió a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de él con la llave, Miky se puso blanco como el papel)

- **Siéntate** (dijo fríamente. Miky obedeció rápidamente casi era cómico, Maxwell tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no reírse). **Ahora quiero que me digas porque creías que yo le he robado a tu madre esa partitura. La "BetuliaLiberata" ¿no? **(Miky asintió) **¿Tu madre te ha dicho que yo se la he robado?**

- **No señor, pero solo unas pocas personas sabían que ella la tenía.**

- **Y claro yo soy una de ellas, pero chico, yo soy un hombre de negocios, no me dedico a robar. Y no sabía de la existencia de esa partitura si tu madre no se hubiera puesto en contacto conmigo para deshacerse de ella. Pero solo fue una conversación informal. No llegamos a nada. Si le han robado esa partitura tu madre debería preguntar entre los colegas de tu madre, no aquí. **

- **Lo siento señor, solo estaba descartando sospechosos **(dijo intentando sonar mayor).

- **Chico deberías de dejar de ver tanta televisión. Éste no es un mundo donde la gente aprecie los chismosos. **

- **Lo siento señor, no quise…**(dijo Miky en su mejor pose de niño bueno asustado)

- **Corta el rollo, entraste aquí sin mi permiso y revolviste entre mis cosa, está claro que si querías cotillear entre mis cosas. ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho lo que les pasa a los que meten sus narices en los asuntos de los demás? **(Miky abrió la boca para decir que ese era asunto suyo pero Maxwell continuo hablando)**¿No te explicó lo que le podría hacer a un chismoso alguien que tuviera algo que ocultar?**(y ahora fue él quien miró la lámina y el búho muy descaradamente y le sonrió pero aquella sonrisa ponía los pelos de punta).

- **¿Va a matarme? **(ahora no era una pose, realmente estaba asustado, pero intentó parecer seguro de si mismo y con muchas agallas)

- **jajaja eres directo, eso me gusta. Como te he dicho YO soy un hombre de negocios, …quizás alguno de mis amigos no sean ejemplo de rectitud y honra pero quién soy yo para juzgarles** (sonrió pero en seguida se puso serio). **No voy a matarte, chaval. Pero si vuelves a entrar en mi despacho sin mi permiso te juro que vas a lamentar el día en que naciste ¿entendido?**

- **Si, señor** (dijo asustado)

- **La última vez que estuviste aquí no hacías ni medio metro ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?**

- **Casi 13.**

- **¿Casi?**

- **Si, significa que aún no los tengo.**

- **jajaja chico, sé lo que significa casi, gracias. Y también sé que significa cuando un niño dice "casi 13" es que apenas cumplió los 12** (Miky rodó los ojos). **¿Me acabas de rodar los ojos?** (dijo alucinando Maxwell, porqué estaba seguro que justo 3 segundos antes el chico estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar y llamar a su mamá)

- **Puede que sea joven pero** (empezó a hablar Miky pero Maxwell le interrumpió)

- **¿Joven? ¿Joven? Jajaja Mira chico deja lo de los adultos para los adultos** (dijo inclinándose hacia delante y mirándolo fijamente para intimidarle) **. Si alguien le ha robado a tu madre esa partitura tiene que ser muy bueno, y en este mundillo los muy buenos también suelen estar muy locos. Y tu madre conocía alguno de los mejores del sector. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, chico? **(Miky lo miró extrañado, Maxwell se hundió en su sillón y puso una mueca de disgusto**) Esa partitura es muy valiosa, tan valiosa que podría haber gente que matara por ella ¿entiendes?** (Miky entendía mejor de lo que pensaba Maxwell, pero al fin estaba hablando y aunque Miky estaba seguro que ese tipo grandote e intimidador no había matado a Martha, quizás podría darle alguna pista). **Si tu madre te ha mantenido al margen todo este tiempo es por alguna razón. Ella es grande y sabe cómo manejar a esa gente pero a ti te comerían vivo. Por dios si estás temblando como una hoja, y yo soy como un osito amoroso **(Miky hubiera utilizado otro tipo de comparación, más bien como un carnicero de la mafia siciliana**). Estoy seguro que tu madre sabe perfectamente quien tiene esa partitura, y por eso no es ella la que está aquí para preguntarme si alguien ha venido a preguntar por el precio de una partitura original de Mozart . Es más, me apostaría esa lámina a que si no se ha dado prisa por recuperarla es porque no es sabio hacerlo. Así que, hazle un favor a tu madre y háztelo a ti mismo, aleja esa naricita de los negocios de tu madre** (en ese momento entró Mozzie en el despacho sin aliento).


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 2: Rock Me Amadeus**

- (tras recuperar el aliento**) Hola Maxwell**

- **Hola Mozzie** (dijo riendo Maxwell).

- **Dios estoy mayor ya para estas cosas. **

- **jajaja ¿porque no has tomado un taxi?**

- **¡Estás loco! ¡En la semana de la moda! **

- **¿En serio? ¿Ya estamos otra vez?**

- **Si, no te has dado la cantidad de chicas guapas que hay en las calles.**

- **No me fijo, vengo leyendo la prensa.**

- **No todos tenemos chofer, Maxwell jajaja. Venga Miky, levanta, no creo que a Martha le haga mucha gracia lo que acabas de hacer** (y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó)

- **Mooooooz** (dijo quejándose, Miky no quería irse ahora, estaba seguro que si se quedaba algo más aquel tipo le daría algún nombre o alguna pista de la gente que podía estar tan interesada en la partitura como para matar)

- **Ni una palabra más jovencito, no me interesa. Vámonos de aquí antes que consigas que te mate alguien. Disculpa Maxwell, saludo a Lily de mi parte.**

- **Lo haré. Y tú dile a Martha que vigile mejor a su chico o no llegará a cumplir los 13.**

- **¡Oh sí, no sufras por ello, y tanto que se lo diré! Vamos, Colombo, tira para delante** (y sacó al chico a tirones de la trastienda).

- **Mozz, suéltame** (dijo enfadado Miky intentando soltarse).

- **No pienso hacerlo, así que deja de luchar conmigo, estás llamando la atención.**

- **Sino me sueltas me pondré a chillar que intentan raptarme.**

- **Ok, hazlo** (se paró en seco pero no lo soltó y lo miró fijamente. Miky no hizo ni dijo nada). **Lo que pensaba**. (Mozz volvió a retomar el camino, sin soltarlo claro) **¿Aún queda algo de cordura en esa cabecita tuya?** (y dio un soplido**) Tienes suerte que Maxwell es de los pocos tipos legales que quedan en el oficio **(Miky arqueó una ceja ¿Cómo podía ser legal un perista?). **Ya me has entendido.**

- **Mozz, suéltame, déjame que me explique.**

- **No tienes nada que explicar, no debiste ir a donde Maxwell, no debiste irrumpir en su oficina y revolver en sus cosas. Tu madre…** (Y se mordió la lengua)

- **De eso quiero hablarte Martha**

- **Martha está muerta** (pero no fue Miky quien lo dijo, ni Mozzie sino Neal. Ambos se giraron para ver a Neal y Peter con cara de pocos amigos) **Gracias Mozz.**

- **Ni lo menciones, pero le debes una buena botella de Bourbon a Maxwell.**

- **Si** (y tomó su lugar en el agarre de Mozz a Miky), **esta tarde mismo le haré llegar una de Glen Garioch del 58. **

- **Neal yo tenía que averiguar quién la mató** (intentando justificarse al ver que Neal estaba bien furioso).

- **Mira, Miky no te puedes imaginar lo estúpido que fue eso, te podían haber matado** (lo zarandeó fuertemente) **¿Y de que hubiera servido? ¡De nada! ¡Maldita sea, de nada! **

- **Cuando lleguemos al Bureau** (dijo agarrando al chico por el brazo al ver que Neal estaba fuera de si) **vamos a tener una charla sobre el significado de "siéntate y no te muevas".**

- **No lo entendéis ¡Ella era mi madre y yo no hice nada!** (dijo gritando en medio de la calle rojo de rabia porque nadie lo quería escuchar ni entender). ¡**Ni grité, ni nada! solo me quedé en aquel estúpido palomar inmóvil, callado, temblando. Mientras aquel tipo la mataba. No hice nada **(lloraba Peter lo abrazó y dejó que el chico se apretara contra su pecho y se desahogara. Neal lo miró con pena. Si había alguien que debía sentirse culpable allí era él, por darle la espalda, y no el pobre niño). **Nada. Ella no murió en el acto **(Neal miró a Peter al oír eso y comprender que el chico había oído como su madre se moría. La forense había dicho que la herida de bala había sido mortal, pero no había comentado nada si había muerto en el acto. Ninguno de los dos hombres pensaron que el chico podía haber sido testigo de algo así). **Y yo no pude hacer nada.**

- **Exacto, no podías hacer nada. Tu madre te salvó la vida encerrándote en ese palomar. Así que no hagas que lo último que hizo tu madre en esta vida no sirva para nada. Vamos a encontrar a quien mató a tu madre, pero necesitamos que te mantengas al margen, necesitamos que confíes en nosotros. **

- **Noooo** (y se separó bruscamente y echó a correr entre la multitud. Sin mediar una palabra los tres hombres se pusieron a correr tras de él)

Tras una persecución de esas de película, Neal logró adelantarse a los pasos de Miky y hacerlo entrar un callejón sin salida para poder echarle el guante encima. Miky estaba como una fiera herida acorralada. En sus ojos solo había rabia, miedo y frustración.

- **¡Miky! Peter es el mejor.**

- **Si ya lo veo. **

- **Ey!** (dijo amonestándolo) **no me atraparon en una cursa, me atrapó usando esto** (señalándose el cerebro) **y es esto** (volviendo a señalarse la cabeza) **lo que va hacer que encuentre al tipo que mató a Martha y lo que va hacer que pague por ello**(en ese momento entró Peter en el callejón y pudo oír lo que Neal le decía a Miky y sonrió levemente)**.**

- **Vete, esto no es asunto tuyo, lo dejaste bien claro cuando le dijiste que desapareciera de tu vida, pues enhorabuena, ya ha desaparecido de tu vida **(Miky le gritaba a Neal)

- **PLAFF **(Peter lo abofeteó y el bofetón resonó en el callejón Miky se llevó la mano a la mejilla y abrió mucho los ojos. Los dos, Neal y Miky, se quedaron estupefactos) **No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando niño. No fue Neal quien le dio la espalda a tu madre, sino al revés.**

- **¡Peter, no!** (le interrumpió Neal y lo miró suplicante).

- **Regresemos al Bureau **(haciendo caso de la súplica de Neal y mordiéndose la lengua)**, ¡Ah! y si vuelves a desaparecer de mi vista te pondré una de esas** (señalando la tobillera de Neal) **a ti también** (dijo furioso Peter y se giró y salió del callejón, cruzándose con Mozzie que justo llegaba sacando los pulmones por la boca. Neal agarró por el antebrazo a Miky y siguió los pasos del agente del FBI).

- **No fue Maxwell** (al rato de ir en el coche camino a al oficina Miky le hizo ese comentario a Neal lo más flojo que pudo intentando que el agente Burke no le oyera).

- **¡No fastidies! Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo** (dijo también flojito).

- **¡Silencio ahí atrás!** (rugió Peter)

- **Lo siento** (dijeron los dos y agacharon la cabeza. Peter miró por el retrovisor a Neal y rodó los ojos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que quizás estaba siendo un poco duro con el niño, al fin y al cabo acababa de perder a su madre. Dio una larga y profunda respiración).

- **¿Has dicho que oíste al tipo que mató a tu madre, no?** (dijo sin dejar de mirar a la carretera)

- **Si** (dijo flojito aun sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza)

- **¿Crees que podrías identificarlo si volvieras a oírlo?** (dijo intentando no sonar tan duro).

- **Claro, ¿Cómo iba olvidar la voz del tipo que mató a mi madre?** (dijo con puro sarcasmo).

- **Chico, no te pases** (volviendo a sonar enfadado), **después de tu escenita de escapismo no estás precisamente en la mejor posición para ponerte insolente conmigo** (Miky no dijo nada solo puso morros y se cruzó de brazos. Peter lo observó por el espejo retrovisor, él era una gente del FBI no tenía por qué aguantar ni impertinencias ni gilipolleces. Y entonces de su boca salieron las palabras que había oído decenas de veces de boca de su padre**) ¿He hablado claro o he de ir ahí atrás? Porque si he de ir ahí atrás vas acabar llorando pero de lo lindo (**Peter estaba seguro que incluso había hecho ese movimiento de cejas que hacía su padre. Entonces Neal le indicó con el dedo que mantuviera el pico cerrado. Cosa que iba a hacer hasta el momento que Neal le dijo que cerrará el pico).

- **¡Que te den!** (dijo flojito, era un rebelde pero ese federal le había dado un bofetón en el callejón que aún le picaba, así que el valor estaba un poco remolón. En ese momento Peter frenó en seco el coche, ocasionando una gran pitada de los demás coches. Peter salió del coche dando un portazo y después abrió la puerta trasera donde estaba Miky y se metió dentro y le tiró las llaves a Neal).

- **Conduces tú** (dijo en un tono que hasta asustó a Neal)

- **Peter es solo un niño** (dijo Neal viendo que Peter estaba furioso)

- **Precisamente que es un niño, si fuera un adulto ahora mismo estaría detenido por desacato a la autoridad. Conduce** (dijo esta vez un poco menos duro).

- **¡Eyy, alto! Neal nooo, noooo**(gritó en pánico al ver que Neal abandonaba el asiento trasero y daba la vuelta al coche para ocupar el asiento del conductor) **¿Qué vas a hacer? **(dijo en pánico Miky alejándose lo máximo de Peter, pero no hay mucho donde alejarse en el asiento trasero de un coche).

- **Algo que llevas pidiendo a gritos des de que nos conocimos**…

Fin del capítulo dos.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 3: "A Little Respect"_

- **¿Qué vas a hacer? **(dijo en pánico Miky alejándose lo máximo de Peter, pero no hay mucho donde alejarse en el asiento trasero de un coche).

- **Algo que llevas pidiendo a gritos des de que nos conocimos **(Peter le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta colocarlo sobre su regazo)

- **Nooooo suéltame, suéltame ¡NEAAAAL! **(Gritaba Miky mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por librarse del agarre de Peter. A Neal se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al oír como el chico gritaba su nombre en búsqueda de ayuda). **¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! **(al oír esto último Neal echó una mirada hacia atrás).

- **¡Neal, ojos en la carretera!** (dijo Peter y Neal volvió a centrarse en la conducción) **para ya, Miky, o te va a ir peor **(dijo poniendo un brazo sobre la espalda del chico para evitar que se moviera como una culebrilla).

- **Déjame, suéltame, cabrón, no te permito que me…**

- PLASS (una palmada seca interrumpió el discurso e hizo el silencio) **Mira niño, no estás en posición de hablar de esa forma a nadie** (dijo enfadado Peter).

- **¡Suéltame, cabrón!** (dijo lleno de furia Miky e intentó con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, Peter tuvo que hacer realmente fuerza para mantener al chico sobre su regazo, a esas alturas su paciencia ya se estaba agotando. Así que no esperó más y tiró de los pantalones del chico hacia abajo dejando al descubierto unos slip de marca. Peter rodó los ojos, ¡Un niño con calzoncillos de 80 dólares! ¿Seguro que no era hijo de Neal?)

- _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Ya he tenido más que suficiente, Michele. Te he dado mi palabra que encontraríamos a los responsables del asesinato de tu madre. Y lo haremos. Así que a partir de ahora serás el niño más obediente y respetuoso de la faz de la tierra y dejarás a los adultos que nos encarguemos de todo **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_.

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO NO PUEDES SUÉLTAME AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH TE DENUNCIARÉ, ACABARÉ CON TU CARRERA SUÉLTAME AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**

- **Mira chico **(Peter no podía creerse que ese mocoso lo amenazara. Pero habrase visto, un niño casi de pañales hablándole como si fuera un pez gordo o algo así. ¿es que a los niño de hoy en día ya no se les enseñaba a respetar a sus mayores y sobre todo a respetar a una figura de la ley)**, ahora iremos a hablar con los de asuntos sociales, y yo mismo les diré que te he bajado los pantalones y te he dado una buena azotaina por deslenguado, desobediente, temerario y por huir del agente federal del que estabas bajo custodia **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOO PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH **(Miky se quería morir de vergüenza, tenía 12 años y le estaban calentando el trasero como a un mocoso, así que ni en broma iba a decirle a nadie que el agente Burke lo había zurrado).

- **No quiero ni una tontería más **(Peter utilizó un tono de voz que hizo que hasta Neal se le erizara en bello de todo el cuerpo. Peter normalmente era un trozo de pan con más paciencia que el santo Job. Verlo encendido de esa manera y dando órdenes como un sargento, si más no, impresionaba)**. Harás todo lo que te digan sin rechistar. Y si vuelvo a oír salir de esa boquita palabras tan feas como las de antes te voy a lavar la boca con jabón ¿entendido? **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **Noooooooooooooparaaaaaaaaaaaaaaparaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me portaré bien, lo juro pero pare, me hace daño (**Peter sonrió al ver que volvía a hablarle de usted en vez de tutearlo y amenazarlo. Pensó que el chico empezaba a entrar en razón. El niño era terco como cierto estafador de ojos azules que conocía pero en el fondo era un buen chico. Peter no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos esas pruebas de ADN. Por ahora Michele tenía tanto de Neal que daban escalofríos y todo. Peter pensó ¿Cuántas veces no estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo con Neal? Ponerlo sobre su regazo y darle unas buenas palmadas. Pero Neal era un adulto y a su particular y exasperante manera sabía dónde se metía**). AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AUUUUU.**

- **¿VAS A VOLVER A DESOBEDECER?**_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **NOOOOO **(ya desesperado porque párase. Eso no estaba siendo un apr de palmaditas de advertencia. Miky estaba seguro que no podría sentarse cómodamente durante un buen rato. Si es que se podía volver a sentar alguna vez. Porque el agente Burke parecía no dar por finalizada aún la zurra)

- **¿VAS A VOLVER A ESCAPAR? **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _

- **NOOOO AAUUUUU **(Miky había llegado el punto que había confesado matar al mismísimo Kennedy con tal de acabar con aquella zurra)

- **¿VAS A VOLVER A COMPORTARTE COMO UN MOCOSO MALCRIADO Y GROSERO? **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_

- **NOOOO SEÑOR NO AAAAU NO MÁS, POR FAVOR, LO JURO, LO JURO, ME PORTARÉ BIEN AUUUUUUUUU **(Miky lloraba con el corazón en un puño, Peter decidió que ya era suficiente y le subió el pantalón de nuevo y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara)

- **Mira Miky, soy un agente del FBI** (dijo Peter en un tono muy suave y conciliador) ,**uno de los buenos, pero si he de dedicar mi tiempo a vigilarte no podré averiguar quién asesinó a tu madre y enviarlo a la cárcel. Así que necesito que te portes bien, que hagas todo lo que te pidan y que te mantengas al margen ¿entiendes?** (Miky se incorporó, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y lo miró fijamente a los ojos).

- **Sí, señor** (dijo bajando la cabeza)

- **Bueno ahora que está todo aclarado, espero que nunca más tenga que volver a ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte una buena azotaina **(Neal respiró aliviado aquel era el tono de Peter de siempre. EL hombre con más tesón y paciencia que había conocido al otro lado de la ley. Vaaaaale, al lado correcto de la ley)**. Pero si lo he de volver a hacer, ésta te va a parecer un picnic en una tarde de verano.**

- **No señor, eso no volverá a pasar **(dijo muerto de vergüenza sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, Peter le subió la barbilla con los dedos y le sonrió dulcemente) **Venga Miky,** (le alargó un pañuelo) **suénate esos mocos** (Miky tomó el pañuelo y se limpió) **tenemos un día muy largo por delante. Y ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo con tu travesura** (Miky se puso rojo como un tomate, tenía 12 años, era un adolescente, él ya no hacía travesuras, pero le dolía demasiado el culo y el orgullo para replicarle a Peter, así que solo asintió).**Y tú **(dirigiéndose a Neal) **ya me dirás como sales de ésta.**

- **¿De qué? **(Neal lo miró por el espejo retrovisor con cara de estar flipando ¿y ahora que había hecho él para merecerse la reprimenda? Vaya ahí sobraba para todos)

- **De la mentira que le dijiste ayer a la de asuntos sociales, hoy viene a hacer las pruebas de ADN ¿recuerdas? **(Peter volvió a dejar caer lo del ADN, aquel mocoso era lo más parecido a Neal que había visto des de…¡des de Neal! Pero Neal seguía insistiendo que no era hijo suyo).

- **Las pruebas de ADN tardan semanas Peter. Pueden pasar un montón de cosas en ese tiempo dijo con una sonrisita **(eso hizo que a Peter volviera a subirle la presión por las nubes. Pero también hizo pensar que si fuera su hijo Neal no tendría porque "tocar" esas pruebas como acababa de insinuarle)**.**

- **Y falsificar unas pruebas federales es un delito **(Peter le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada y con el mismo tono que había utilizado cientos de veces cuando sospechaba que Neal tramaba algo)

- **Me ofendes Peter, yo ya no me dedico a eso** (dijo aguantándose la risa pero a duras penas lo lograba).

- **Quizás a ti no pueda darte una buena azotaina Neal, pero una llamada y volverás a llevar ese mono naranja tan estiloso** (Peter jugó con su mejor baza, ¡Que narices!, aquello era artillería pesada. Y fue el turno de Peter de aguantarse la risa).

- **Ya, ya, ya** (dijo cansado Neal rodando los ojos). **¡Miky! **(dijo Neal al ver que el chico sonreía al ver como Peter le regañaba a él también como si fuera un niño) **La partitura.**

- **¿Qué? **(haciéndose el loco)

- **Que le des la partitura a Peter **(obviando que el niño se estaba haciendo el loco)**, puede que encontremos alguna pista en ella.**

- **No, es mía **(dijo furioso)**.**

- **Miky, por favor, te prometo que cuando esto termine te la devolveremos **(Neal no quería que el chico se enfadara pero realmente necesitaban la partitura)**.**

- **No, si es robada** (le interrumpió Peter sabiendo que tratándose de Martha, lo más probable era que el origen de la partitura fuero robada).

- **¡Es mía!** (dijo Miky fulminando con la mirada a Peter)

- **¿En serio, chico?, ¿tan pronto quieres volver sobre mi regazo?** (dijo Peter muy amenazador. Miky solo tragó saliva y se echó hacía atrás en el asiento). **Dame la partitura, por favor. Prometo que la trataremos bien** (Peter decidió darle la oportunidad al chico de hacer por sí mismo lo correcto. Miky miró a Neal y Neal a través del espejo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza).

- **No la llevo encima** (dijo flojito).

- **¿Cómo que no la llevas encima?** (esta vez fue Neal).

- **No soy imbécil, no la iba a llevar encima para ir a ver al asesino de Martha** (dijo con mucha más actitud de al que se hubiera esperado de un crío que tan solo unos minutos antes estaba llorando a moco tendido sobre las rodillas de alguien).

- **¡Michele! **(Neal lo regañó antes que lo hiciera Peter, Neal pensó que mejor un bufido suyo que una nalgada de Peter, y le echó una miradita por el espejo retrovisor. Miky reconoció esa miradita, en el pasado Neal se la había echado más de una vez cuando alguna vez se había puesto terco con su padre. Era una mirada para advertirle que su padre estaba apuntito de perder la paciencia). **¿Dónde está?**

- **En un lugar seguro** (dijo muy seco)

- **Michele, déjate de juegos o seré yo mismo el que te ponga sobre mis rodillas **(le advirtió Neal pero a diferencia de Peter él se veía escalofriantemente sereno y apacible. Al fin y al cabo era un gran estafador y podía engañar a cualquiera, así que mantenerse calmado cuando se estaba muy molesto no era ningún problema para él)**.**

- **Es mía** (volvió a repetir pero más flojito y no con tanto convencimiento como antes)

- **¡Michele Francisco Catafalco Tabalot!** (Miky abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva, Peter también abrió mucho los ojos jamás había visto a Neal ponerse en plan autoritario) **¡Ya estás diciéndonos ahora mismo dónde diablos está la partitura! **(utilizó un tono duro y seco. Más propio de una figura de la autoridad que de un encantador falsificador, estafador y ladronzuelo. Pero funcionó, con Neal todo funcionaba y eso también, Miky se quedó blanco)

- **En el Bureau **(dijo flojito como si hablara para sus zapatos)**.**

- **¿Qué? **(dijeron los dos adultos a la vez sorprendidos).

- **Lo guardé en el tablón de anuncios, debajo de la foto de unos tipos** (dijo tímidamente).

- **Oculto, a la vista de todos jejeje** (dijo con orgullo Neal y Miky sonrió al ver que Neal estaba orgulloso de su jugada)

- **grrrrr** (gruñó Peter, que poco le había durado a Neal su faceta de persona sensata y cabal) **Más vale que esté donde dices **(Miky dejó de sonreír) **y ahora cuando lleguemos te sentarás con los de asuntos sociales y el agente Crawford y responderás a todas las preguntas y serás el chico más colaborador de la faz de la tierra.**

- **Sí, señor** (dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza), **pero la partitura es mía** (añadió finalmente y más flojito. Peter dio un ruidoso resoplido, aquel chico era realmente terco como una mula).


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 3: "A Little Respect"_

Cuando llegaron a las oficinas del FBI, los de Asuntos Sociales estaban esperándolos, no muy contentos por la larga espera. Miky se fue a un despacho con los dos asistentes sociales y el agente Crawford. Peter aprovechó y mandó al equipo reunirse con él para empezar a trabajar en el caso de Martha y la partitura.

Mozzi había logrado una lista de posibles compradores, esa lista estaba formada por 3 posibles compradores en Europa, 1 coleccionista admirador de Mozart en Emiratos Árabes, un concertista multimillonario en Singapur, 1 comprador "anónimo" Venezolano y Tres coleccionistas de objetos curiosos relacionados con la música Estadounidenses. Neal había añadido a esa lista un par de nombres, antiguos compañeros de trabajo de Martha que sabían de la existencia de la partitura. El FBI y la Interpol estaban trabajando sobre esos nombres. Peter y Neal decidieron hacer una visita a Álex. Álex y Martha había trabajado juntas en innumerables ocasiones, aunque tenía caracteres muy distintos y formas de trabajar también diferentes hacían un buen equipo. Neal sabía que Álex no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Martha pero quizás al estar aún en el juego podía enterarse de algo más.

- **¿A qué debo el gusto?** (dijo Álex abriéndole la puerta a Neal de un pequeño apartamento en el Soho) **vaya el trajeado te acompaña** (dijo no muy contenta al ver que Peter también entraba en el apartamento y se puso un batín de seda de caballero para no ir en camiseta y bragas).

- **Buenos días Álex** (dijo con una sonrisa Peter).

- **¿Cómo te atreves a traerlo aquí, Neal?** (dijo molesta Álex).

- **Hemos de hablar Álex. Siéntate** (dijo Neal con cara de tristeza. Álex lo miró y se puso seria y se sentó).

- **¿Qué pasa? Me asustas Neal **(Neal no solía pedir a la gente que se sentara, Neal no solía dar malas noticias, así que aquello era bastante inquietante)**.**

- **Es Martha** (hizo una pausa le costaba decirlo en voz alta) **está muerta. Ayer la mataron en mi apartamento. **

- **¿Qué?** (Álex estaba en shock) **No puede ser. ¿Seguro que no es uno de sus trucos de escapismo? Ya sabes los federales y la mafia van tras de ella y…**

- **Álex, vi el cadáver, era ella** (dijo intentando controlar sus propias emociones).

- **¡Miky! ¡Miky estaba con ella! **(dijo en pánico)

- **Miky está bien, ahora mismo está declarando en el Bureau **(le dijo Neal con una media sonrisa para tranquilizarla, Álex respiró aliviada. Martha y ella eran buenas amigas y Miky era como su ahijado.).

- **Álex, necesitamos saber si se puso en contacto contigo y si te dijo algo que nos pueda ayudar a averiguar quién lo hizo** (dijo Peter al ver que se había hecho un silencio incómodo).

- **Si, claro. Estuvimos comiendo juntas hace tres días. Quería deshacerse de unas cuantas cosas, algunas tuyas** (miró a Neal y sonrió tiernamente), **necesitaba dinero en efectivo, ya sabes que los Peruccio han puesto precio a vuestras cabezas y luego estaban los federales** (mirando con un poco de desprecio a Peter).

- **¿Te comentó algo de una partitura?** (le preguntó Neal haciendo que se volviera a centrar en la pregunta)

- **¿La Betulia Liberata?**(dijo arqueando una ceja).

- **Sí** (dando una larga y profunda respiración y Neal la miró fijamente como queriéndole decir algo con la mirada. Álex asintió de forma muy sutil para que el trajeado no se diera cuenta).

- **Ya sabes lo que significaba para ella. No se había deshecho de ella sino estuviera realmente desesperada**.

- **¿Era su caja de música?** (preguntó Peter).

- **Más o menos** (le aclaró Neal). **Digámoslo así, esa partitura sería lo último de todo lo que tenía de lo que se desharía Martha. Tenía un valor sentimental.**

- **Pero también estaba valorada por más de cuatro millones y medio de dólares (**dijo Peter).

- **También** (dijo con desprecio Álex, que no le gustaba que Peter insinuara que Martha solo la tenía por el valor económico).

- **Álex, ¿Martha dejó caer algún nombre?** (dijo Neal viendo que Álex estaba empezando a molestarse).

- **Si, se lo había ofrecido a Charlie y se iba a reunir con el "gestor". **

- **¿Sabes si se llegó a reunir con "el gestor"?. **

- **No lo sé. **

- **¿Quién es ese Charlie?** (preguntó Peter. Neal y Álex intercambiaron miradas, ninguno de los dos querían hablar de ello)

- **Tengo el teléfono del gestor, ¿si quieres puedo llamar y concertar una visita con su secretaria?** (le dijo Álex a Neal ignorando la pregunta de Peter).

- **Si me das el teléfono lo haré yo mismo **(dijo Peter incómodo por esa conversación)**.**

- (Álex miró a Neal y después a Peter y otra vez a Neal) **No te dejarán entrar con el trajeado.**

- **Lo sé, no te preocupes yo me encargo** (Álex se levantó y fue a su bolso y buscó en su monedero una tarjeta).

- **Llama pasadas las once de la noche o no te darán visita, ya sabes** (Neal sonrió y asintió) **La extensión es la 204 y la clave es "tarifa 99".** **Gracias Álex.**

- **¿Y Miky? ¿Qué va a ser de él? Francesco no tenía familia, y el padre de Martha creo que aún está en prisión **(preguntó Álex aun consternada)**.**

- **Si lo sé, no te preocupes, me haré cargo de él.**

- **Martha no hubiera querido que fuera una casa de acogida. Sabes su opinión sobre las casa de acogida **(le recordó Martha por si acaso)**.**

- **No irá** (le aseguró Neal. Pero esta vez Álex miró a Peter buscando que él se lo confirmara).

- **No irá** (le dijo Peter).

- **Peter,** (dijo Álex con la voz rota) **pillad a es hijo de puta.**

- **Lo haremos** (dijo Peter)

- **Estaré atenta si oigo algo. **

- **Gracias, cualquier cosa, ya sabes llámanos a Mozz o mí **(dijo Neal dándole un beso en la mejilla y salieron del apartamento de Álex, Peter no pudo esperar llegar al coche y enguanto salieron del edificio paró a Neal).

- **¿Quién es ese Charlie y porque cuando he preguntado ambos habéis cambiado de tema? **(Peter era un gran detective y no era tan fácil torearlo. Aquel intercambio de miradas y aquellas frase inacabadas no habían pasado desapercibidas)

- **Charlie o Francis depende de a quién preguntes es, alguien del pasado de Martha, es un…** (Neal se lo pensó un poco antes de decírselo a Peter) **un sicario.**

- **¿Trabajaba con sicarios?** (dijo sorprendido)

- **Había trabajado, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de nacer Miky. **

- **Necesito saberlo Neal, ¿Martha tenía las manos limpias de sangre?**

- **¿Importa ahora? **(dijo triste)

- **Sí, importa. **(le aclaró Peter un poco tosco) **Ese Charlie o Francis podría ser alguien buscando venganza.**

- **No lo creo** (dijo retomando el paso).

- **¡Neal!** (Peter lo agarró por el brazo y lo giró para que lo mirara de frente).

- **Ella jamás habló de eso conmigo Peter…pero recuerdo hace muchos años, en una discusión, yo le pregunté y ella…no me lo quiso confirmar… pero tampoco me lo negó** (y ya sabes qué significa eso en este mundillo).

- **¿Silencio afirmativo?** (preguntó Peter, sabiendo que entre ladrones y estafadores esa premisa de "quien calla, otorga" era muy conocida. Neal calló y lo miró con tristeza).

- **¿Entonces ese Charlie es una antiguo "socio"?**

- **Más bien un antiguo error de juventud.**

- **¿Estuvieron liados? **(Peter abrió mucho los ojos. Conocía un poco a Martha y aunque era una mala puta, según su opinión que parecía que nadie más compartía, no la hacía saliendo con un asesino a sueldo)

- **¡Oh, sí! Era una relación enfermiza. Pero Martha finalmente se dio cuenta del tipo de calaña que estaba hecho Charlie y dejó todo aquello atrás. **

- **¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando? **(Peter quería descartar una posible paternidad y conflicto de patria potestad)

- **Yo tendría la edad de Miky, más de 20 años **(peter respiró aliviado, eos no era, una cosa menos. Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa que cuando Neal y Martha decían que eran "viejos" amigos se referían a que se conocían desde la infancia. Pero Neal no se pasó al bando equivocado de la ley hasta los 18 años ¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Le habría mentido en eso también Neal?)

- **Ok, miraremos los expedientes de esa época **(dijo intentando procesar tanta información)**.**

- **En esa época no se dedicaba a las estafas, solo a los robos. Así que deja lso archivos de la brigada de crímenes de cuello blanco tranquila, mejor nos vamos a los archivos policiales.**

- **Negocio familiar por lo que he oído ¿no? **(Peter empezó su tarea de sabueso tirando del hilo a ver que averiguaba, tanto para resolver el caso como saber un poco más de Neal)

- **Si, pero su padre jamás aprobó la relación de Martha con Charlie.**

- **¿Qué padre aprobaría que su hija saliera con un asesino?** (dijo negando con la cabeza). **¿Crees que ese Charlie podría haber matado a Martha?**

- **Si alguien le pagara por ello…Sin duda.**

- **Pues ya tenemos un sospechoso (**dijo dándole un golpecito de ánimo en la espalda).

- **Ahora solo queda encontrarlo** (dijo desanimado Neal) **y averiguar si él lo hizo.**

- **¿Y ese "gestor"? **(Neal retorció el hocico realmente esperaba que ^Peter se hubiera olvidado de esa parte de la conversación)

- **No es realmente una persona, bueno no lo creo, funciona como una oficina de empleo para pequeños ladrones y timadores, también pone en contacto gente. **

- **¡Dios, mío!** (pasándose la mano por la cara) ¿**Existe algo así?**

- **Solo para delincuentes de poca monta.**

- **¿Y porque el FBI no lo sabe?**

- **No sé, quizás porque no se anuncian en carteles publicitarios de los autobuses ni en el intermedio de la superbowl, Peter. **

- **Neaaaal** (dijo Peter con el mismo tono amenazador que había utilizado con Miky)

- **Que sea para delincuentes de poca monta no significa que la organización no sea seria. Cuando empecé en esto "el gerente" me proporcionó un par de trabajitos.**

- **Entonces concierta una cita para mañana, vamos a hacer una visitita con ese gerente.**

- **No, Peter, no lo entiendes, como te he dicho es una especie de empresa de colocación. Nadie habla con el gerente, hablas con recursos humanos, administración, comercial, servicio técnico, atención al cliente, informática, I+D…**

- **¿Estás de broma?** (y miró fijamente a Neal) **No, no lo estás **(dijo sin salir de su asombro) **¿Y porque no has mencionado ese "gerente" antes?.**

- **Peter, soy tu asesor, no soplón** (dijo riéndose)

- **Yo no le veo la gracia** (dijo Peter poniendo una mueca de disgusto y metiéndose ambos en el coche para regresar a las oficinas del FBI). **Por cierto, ahora a las cuatro vendrán los del laboratorio ¿Cómo te la vas a apañar? Jamás le darán la tutela de un menos a un convicto **(Peter sonaba preocupado. Y lo estaba sabía que Neal era capaz de auténticas estupideces cuando se trataba de alguien a quien quería. Y no quería que volviera a parar con sus huesitos en la cárcel).

- **Ex-convicto **(le aclaró picaruelamente Neal).

- **No Neal, lo lamento pero esa tobillera dice que aún no eres un hombre libre** (haciendo aterrizar con los pies en la tierra. Neal le sonrió).

- **¿Qué desalmado separaría a un niño de su única familia?**

- **Neal, me has repetido varias veces que no eres su padre, no hay vínculos sanguíneos, sé que eso no importa para ti, pero si para el sistema. Cuando todo esto acabe, el chico irá a un centro y si hay suerte será acogido por una buna familia y**…

- **¡No irá a ningún centro!** (dijo furioso Neal y la mirada de Neal estaba llena de fuego y rabia contenida. Neal se dio cuenta en el acto que había perdido los papeles y volvió a su cara de conquistador)** No te preocupes Peter, eso ya se verá, ahora debemos centrarnos en atrapar al asesino de Martha. Encontremos a quien iba de tras de esa partitura y encontraremos al asesino de Martha.**

- **Neal, solo te pido que no hagas ninguna tontería **(Neal solo le sonrió, una sonrisa que no le gustó nada a Peter).


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 3: "A Little Respect"_

Mientras tanto en el Bureau un encantador Michele respondí a por enésima a todo tipo de preguntas sobre su familia, Martha, él, su relación con Neal Caffrey y la noche del asesinato de Martha. La tipejo esa gorda y estúpida de asuntos sociales le caía como una patada en las pelotas pero sabía que se cazan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, así que Miky ignoraba todos los intentos de aquella harpía para provocarlo y hacerlo saltar y contestaba con su mejor sonrisa y con unos modales impecables. Crawford estaba admirado del autocontrol que mostraba el chico ya que él mismo había pedido los papeles cuando la asistente social había insinuado que el FBI lo estuviera tratando mal.

- **Repasémoslo una vez más** (dijo la asistenta social y Miky y el agente dieron un bufido de cansancio y fastidio).** Tu nombre es Michele Francisco Catafalco Tabalot, naciste el 26 de Octubre del 2000 en Livorno, hijo de Francesco Catafalco Telese y Martha Úrsula Tabalot. Vivías en Livorno con tu padre que era profesor de música hasta hace dos años en que falleció de un aneurisma **(Miky bajó la mirada)** des de entonces has estado en un internado en Ginebra y con tu madre, cuyas fuentes de ingreso se "desconocen". **

- **Si, señora **(dijo cansado pero sin ser impertinente).

- **Solo tienes dos familiares que sigan con vida **(el agente Crawford rugió por la falta de tacto) **el padre de tu madre, Pierce Tabalot, que está cumpliendo condena por robo en Camp Gabriels. Y tú "presunto" tío, al cual tuve el placer de conocer ayer, también convicto Neal Caffrey pero bajo el resguardo la supervisión del FBI ¿Es correcto?.**

- **Si señora, Neal es el hermano menor de mi madre.**

- **Pero no existe ninguna entrada con ese nombre ni ninguna prueba que demuestre ese parentesco **(Miky se encogió de hombros).

- **Yo solo puedo decirle lo que me han dicho toda la vida, señora** (Miky estaba ya muy cansado. Los amigos de su madre eran su única familia, quizás no fueran de sangre, pero era la única familia que conocía a parte de su abuelo).

- **Tienes nacionalidad Italiana.**

- **Y americana** (le corrigió Miky), **mi madre era americana, señora**

- **Cierto** (dijo molesta), **pero la que está activa es la Italiana ¿no?** (y le sonrió maliciosamente).

- **Yo eso lo desconozco, señora** (dijo Miky fulminándola con la mirada, Crawford le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió, para hacerle saber que estaba con él).

- **Tu madre falleció ayer en circunstancias que aún se desconocen.**

- **Fue asesinada señora, la ejecutaron, la mataron, la liquidaron, le dieron finiquito, la exterminaron, la... llámelo como quiera pero no murió en un accidente de coche ni le dio un paro cardiaco, así que no lo diga como si no hubiera pasado nada** (Miky se levantó de la silla y le gritó. La asistenta finalmente obtuvo lo que llevaba horas buscando hacer que el chico se soliviantara).

- **Está claro que el joven Catafalco es un chico muy irascible con problemas de control de la ira recomendaría que…**

- **Delores, procedamos a hacer las pruebas de ADN y deja al chico ya tranquilo** (dijo el otro asistente social que des de que llegaran solo había hecho que tomar notas)

- **Es un pequeño delincuente como todos los de su…**

- **¡Delores!** (el otro asistente la fulminó con la mirada haciendo que su compañera se callara de golpe) **¿Michele, no?** (pronunció bien a diferencia de su compañera a pesar que Miky le había corregido varias veces).

- **Sí, señor. **

- **Mientras dure la investigación el agente Burke se ha ofrecido de hacerse cargo de ti, pero una vez finalice, ya no estarás bajo la tutela del FBI, ¿entiendes que entonces deberemos buscarte un hogar donde quedarte?**

- **Sí, señor.**

- **En cuanto llegue el señor Caffrey os tomaremos pruebas de ADN para establecer si hay algún tipo de relación de parentesco entre vosotros dos. Pero debes de saber que aunque así fuera, el señor Caffrey es un convicto y es muy difícil que se le otorgue la tutela de un menor ¿entiendes? **(aquel hombre intentaba explicárselo de una forma muy clara pero sin ser brusco)

- **Sí, señor.**

- **Así que si sabes de algún otro familiar o amigo de la familia que pudiera hacerse cargo de ti sería bueno que nos lo dijeras, para que nos pusiéramos en contacto** (Miky bajó la cabeza. Claro que conocía más amigos de su madre pero desconocía el verdadero nombre de ellos y todos estaban fuera del sistema).

- **Muy bien, te dejo mi tarjeta **(alargándole la tarjeta)**, si te viniera a la cabeza cualquier posible nombre. Y Michele, espero que encuentren al tipo que asesinó a tu madre.**

- **Gracias señor.**

- **No hay de qué **(le sonrió. En ese momento entraron en el despacho Peter y Neal). **Perfecto, justo a tiempo señor Caffrey** (sonrió el asistente social) **si nos permite una muestra de su sangre **(sacando de su maletín dos kits de ADN. Neal miró a Miky con cariño y le dio un dedo al asesor para que le sacara una gota de sangre para analizar. Después Miky hizo lo mismo. Y con eso se despidieron los de asuntos sociales).

- **Esa tipa era una fiera rabiosa, agente Burke debió de ver la manera que acosó al chico, pero aguantó como un campeón** (chocando la mano con el chico).

- **Gracias Crawford, deja una copia la declaración de Miky sobre mi mesa y ya puedes marcharte a casa.**

- **Gracias señor** (dijo Crawford alegre ya que aún le faltaba una hora para terminar su turno).

- **¿Tan mal, eh? **(dijo Neal dándole un achuchón cariñoso).

- **¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre quien mató a Martha?** (se separó de forma muy tosca de Neal y le dijo de forma muy fría. Neal se hundió un poco al ver que Miky seguía tratándolo así pero no dejó que el chico se diera cuenta que ese trato le dolía, porque pensaba que le chico estaba en todo su derecho en odiarlo).

- **Hemos ido a ver a Álex.**

- **Martha habló con ella hace unos días. ¿Ella sabe algo?**(dijo Miky intentando sonar mayor)

- **No, nada de nuevo** (mintió Neal). **Pero seguimos trabajando.**

- **Mientes. Era mi madre, me lo debes, si no fuera por ti aún estaría viva** (dijo con rabia en medio de la oficina).

- **¡Miky! ¿Qué hemos hablado en el coche? **(le advirtió Peter aunque Miky no estaba seguro si era una advertencia o una amenaza. Miky no quería arriesgar su trasero porque aún se resentía de la zurra propinada por el agente Burke horas atrás, así que se calló, puso morros y se sentó en la misma silla donde esa mañana Peter lo había mandado esperar).** ¡Michele! **

- **¡Qué! ¡No he dicho nada! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué el FBI no respeta eso de "tiene derecho a guardar silencio"?** (dijo con sarcasmo Miky).

- **Dejemos las cosas claras, de una vez **(Peter se puso otra vez en plan sargento)**. Soy un agente del FBI que está al cargo de la investigación del asesinato de tu madre y que además está al cargo tuyo. Así que te quede claro. Nosotros estamos al cargo, tú no. Tú debes responder ante nosotros de todo, nosotros no. Y si vuelves a hablarme en ese tonito te voy a bajar todos esos humos a base de nalgadas ¿Capisci?**

- **Capisco** (dijo asustado)

- **Y una cosa más, Neal no te debe nada, fue tu madre la que intentó matarlo no al revés. Así que si vuelvo a oírte hablarle de esa forma vas a acabar muy mal, niñito.**

- **¡Peter!** (Neal lo fulminó con la mirada)

- **No, Neal.** (Dijo Peter acallando a Neal**) El chico no deja de tratarte como una mierda cuando no tiene porque. Una cosa es que tú te culpes de la muerte de su madre, que de eso también hablaremos tú y yo. Y otra bien distinta que te acuse él de ser el responsable de la muerte de su madre. Miky** (dijo agarrando por los hombros al chico)**, lo siento, créeme que lamento tu pérdida. Ningún niño debería perder a sus padres. Pero tu madre sabía que este mundo era peligroso y decidió libremente seguir en él. No podemos volver atrás en el tiempo, Miky, no podemos. Solo podemos hacerle justicia y que el tipo o los tipos que la mataron paguen por ello. Pero deja de odiar a Neal, porque te equivocas de hombre y ese odio no te llevará a ninguna parte.**

- **Quita tus sucias manos de mí, fed** (dijo dándole una patada en la espinilla y saliendo corriendo)

- **Esto de jugar al pilla-pilla, ya empieza a cansarme** (le dijo Peter a Neal y salieron los dos tras el chico de nuevo. Peor esta vez no tuvieron que correr mucho porque en el ascensor fue interceptado por Elizabeth que había decidido pasar a recoger a sus chicos a la oficina e ir a un italiano a cenar).

- **¡Ey! ¡Miky! ¿Qué son esas prisas?** (dijo con una sonrisa El pero con cara de no entender nada)

- **¡Hon! ¡Agárralo!** (gritó Peter al ver que el chico había topado con Elizabeth) **se escapa.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Capítulo 3: "A Little Respect"_

- **¡Hon! ¡Agárralo!** (gritó Peter al ver que el chico había topado con Elizabeth) **se escapa.**

- **Señora Burke, por favor **(le suplicó con ojitos de cachorrito, y esa mirada le hubiera válido de ser cualquier otra persona, pero Elizabeth sabía que su marido sería incapaz de hacerle nada malo a un pobre niño. Así que lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole que tomara el ascensor y saliera huyendo)**, por favor **(volvió a suplicar, Miky se veía realmente asustado, pero Elizabeth sabía que no debía soltarlo, a pesar que le angustiaba ver al niño así. La llegar Peter y Neal hasta donde estaban Miky y Elizabeth. Miky se escondió tras Elizabeth abrazándola fuertemente, como su fuera una especie de super escudo antimisiles).

- **¡Tú! ¡Tú!** (Peter se acercó aun cojeando tan furioso que no lograba articular palabra)

- **¡Peter, cojeas!** (dijo alarmada) **¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna?**

- **¡Él! ¡Él es lo que me ha pasado! **(dijo casi sacando espuma por la boca).

- **¿Cómo? (**dijo Elizabeth que no entendía nada)

- **Ya verás cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti pequeño diablillo **(dijo Peter apuntándolo con el dedo como hacen las abuelas cuando riñen a sus nietos)**.**

- **Cálmate Peter, te va subir la tensión, vamos, sentémonos y mientras te miro esa pierna me cuentas.**

- **¡Nooooo, señora Burke!** (gritó en pánico) **si entramos ahí dentro me matará el señor Burke, ya lo ha oído.**

- **Tonterías, aquí nadie va a matar a nadie **(dijo rodando los ojos Elizabeth)**.**

- **¡Oh, si, yo si!** (dijo Peter fulminándolo con la mirada e intentando agarrarlo, pero el chico rápidamente volvió a ponerse detrás de Elizabeth).

- **Peter por favor, el crío es él, no tú. Sentémonos todos y hablemos como personas civilizadas** (ordenó Elizabeth y nadie osó replicarle. Los Burke, Neal y Miky entraron de nuevo en la oficina y se dirigieron al despacho de Peter)** Muy bien cielito **(le dijo con una sonrisa Elizabeth mientras lo sentaba en una de las sillas de la oficina, Miky se sentía seguro con Elizabeth) **ahora siéntate, tú Neal, también** (Neal sin pensarlo también se sentó) **y Tú** (indicándole a su marido que se sentará en su sillón, Peter se sentó pero seguía sin perder el contacto visual con el chico. Entonces El, le subió la pernera de la pierna que cojeaba para ver si tenía algún daño. Y efectivamente tenía toda la espinilla ensangrentada) **¡Por dios! ¡Cómo te hiciste eso, Peter!** (y abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio donde sabía que su marido guardaba un pequeño botiquín y empezó a curarlo).

- **Aquí tu amigo Pelé, que tomó mi espinilla por un balón. Justo después de darse a la fuga** (dijo sarcásticamente Peter. Elizabeth miró a Miky buscando una respuesta pero el chico solo bajó la cabeza).

- **Él iba a hacerme daño** (dijo desesperado Miky).

- **¿Peter?** (dijo Elizabeth arqueando una ceja)

- **¡No me mires así, Hon! Él me dio una patada! **(dijo acusándolo como un niño. Elizabeth rodó los ojos).

- **Muy bien, des del principio. Quiero saber que he pasado **(dijo con cara de pocos amigos Elizabeth y les echó a todos una miradita de esas que te hacen pensar que dormirás en el sofá una larga temporada)**.**

- **Lo que ha pasado es que ese mocoso lleva todo el día con serios problemas de actitud y por más que se le ha avisado él sigue comportándose como un insufrible mocoso consentido. Está mañana casi logra que lo maten y ahora volvía a salir huyendo, hasta que no le maten no se dará por satisfecho**

- **Espera, espera, ¿Qué es eso de que casi lo matan?**

- **No, es verdad, solo fui a investigar, cosa que vosotros no hacéis** (dijo con rabia).

- **¿Disculpa?** (Peter estaba atónito) **Tengo a mis mejores hombres trabajando en este caso, pero no puedes pretender que se resuelvan de la noche a la mañana. No cuando hay de por medio extrañas partituras robadas, delitos de estafa, sicarios, estafadores, ladrones internacionales, prófugos de la justicia ¿He de continuar?**

- **Fottiti Stronzo!**(se levantó de la silla Michele muy enfadado y le dijo en italiano "que te jodan pedazo de mierda")

- **Zitto e Siediti di nuovo, Michele!** (Neal le mandó a callar y que se volviera a sentar también en italiano)

- **ma…(**empezó a quejarse)

- **No Michele, no, hay peros que valgan** (Neal dijo muy serio) **te he dicho que te sientes y te calles** (Neal le aguantó la mirada) **y eso es justo lo que vas a hacer** (Miky lo miró con desprecio pero se volvió a sentar). **Te vas a sentar y vas a mostrar al agente Burke y a su esposa esa exquisita educación que tu padre te enseñó o no será solo la mano de Peter de la que vas a querer salir huyendo. **

- **Esto no es justo **(y se cruzó de brazos y puso morros)

- **No, no lo es. Pero es lo que hay. Y más vale que empieces a comportarte porque Peter solo quiere ayudarte y tú en vez de agradecérselo y ayudarnos, te comportas como un auténtico capullo. Entiendo que estás pasando por un momento terrible Michele, pero sabes muy bien que esa no es forma de tratar a la gente. **

- **Eso es lo que estaba haciendo cuando fui a ver al perista, pero vosotros no quisisteis…**

- **¿Qué fuiste a ver un perista? **(le interrumpió escandalizada Elizabeth. Miky se la quedó mirando unos instantes y después bajo la cabeza no sabía porque pero sabía que debía avergonzarse de eso ante Elizabeth).

- **Venga contéstale a mi esposa, chico** (dijo Peter con una sonrisa aterradora, quizás no durmiera en el sofá esa noche después de todo)

- **Si, señora. Pero era un viejo amigo de Martha.**

- **¿Y quién te dice que el que mató a tu madre no era un viejo amigo de tu madre? Por lo que me ha dicho Peter, tenía que ser alguien cercano, alguien que supiera que estaba en casa de Neal** (le dijo ahora un poco enfadada Elizabeth, no podía creerse que el chico hubiera hecho algo tan peligroso).

- **Pero no pasó nada, estoy bien, ¿no? **(protestó Miky que se desquiciaba porque nadie parecía entenderle)

- **Oh, niñito, no. Estás bien porque dios no ha querido que nada malo te pasara **(le riñó Elizabeth)**.**

- **Sea por lo que sea estoy bien** (dijo un poco gallito) **y ya sabemos que el perista no fue. **

- **Eso ya lo sabíamos, Miky** (dijo una vez más Neal).

- **¡Chicos!** (dijo volviendo a llamar la atención de Neal y Miky) **¿Y me puedes explicar porque le has dado tal patada a Peter y salías corriendo como alma que persigue le demonio?** (y hubo un silencio generalizado) **No leo mentes, chicos, ¿Miky?** (Y Elizabeth se puso las manos en la cintura y lo miró fijamente, como hacía su padre cuando le pedía explicaciones por alguna travesura).

- **Él** (señalando a Peter) **quería quitarme una cosa que es mía. Y cuando le dije que no me amenazó con hacerme daño, por eso salí huyendo.**

- **¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, Miky?** (sin dejar esa mira inquisidora)

- **Sí, señora **(dijo muy seco)

- **¿Peter?** (se giró de repente para mirar cara a cara a su marido)

- **El chico tiene la partitura que el asesino de su madre buscaba, Elizabeth la necesitamos para la investigación** (dijo explicándose mientras intentaba sonar calmado aunque a esas alturas solo quería estrangular al chico).

- **¿Lo amenazaste Peter Burke?** (dijo Elizabeth muy seria)

- **Elizabeth, por favor, sabes que no**

- **¡Mientes! ¡Él me amenazó**! (se volvió a levantar Miky furioso mientras acusaba con el dedo directamente al agente del FBI).

- **Miky, siéntate, tranquilízate y dile a la señora Burke con que te amenazó Peter **(Miky se quedó mudo y se puso rojo como un tomate) **¿Miky?** (Neal insistió maliciosamente y viendo que el chico no decía nada finalmente decidió contárselo él mismo) **Elizabeth, Peter le amenazó con darle unas buenas nalgadas porque Miky no entraba en razón y se estaba comportando un auténtico malcriado.**

- **Ya veo** (respiró hondo Elizabeth y se sintió ridícula por haber sospechado de Peter por un segundo**). ¿Tienes hambre Miky?** (dijo Elizabeth volviendo a su naturaleza dulce y alegre de siempre. Miky se la quedó mirando un rato analizando a la señora Burke, pero esa invitación era mejor que la otra opción, recibir una zurra del "cara de perro" del agente Peter Burke).

- **Si, señora.**

- **Entonces no se hable más, ahora iremos los 4 a cenar a mi restaurante favorito y disfrutaremos de una agradable velada. Y después cuando lleguemos a casa ya hablaremos de cómo fue el día y como va a ir mañana** (Neal le sonrió a Elizabeth, cada día admiraba más a esa mujer).


	12. Chapter 12

_Capítulo 3: "A Little Respect"_

La cena fue incómodamente silenciosa, aunque Neal y Elizabeth intentaron amenizarla con comentarios muy jugosos y temas muy interesantes, ni Miky ni Peter participaron en la conversación. Peter aún hizo el esfuerzo de contestar cuando se le preguntaba algo, pero Miky decidió aplicar la ley el silencio.

Al llegar a casa Miky corrió a su habitación, para eludir a los adultos, Peter y Elizabeth subieron a su habitación para poner algo más cómodo mientras Neal jugueteaba con Satchmo. Pasado 10 minutos Neal tenía claro que Elizabeth y Peter estaban haciendo algo más que ponerse más cómodos, debían de estar hablando de Miky. Miky debía de ser su responsabilidad, no estaba bien que fueran los Burke los que tuvieran que hacerse cargo de él. Una cosa era lo que los de asuntos sociales dijeran, Neal estaba agradecido que Peter hubiera dado la cara por él, una vez más. Pero una cosa era que Peter diera la cara por él antes las autoridades y otra bien distinta que tuviera que encargarse realmente de Miky. No debió permitir que Peter zurrara al chico en coche, debió ser él mismo quién lidiara con el chico. Pero Neal, seguía sintiéndose responsable de la muerte de Martha y ver a Miky tan lleno de rabia y dolor le rompía el corazón. No quería causarle más sufrimiento, pero Peter tenía razón, no podían volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas. Y estar destrozado por dentro no te da derecho a comportarte con los demás como un capullo. Francesco no le hubiera permitido ni la más pequeña insolencia. ¿Maldita sea! hasta Martha que era mucho más permisiva que Francesco se hubiera crispado al ver esos ataques de megalomanía que había hecho alarde durante todo el día Miky. Podía entender que estuviera resentido con él, pero por alguna extraña razón, Miky la había tomado contra Peter. Y Peter era un buen hombre y no se merecía ese trato. Neal dejó a Satchmo y sin ningunas ganas entró en la habitación de invitados.

- **¡Ey al menos pica a la puerta!** (dijo Miky poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

- **Miky deja el jueguecito ese, hemos de hablar tú y yo.**

- **No tengo nada que decirte** (sin dejar de jugar. Neal le quitó la videoconsola).

- **¡Ey, eso es mío!.**

- **Lo sé yo te la regalé, las Navidades pasadas ¿lo recuerdas? **(Miky se cruzó de brazos)

- **Pero ahora es mía.**

- **No voy a discutir sobre esto** (dijo metiéndose la videoconsola en el bolsillo de la americana). **¿Qué mosca te ha picado con Peter? **(dijo sentándose en la cama).

- **No me gusta.**

- **¿No te gusta?** (dijo sorprendido de una respuesta tan infantil) **¿Por qué no te gusta? Si es un tipo muy majo y…**

- **No me gusta y punto. Y tú tampoco me gustas, ahora vete.**

- (Neal dio una larga respiración) **Mira Miky, ya tienes 12 años, no 3. Así que deja ya toda esa actitud. Peter está investigando quien mató a Martha, ha puesto los mejores medios y los mejores hombres trabajando en ello. Pero no es algo que se averigüe en 24 horas, lleva tiempo, puede llevar meses, años. Y si en vez de colaborar te vas a dedicar a estorbar con tus chiquilladas, durará más. Peter te ha abierto las puertas de su casa, si no fuera por él ahora mismo estarías en un centro de acogida** (Miky abandonó por un segundo la posé de sobrado cuando oyó eso) **creo que estaría bien mostrarle algo de respeto ¿no? De verdad Miky, hoy no te he reconocido. Tú no eres así. Sé que aún estás en shock por lo de Martha pero**

- **¡Cállate, no hables de ella, no tienes derecho! **(Miky se alteró mucho y empezó a chillarle. Al oír los gritos Peter estuvo a punto de bajar pero Elizabeth lo detuvo diciéndole que aquellos dos tenían cosas que arreglar).

- **¡Miky! ¡No eres él único que la ha perdido, joder! Una cosa era querer alejarla de mi vida y otra bien distinta es que esté muerta** (dijo Neal también chillando)** ¡Maldita sea Miky, Martha era mi familia también!.**

- **Pues a la familia no se le da la espalda.**

- **Ni se le traiciona.** (Dijo mirándolo muy serio, ya estaba cansado de toda esa actitud. Neal no le había dicho nada porque Miky era solo un niño que se acababa de quedar huérfano y no estaba bien hablar mal de la madre que acababa de perder, pero Miky se estaba aprovechando de esa circunstancia y Neal se daba cuenta**) No fui yo quien le dio la espalda. Y lo sabes. No juegues a que no sabes de lo que te hablo. Martha no era una santa, nunca lo fue, es por eso que tu padre intentó mantenerte alejado al máximo del tipo de vida que tu madre llevaba. E hizo bien.**

- **Sé mejor que tú como era mi madre, al igual que sé que ella acudió a ti y tú le diste la espalda y ahora está muerta** (Miky seguía en sus trece, no daba su brazo a torcer)**.**

- **Mira Miky, no te lo voy a volver a repetir, lo que pasó entre tu madre y yo era algo entre nosotros dos. Ella fue quien eligió acabarlo todo. Y cuando se fugó de la cárcel y acudió a mí en vez de cerrarle la puerta en los morros o llamar yo mismo a los federales, le ofrecí mi casa ,15 días y dinero para que los dos huyerais. Creo que hice más de lo que debía teniendo en cuenta que ella me entregó a nuestros antiguos jefes para que me mataran. **

- **La obligaron hacerlo, ella jamás lo hubiera hecho y lo sabes.**

- **¿Y también le obligaron a aceptar el dinero?** (dijo dolido) **Mira Miky, quiero pensar que tenía una buena razón, aunque cuando apareció en mi puerta después de fugarse no quiso decirme porque. Pero Martha jamás daba explicaciones y eso lo sabemos los dos. ¿O acaso no crees que si me hubiera dicho que tenía pensado vender esa maldita partitura no se lo habría quitado de la cabeza?. Sea como sea, Peter no tiene nada que ver con nuestras historias, así que si vuelvo a verte comportándote como un capullo con Peter no será Peter sino yo quién te dé una buena tunda.**

- **¡ja!** (dijo con sarcasmo Miky).

- **No me provoques, Michele, porque no te va a gustar lo que encuentres** (dijo en un tono amenazador Neal, Miky se asustó un poco pero tenía demasiado orgullo para mostrarlo).

- **Tú no tienes derecho a**

- **Soy tú única familia Michele, y lo que hiciste hoy fue la cosa más idiota que has hecho en toda tu vida, podía haber hecho que te mataran. Y no contento con eso querías volver a repetir tu fuguita de escapismo.**

- **No fue ninguna idiotez, Neal.**

- **¿NO? Lo más seguro es que el asesino de Martha esté aún por aquí. No logró lo que buscaba, que era la partitura, y si mató por ella no irá a ninguna parte hasta que la consiga. Yo si fuera él, me mantendría muy alerta y vigilaría los amigos y colegas de Martha para ver si alguien la tiene. ¿No sé? Vigilaría los peristas por si alguien estuviera interesado en deshacerse de una partitura. Peristas como Maxwell. Miky, hasta esta mañana nadie sabía que estabas aquí, nadie sabía que tú sabías de la partitura y ahora puede que lo sepan. Mira, Miky, tú hoy le has servido una oportunidad en bandeja.**

- **¡Me da igual! **(dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda)

- **¡Pues a mí no me da igual! Así que a partir de ahora no irás ni a mear sin vigilancia. **

- **Ya veremos** (volvió a girarse momentáneamente para hablarle muy chulito a Neal).

- **Micheleeeeeee** (dijo Neal entre dientes).

- **Estoy cansado quiero dormir.**

- **Son las 10, no tienes sueño. Además Peter y El quieren hablar contigo ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?**

- **Pues diles que estaba cansado, ya hablaremos mañana** (dijo dándose la vuelta. Neal se quedó mirando la espalda de Miky durante unos segundos sin saber bien lo que hacer. ¿Era ese un momento para dejarlo pasar o era uno de esos momentos para ponerse firme? Neal no se había comportado como un adulto en su vida y mucho menos como un padre. Él era el tío divertido no el adulto aguafiestas. Neal vio un cepillo lustrar los zapatos en la mesita de noche y supo lo que debía hacer).

- PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF (5 cepillazos cayeron rápidos pero implacables sobre el muslo izquierdo de Miky).

- **AUUUUUUUUU **(gritó Miky y se giró rápidamente PARA ver con qué diablos le había dado Neal que dolía tanto) **¡Qué cojones haces, Neal!**

- PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF (otros 5 cayeron pero esta vez en el muslo derecho)

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ¡para ya! ¡Joder!**

- PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF **¿He de seguir dándote o vas a empezar a comportarte, Michele?** (arqueando una ceja. Michele se bajó de la cama y se apartó de Neal todo lo que pudo)

- **¡GRRR TE ODIO!** (dijo furioso Miky mientras se sobaba en el muslo que justo acababa de recibir los 5 cepillazos).

- **Ya lo has dejado patente, ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Te vas a empezar a comportar con los Burke o he de seguir sacándole brillo a tu trasero?** (Miky lo fulminó con la mirada) **De acuerdo, como tú quieras** (y se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado todo el rato).

- **No, no, no** (dijo desesperado y poniendo su trasero a buen resguardo contra la pared. Neal se detuvo y arqueó una ceja esperando una respuesta). **Me comportaré** (dijo en pánico), **por favor Neal** (suplicó Miky)

- **Muy bien, ahora cuando los Burke bajen, lo primero que vas a hacer es disculparte por ese comportamiento tan deplorable de hoy y por haber dado esa patada a Peter** (Miky rodó los ojos, Neal tuvo que morderse el labio inferior al verlo). **¡Miky!** (le llamó en un tono muy poco amigable para llamar su atención).

- (dio un bufido) **valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**(dijo con cara de asco) **me disculparé.**

- **Miky, hablo en serio, cuando salgamos ahí fuera, quiero ver un cambio de 180 grados en tu comportamiento o será este cepillo el que hable** (subió ambas cejas).** Y hablará mucho, hablará alto y hablará duro ¿Me has entendido, Michele? **(Michele tragó saliva y asintió aquella era la primera vez que Neal se ponía en ese plan con él y sinceramente no lo estaba disfrutando para nada).

- **Sí, señor** (Neal se quedó parado con ese señor, él era tío Neal o Neal, jamás había sido "señor" para Miky, pero aunque jamás lo había tratado con esas formalidades, cosas que si hacía con su padre, siempre lo había tratado con respeto y cariño cosa que parecía haber desaparecido por completo con la muerte de su madre).

- **Así me gusta** (dijo aguantando el personaje y se acercó a Miky y le dio un achuchón cariñoso) **Miky, es duro, pero no estás solo** (le dijo con ternura y Miky no luchó solo se dejó abrazar). **No lo estás.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 4: "Don'tYouWant Me?"_**

Elizabeth y Peter bajaron a la cocina y prepararon unas infusiones y un cacao caliente, mientras Neal acababa de hablar con Miky, había oído los gritos, los insultos, después lo que estaban seguros que eran unas nalgadas y después un silencio. Elizabeth había sugerido que lo mejor era darles unos momentos para serenarse y hacer las paces, después Peter ya tendría esa charla con Miky. Pero Elizabeth se sentía un poco intranquila, el Miky que ella había conocido era una réplica en miniatura de Neal y el Miky que le había descrito Peter era una réplica en miniatura de los tipos esos que salían en "jersey shore". Elizabeth sabía que su marido no era un hombre que se sintiera muy cómodo con los niños pero ella misma había visto la espinilla de su marido y estaba claro que un verdadero gentleman jamás se liaría a patadas. Elizabeth quería pensar que todo era debido al estrés post-traumático que debía estar sufriendo el niño. Al fin y al cabo acababa de perder a su madre…pero ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si Michele era violento y malintencionado? Al fin y al cabo era hijo de Martha, y Martha había vendido a Neal, casi lo matan, sino fuera por Diana y Peter, Neal hubiera sido asesinado por aquellos tipejos que mandaron los Peruccio. ¿Qué sabían ellos de ese chico realmente? Solo que Neal insistía en decir que era su única familia y que debía hacerse cargo de él y protegerlo. Una única familia de la cual no habían sabido nada hasta la muerte de Martha. Y después estaban esos enormes ojos azules, idénticos a los de Neal. Elizabeth cuando los miraba no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad que Martha y Neal, en el pasado, hubieran sido algo más que colegas de profesión. Mientras Elizabeth estaba inmersa en esos pensamientos Peter estaba inmerso en otros bien distintos. El chico había puesto en compromiso la investigación, y lo más probable es que el asesino de Martha ya estuviera alertado de su existencia, y de que la partitura debía estar en su poder, tenerlo en casa puede que no fuera seguro para Elizabeth. No iba a permitir poner de nuevo la vida de su esposa en peligro, pero Miky era solo un niño, un niño del demonio, si, pero un niño que había sido testigo del asesinato de su madre. Peter se debatía entre ayudar a su amigo y proteger al niño o alejar de cualquier situación potencialmente peligrosa a su mujer.

Miky y Neal salieron de la habitación de invitados, Miky aun tenía los ojos vidriosos y Neal se le veía cansado, pero mantenía esa sonrisa que sujetaba de forma cariñosa a Miky por la nuca, le dio un pequeño empujoncito para que hablara con los Burke.

- **Señor Burke** (dijo con la cabeza gacha y entregándole la partitura) **esta es la partitura, aquel tipo no paraba de pedírsela, gracias a ella Martha conoció a papá, ella nunca se la hubiera dado** (Peter tomó la partitura y asintió con la cabeza). **Señora Burke, lamento haberme comportado tan mal con su marido y usted después de su generosidad** (Elizabeth sonrió ese el mini Neal que ella había conocido el día anterior) .

- **He hecho cacao ¿te apetece?**

- **Si, señora Burke, gracias.**

- **Nada de señora Burke, soy Elizabeth** (le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla) Vamos al salón allí estaremos más cómodos pero Neal miró a fijamente a Miky, durante unos momentos hubo un intercambio de miradas y muecas que los Burke no entendían pero finalmente una mirada muy intimidante de Neal hizo que Miky volviera a abrir la boca)

- **Siento haberle dado una patada y haberle hecho daño, señor Burke, no volverá a pasar **(Miky miró de reojo a Peter y después a Neal que asintió con la cabeza para indicarle a Miky que había hecho bien al disculparse).

- **Eso espero, necesito mis piernas para andar** (dijo con sarcasmo pero sin sonar alegre, no para nada sonaba alegre Peter).** Vamos al salón, hemos de hablar los cuatro** (Neal, Elizabeth y Miky se sentaron en el sofá y Peter guardó la partitura en su maletín y se sentó en el sillón).**Muy bien. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Mientras dure la investigación, estás bajo mi responsabilidad. Y eso significa que debo protegerte para que nada malo te pase** (Miky iba a decir algo pero Peter levanto la mano para indicarle que no le interrumpiese). **Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio, Miky, y por eso voy a hacer todo lo posible para averiguar y encerrar al tipo que mató a tu madre. Y también me voy a asegurar que nada malo os ocurra ni a Neal ni a ti. Y para eso vas a tener que ayudarme, me vas a decir la verdad de todo lo que sepas sobre tu madre y esa partitura y vas a obedecerme en todo lo que te diga **(Miky no sabía que decir ni que pensar, solo quería venganza y no confiaba en Peter porque sabía que a él no le caía bien Martha).

- **¿Miky?** (Neal le llamó la atención al ver que el chico no decía nada)**¿Has oído lo que te acaba de decir Peter?** (Miky solo asintió muy discretamente con la cabeza).

- **A partir de ahora mismo, te vas a mantener al margen de la investigación, Neal y yo, si creemos conveniente, **(hizo un inciso Peter para que no hubieran mal entendidos posteriores)** te iremos informando, pero no más salidas no autorizadas, no más juegos de manos, no más obstrucciones, mentiras, patadas o tonterías. A partir de ahora harás todo lo que se te diga y cuando se te diga. Necesitamos mantenerte a salvo para hacer nuestro trabajo. Miky, entiende que el tiempo que dediquemos a hacer de niñera no lo estaremos dedicando a averiguar que pasó con tu madre**.

- **Si, señor **(dijo dócilmente Miky, pero ninguno de los 3 adultos le creyeron cuando lo dijo).

- **Cariño** (dijo Elizabeth tomando el ambas manos) **solo queremos ayudarte, deja que te ayudemos** (y le sonrió dulcemente).

- **Les he dado la partitura ¿no?** (dijo cansado).

- **No debiste quitársela a Neal des de buen un principio** (Peter le riñó pero no muy duro).**Es una prueba muy importante para el caso de tu madre, podría facilitarnos muchas pistas.**

- **No veo que diferencia hay entre que la tenga yo o la tenga el FBI** (dijo poniendo morros)

- **Podemos analizarla, buscar huellas, buscar trazas de ADN…pero sobretodo porque alguien está dispuesto a matar a quién la tenga en su poder **(le explicó Peter de forma tranquila y sosegada).

- **Es mía.**

- **Es robada, Miky** (le aclaró Peter).

- **No lo entiende, esa partitura…**(las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Miky, Neal lo abrazó, él sabía la historia que había detrás de esa partitura)

- **Peter, para Miky no es un tesoro, es su historia, la historia de como sus padres se conocieron.**

- **¿Creí que dijiste que el padre del chico era legal?**

- **Y lo era, era el tipo más integro y moralmente intachable, después de ti** (le sonrió),** que jamás he conocido** (Miky asintió sin dejar el abrazo de Neal)**. Hace 14 años Martha y yo estábamos en Padua, éramos jóvenes y ambiciosos, creíamos que nos íbamos a comer el mundo. La vida era fácil y divertida. Martha supo que había una exhibición en la catedral de música sacra, la pieza estrella era la partitura original de la BetuliaLiberata de Mozart. Así que Martha y yo planeamos el robo, pero surgió un problemilla** (el problemilla era el padre furioso de una chica con la que había estado tonteando pero eso no lo diría delante de Miky)** y no pude asistirla. Así que pensé que Martha se echaría a tras, pero al cano de 3 días vi en la televisión la noticia del robo de la partitura y supe que Martha había tenido algo que ver** (Neal sonrió orgulloso y Peter le puso una mueca de desaprobación, Neal continuo con su narración).** Martha se las había tenido que ingeniar para tener acceso a la sala donde estaba custodiada la partitura. Y lo logró haciéndose con la tarjeta de acceso a un joven estudiante de piano de la prestigiosa AccademiaMusicaleChigiana, ese joven era Francesco Catafalco Telese, el padre de Miky. Francesco era un buen hombre, de los pocos hombres decentes que quedan, logró lo inimaginable que Martha dejara nuestro estilo de vida, que sentará cabeza, formara una familia, ya sabes…el pack completo**

- **¿y entonces cómo es que yo tengo esa partitura en mi maletín? ¿Y cómo es que el FBI tiene cajas y cajas con informes sobre Martha?.**

- **No duró mucho, Martha quería a Francesco y a Michele, pero esa vida la asfixiaba y Francesco lo sabía, así que Francesco se hizo cargo hasta hace un par de años que murió del niño y Martha se mantenía en contacto con ellos pero los mantenía la margen de su vida.**

- **¿Y la partitura?**

- **Buenos, esa es una historia muy graciosa jajaja** (dijo Neal un poco nervioso)

- **Me muero por oírla** (dijo Peter esperándose lo peor).

- **Bueno, cuando Francesco se enteró del robo de la partitura, no tardó nada en atar cabos y saber que Martha estaba detrás de esa desaparición. Así que le pidió que la devolviese. Martha que estaba intrigada con Francesco pero que aun no sabía si aquello solo iba a ser un amorío de verano, le pidió al mejor falsificador** (Peter rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que se refería a él mismo) **que le hiciera la mejor falsificación posible de la partitura. Entonces una llamada anónima dijo donde podían encontrar la partitura y la partitura fue restituida. Martha y Francesco siguieron saliendo, y acabaron casándose y teniendo a Miky, Martha jamás se vio con el corazón de decirle la verdad a Francesco. **

- **¿Tú lo sabías?**

- **No** (dijo Miky)** pensé que esa era la falsificación, ella me dijo que era una mala copia, pensé que si sabían que no era auténtica dejarían de investigar.**

- **¿Una mala copia? ¿Eso te dijo Martha? **(dijo Neal un poco ofendido)

- **¡Neal!** (le amonestó Peter) **¿Entonces tu madre te dijo que era una falsificación?**.

- **Si, señor Burke, Martha había encontrado un cauto al cual endosársela** (había desesperación en su voz). **Pero entonces recibió una llamada y se puso paranoica, estaba muy rara. Sé que se reunión con Álex, pero me mandó a ver la tele mientras ellas hablaban en la terraza y no sé de que hablaron y también sé que fue a ver a Maxwell el jueves por la tarde, y antes de ayer por la mañana había quedado con otras dos personas, pero no sé con quien, Martha no quería contarme nada, decía que todo saldría bien, pero…**(y empezó a llorar de nuevo).

- **Shhhhhh Miky** (le abrazó Neal mientras Elizabeth le acariciaba el pelo)** ya está…**

- **El tipo que le disparó, Martha y él se conocían…intentó convencerle de ir a medias, entonces él se puso furioso oí como peleaban, cuando Martha se negó a entregarle la partitura oí como ponía el apartamento de Neal patas arribay después él… él le disparó, yo no hice nada, me quede callado y quieto en aquel aplomar, después se fue y al cabo de un par de horas llegó la policía.**

- **Espera un momento, ¿la policía llegó un par de horas después de que disparan a tu madre?**

- **Si.**

- **Hay una estación de policía a 4 calles del apartamento de Neal. **

- **8 minutos** (dijo Neal)

- **La policía dijo que tardo 15 minutos des de que recibieron la llamada alertando del disparo hasta que llegaron a tu apartamento** (Peter le dijo a Neal)

- **No alertaron al momento, ningún vecino oyó el disparo, fue el asesino quien alertó.**

- **¿Pero porqué? **(preguntó Elizabeth)

- **Para ver si nosotros hallábamos la partitura (dijeron Neal y Peter a la vez) y hacerse con ella.**

- **¿Pero cómo se iba hacer con ella si es una prueba en una investigación en curso del FBI?** (Elizabeth pensaba que como plan ese era un plan lamentable)**.**

- **Esperando que el caso se enfríe y después entrando en el almacén de pruebas y haciéndose con ella. **

- **Eso no es tan sencillo.**

- **¿Si quieres llamo a Álex y le digo que te explique cómo hacerlo?** (dijo Neal y Peter resopló por las narices como un toro a punto de envestir)

- **Entonces no puedes llevarla al FBI, porque eso es lo que él quiere **(exclamó Miky).

- **Entonces eso es precisamente lo que haremos **(dijo Peter sonriendo y Neal sonrió también, mientras que Miky y Elizabeth no entendían nada). **Es muy tarde ya, Miky a la cama, mañana nos espera un largo día.**

- **No tengo sueño, creo que me quedaré un ratito más…**

- **He dicho a la cama Miky **(repitió de nuevo el agente Peter Burke en un tono más serio)

- **Pero yo no**

- **Miky **(le suplicó Neal) **obedece**(intentando que el chico entrar en razón)**.**

- **Pero es que es verdad, no tengo sueño es muy pronto son las once.**

- **Más a mi favor,**(dijo Peter arrugando la nariz) **ya hace un buen rato que deberías estar en la cama durmiendo.**

- **Nunca me voy tan temprano a la cama**

- **Michele** (Peter utilizó el nombre no el diminutivo)** hemos quedado que te ibas a portar bien y que ibas a ser obediente ¿no?**

- **Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la investigación, simplemente no tengo sueño.**

- **Michele, es tarde ya, ha sido un día muy duro y debes descansar así que te vas a ir a la cama y sino tienes sueño cuenta ovejitas, pero no te quiero por aquí, dando tumbos a estas horas.**

- **Perooooo**(poniendo ojitos de perrito abandonado)

- **Michele obedece** (le advirtió Neal poniéndose de píe, para intimidar un poco más y levantando una ceja).

- **Peroooo**(esta vez puso morros y se cruzó de brazos y empezó de nuevo a protestar así que Neal se puso frente a frente a él)

- **Michele Francisco o te vas ya a la cama o te llevó yo mismo a base de palmadas **(le amenazó Neal llevándose las manos a la cintura. Miky se quedó unos segundos mirando a Neal intentando averiguar si iba en serio o era un farol. Y finalmente dio resoplido y se fue al cuarto de invitados).

- **Yo también voy a irme a la cama, no os acostéis muy tarde **(dijo Elizabeth dándole un beso a Peter y subiendo al dormitorio)

- **Woaaaaaaaaaaa Neal, he estado a punto de irme yo mismo a la cama. Nunca hubiera pensado verte en plan…plan…**(no le salía las palabras)** tan intimidante. **

- **• ja ja muy gracioso Peter, debes de estar disfrutándolo ¿verdad? Al fin pruebo un poco de mi propia medicina ¿no?**

- **Lo has dicho tú, no yo, jajaja **(Neal negó con la cabeza pero finalmente sonrió)**. Ok**. **Dejémoslo ya, vamos a ver cómo vamos a pillar a ese cabrón.**

- **si, pongámonos a ello** (y le hizo con el dedo la señal que guardara silencio. Y con el mayor sigilo posible fue hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación de invitados y sacó de la oreja a Miky que estaba contra la pared escuchando lo que Peter y Neal pudieran decir) **¡A la cama!** (y le dio una palmada en el trasero) _PLAFF_

- **Aaaaauuuu yo solo quería un vaso de agua **(tapándose la retaguardia con una mano y con la otra intentando aliviar la presión del agarre de Neal de su oreja)**.**

- **Ve a por el vaso y a la cama **_PLAFF_ (le soltó la oreja y de otra palmada lo impulsó a la cocina)**¡RÁPIDO!**

- **SI, SI, JOOO Qué gruñón **(Peter se rió al ver que por una vez no era él el que perdía la paciencia por la frescura de otro).

- **No lo disfrutes **(le dijo Neal a Peter con una media sonrisa de complicidad)

- **¿quién? ¿yo? Para nada **(Peter estaba teniendo problemas para aguantarse la risa).

- **¡Ves!** (enseñándole el vaso) **agua**(Neal solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Miky pilló a la primera que debía dejar de provocarlo)**.**

- **Miky, se te pillo fuera de la cama otra vez, te la cargas **(Y Neal esta vez lo acompañó hasta la cama, lo arrapó y se quedó un poco con él hasta que comprobó que el chico empezaba a quedarse dormido)** Buenas noches, Miky **(le dijo dándole un beso en al frente y cerrando la puerta tras de él).

- **¿Ya se durmió la pequeña fierecilla?**

- **Siii, ahora pongámonos con esto, antes que esa ¿pequeña fierecilla? Vuelva a tener sed.**

- **¿Alguna idea?**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 4: "Don'tYouWant Me?"**_

- **¿Alguna idea?**

- **Si yo quisiera hacerme con una prueba que está bajo la custodia del FBI lo haría en el cambio de turno. Normalmente la gente tiene prisa por marcharse y los que acaban de llegar aun están haciendo el remolón.**

- **Esto es el FBI, no una oficina de empleo.**

- **Como quieras, pero es el mejor momento, me haría pasar por alguien de mantenimiento o la limpieza, incluso un agente, pero eso implicaría mayor riesgo, y no sabemos si nuestro tipo es solo un asesino o también tiene otras cualidades.**

- **Creo que ya tienes nuevo puesto asignado.**

- **O venga Peter, no, eso es un coñazo, tú lo odiabas. Aquel maldito patio me recuerda demasiado a la cárcel.**

- **La zona de picnic, Neal. **

- **Además aquel tipo…me odia.**

- **Odia a todo el mundo. Te reasignaran "a pruebas". ¿crees que podrías volver a falsificar la partitura?**

- **Yo nunca he dicho que fuera yo quien la falsificara Peter.**

- **Como sea, Neal, ¿Podrías tener una réplica para pasado mañana?**

- **Si, necesitaría llamar a Mozz para conseguir un par de cosillas, pero no veo ningún problema, al fin y al cabo soy presuntamente el mejor** (le sonrió Neal, Peter rodó los ojos).**Pero Peter yo creo lo de la vigilancia es más un trabajo para Jones.**

- **Te va a encantar.**

- **¿Este es una especie de castigo por lo de esta mañana? Porque ya te he pedido disculpas, tenía que asegurarme que aún teníamos la partitura, era para entregártela.**

- **No es un castigo. Te necesito dentro por si el sujeto tiene otras cualidades. Yo también estaré.**

- **¿Vuelves al purgatorio?** (preguntó asombrado Neal).

- **Más o menos** (dijo con una sonrisa malévola)

- (Neal sonrió)** conozco esa sonrisita, agente Burke, eso no puede ser bueno. **

Peter y Neal continuaron hablando sobre la táctica a seguir. Mientras tanto Miky decidió que ya había tenido bastante de tanto mangoneo y que Neal le hubiera dado con el cepillo de sacar lustre y después esas dos últimas palmadas…era demasiado. Neal se suponía que debía de estar de su lado y no en su contra. Tomó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Álex. "Necesito un sitio donde dormir. Neal no es de fiar. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?". Al cabo de 3 minutos, Álex le escribió un mensaje "mi casa, es su casa ¿Dónde paso a buscarte" Miky sabía que Álex no se acercaría a la casa de un agente del FBI ni harta de vino, así que decidió quedar con ella en 30 minutos el Bryant Park en el "southwestporch". Miky recogió sus cosas y salió por la ventana, estaba seguro que Álex no sería tan capulla como Neal y el agente Burke.

Neal y Peter estuvieron un rato más hablando hasta que Neal recibió un mensaje. "Reúnete conmigo enfrente de la Biblioteca publica, en 10 minutos".

- **Un mensaje de Álex, he de irme.**

- **¿Álex? ¿creí que no os hablabais? Por cierto, ¿no es aún una fugitiva?**

- **Peter…**(poniendo ojitos de cachorrito, Peter respiró hondo y asintió) **quedó en llamarnos si teníaalguna pista de lo de Martha.**

- **Te acompaño.**

- **No, ya sabes lo que siente por los federales.**

- **Pues entonces no vas.**

- **¿Qué? Ahora me tratas a mí también como a un niño.**

- **No, solo te recuerdo que hay un asesino por ahí suelto y Miky no es el único que puede estar en peligro, te recuerdo que fue en tu apartamento donde mataron a Martha. **

- **Entonces no debería hacer la vigilancia en el almacén de las pruebas.**

- **Vamos, te llevo **(dijo Peter un lanzándole la americana).

- **Esto no le va a gustar nada **(dijo Neal poniéndose la americana)**.**

- **A mi tampoco me fascina**(tomando las llaves y saliendo detrás de Neal por la puerta)**.**

Al llegar al Bryant Park Peter y Neal vieron algo que no esperaban, era Álex tomando un vaso de café sentada en una de las sillas del "southwestporch" en compañía. La compañía de un chico de metro sesenta moreno de ojos azules y pelo negro impecablemente peinado.

**• Yo lo mato** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

**• Peter** (Neal detuvo a Peter que parecía un torero a punto de entrar a matar), **tranquilízate, quizás haya una beuna razón para** (pero Peter no le dejó acabar

• **¿para qué, Neal? Para que un niño de su edad esté a las 12 de la noche en Bryant Park? O par que un testigo bajo vigilancia esté en pleno Manhattan a merced de cualquier matón de tres a cuarto? ¿O para que volviera a desobedecerme, no perdón, rectifico a DESOBEDECERNOS?**

**• OK, pero al menos deja que se explique, ¿de acuerdo?**

**• Mañana mismo voy a pedir otra tobillera, una de tamaño infantil grrrr.**

**• Peter**

**• Nada de Peters, sé que adoras a ese chico como si fuera tu sobrino**

**• no escomo, es mi sobrino.**

**• Déjate de juegos, Neal. Ambos sabemos que no hay lazos de sangre entre vosotros, y cuando obtengan los resultados de esas pruebas de ADN, el chico acabará en una casa de acogida** (Peter estudió la cara de Neal y entonces abrió mucho los ojos) **¡Los hay! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Lo sabía!.**

**• ¡No, no es mi hijo!, Por dios Peter, que dices!**(dijo casi en pánico) **Martha y yo éramos lago más que viejos compañeros…**(Neal tragó saliva no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta) **misma madre** (acabó por fin condensándole a su amigo).

**• ¿Martha y Tú erais hermanos?** (Peter estaba alucinando, primero un padre policía corrupto, después haber crecido en protección de testigos, después lo de Sam y ahora una hermana secreta. Neal era como una matriusca).

**• Hermanastros, ella era fruto del primer matrimonio de mi madre. Cuando su padre salió de la cárcel abandonó el programa de protección de testigos y se fue con él. Nos volvimos a reencontrar años más tarde JAJAJA** (sonrió con nostalgia) **justo aquí, en la biblioteca.**

**• Vaya, así que los Caffrey y los Tabalot son familia. **

**• Ni siquiera sé si Caffrey era el verdadero apellido de mi madre. Lo era cuando conoció a mi padre. **

**• Porque no lo mencionaste cuando apareció Martha.**

**• Nadie sabe que éramos realmente hermanos, ni Mozz, ni Kate, ni Álex, solo Sam, mi madre, el padre de Martha y Helen.**

**• ¿El chico lo sabe?**

**• No, cree que soy su tío, pero solo porque era amigo de la infancia de su madre**.

**• ¿Y cómo crees que se lo va a tomar?** (preguntó Peter preocupado más por Neal que por Miky, mientras observaba de lejos como Álex y Miky hablaban mientras tomaban alguna bebida caliente).

**-** (Neal arqueó una ceja) **¿Tú que crees?**

**• en ese caso mejor no decirle nada por ahora, cuando ya hayamos pillado al asesino de Martha y esté fuera de peligro veremos que hacemos.**

**• no puedo dejar que vaya a un centro de menores, Peter. Se lo juré a su madre.**

**• ¿qué tenía Martha contra los centros de acogida?**

**• Martha nada, Franceso. Él se crió en uno de ellos, y le hizo prometer que si algo malo le pasaba a él, no dejaría nunca que él acabara en uno de esos sitios.**

**• Por eso no tiene familia en Italia ¿no?**

**• Nadie. Si la hubiera tenido, Martha lo hubiera dejado con ellos.**

**• en vez de eso lo internó en una prestigiosa escuela suiza y hacía demadre solo en vacaciones.**

**• no puedes culparla por querer mantenerlo lejos de todo esto.**

**• podría haberlo dejado y hacerse cargo de él, y ahora no estaría muerta y él no estaría en peligro.**

**• Lo intentó, ya lo intentó cuando Miky nació, pero… no está hecha para la vida de pastel de manzana. **

**• vaya eso me suena…**(Neal sonrió dulcemente)

**• Álex nos ha visto, lo mejor es que vayamos, antes que nos vea también Miky y salgo huyendo.**

**• Otra vez** (dijo Peter con una mueca de disgusto).

**• Otra vez** (dijo derrotado Neal).

**• Ejemejem** (se aclaró la voz Peter y Miky dio un bote y al ver quien era se puso blanco e hizo caso a su primer instinto correr pero Peter ya se lo esperaba y lo agarró rápidamente del brazo) **No tan rápido, Richard Kimble**(Miky lo miró extrañado no sabía quién era se Richard Kimble pero ahora mismo le preocupaba más lo enfadado que se veía el agente Peter Burke).

**• Gracias, Álex **(le dijo Neal y le sonrió)

**• ok, os dejo que resolváis vuestros problemas, es tarde.**

**• Álex, ¿Has oído algo por ahí?**

**• Deberías concertar esa cita con el "conserje"**(y le acarició la cara a Neal).

**• ¡Me has traicionado! **(dijo indignado Miky).

**• Oh, pequeño, te queda aun mucho por aprender, esto no es traición. Nada más lejos** (se giró hacia Neal). **Cuida bien de él. **

**• Lo haré **(dijo con una tierna sonrisa Neal).

**• ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME! **(empezó a gritar Miky mientras intentaba librarse del agarre de Peter)** ¡Déjame en paz, cabrón!.**

**• Sin pellejo te voy a dejar, ¡Ya está bien! estate quieto Miky** (pero Miky nada más lejos de estarse quieto, se puso aún más nervioso y le dio un mordisco en el brazo a Peter que lo soltó en el acto)

**• Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ¡Maldita sea! **(dijo mirándose la marca de los dientes de Miky en su brazo. Miky no llegó a dar ni un paso tan pronto como Peter soltaba al chico Neal lo había agarrado**). No solo voy a tener que ponerte una correa por lo visto también un bozal** (dijo furioso Peter).

**• Déjame, te odio, déjame** (decía lleno de rabia mientras luchaba esta vez contra Neal).

**• ¡Ya! ¡Para ya! Si vas a tener un berrinche como un mocoso de tres años te trataré como a un mocoso de tres años, Michele.**_PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_** (**seis duras palmadas cayeron una tras otra sobre el trasero de Miky)

**• HEY CHE FAI? NON TOCCARMI SAI...AHIAAAAaaaaay ay ayay para auuuu¡Me haces daño Neal!**(probó en inglés por si era cuestión de idioma, pero algo le decía que no)

**• Porca di quella miseria, Michele, Quante volte ti devo ripetere che non si deve scappare di casa?**(Neal estaba furioso, le preguntó cuantas veces más tendría que repetirle que no debía escaparse de casa mientras lo zarandeaba y dejó caer otras 5 nalgadas) _PLAFF PLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFFPLAFF_

**• aaaaaaaaay no noay ay ay, smettila! mi fai male.**

**• quando arriveremo a casa io e te parleremo...Mi hai capito? **(Neal se detuvo y lo puso frente a frente para que le mirase directo a los ojos y viera que no estaba para jueguecitos y le dijo que cuando llegaran a acs ya hablarían ellos dos, sabiendo que no se refería a habalr de verdad sino que era un eufemismo para no decir que le iba a dar una buena azotaina)

**• No, Neal, ti prego, non mipunirein questo modo**(mientras se ponía una mano en el trasero).**Ti prego Neal,non lo fare. Non sculacciarmi,ti giuro che ho capito e che non lo farò mai più! Te lo prometto,ma non mi sculacciare per favore!** (Miky le suplicaba que no le castigar de esa manera, que no le diera nalgadas, que estaba arrepentido, decía cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza que pudiera librarle de la dura mano del encantador estafador)

**• Mi dispiace Michele ma questa volta te la sei proprio cercata** (Neal respiró hondo y le dijo que esta vez selo había buscado).

**• Mira chico, más vale que dejes de comportarte como una fierecilla salvaje. Sé que estás rabioso, dolido, frustrado y asustado. Pero comportarte así no te va a llevar a ninguna parte**(le dijo Peter que tuvo que intervenir porque ambos se había quedado quietos en una especie de duelo de miradas)**.**

**• ¡Tú cállate! **(le rugió Miky)

**• Basta, Michele! scusarsi con lui immediatamente! **

**• ¡No!** (Miky dio un pisotón en el suelo, Neal alzó la mano de forma muy teatral).

**• Michele Francisco, te juro que si no te disculpas ya con Peter te bajo aquí mismo los pantalones y te caliento el culo en medio del parque. **

**• No , Neal no, me disculpo, ya me disculpo** (en pánico, Miky miró a Peter y bajó la cabeza porque no tenía valor de mirarlo a la cara) **lo siento.**

**• Vamos al coche **(dijo Peter)** es tarde ya para estar en el parque **(Y Peter y Neal escoltaron a Miky hasta el coche, a llegar al coche, Peter le dio las llaves a Neal, sabía que si dejaba esos dos solos detrás podrían estallar en cualquier momento).

**• Nooooo, nooooo, yo no quiero ir detrás con él, él me pegará **(recordando lo que había pasado esa misma mañana).

**• Miky, estoy ya muy cansado de todas tus pataletas. Si no entras en el coche ahora mismo, no es que te vaya a pegar en el asiento de atrás es que lo voy a hacer con ésta **(enseñándole la correa, Neal lo miró fijamente, pero vio que Peter solo se estaba marcando un farol y no hizo nada, solo esperar a ver que hacía Michele. Afortunadamente para Neal y Peter, Michele se tragó el farol y entró en el coche de inmediato. Al entrar en el coche Miky se puso lo más alejado de Peter, pero Peter no tenía intención alguna de pegarle, no a menso que se volviera a pasar un pelo).


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 4: "Don'tYouWant Me?"**_

_**Capítulo 4: "Don'tYouWant Me?"**_

La amenaza de Peter sirvió para que Miky, al menos durante el corto trayecto hasta casa, se estuviera quieto y callado. Pero al estacionar el coche en la puerta de casa, Miky empezó a sentir ansiedad, sabía que Neal estaba furioso, Peter estaba furioso, y algo le decía que de estar despierta la señora Burke, también estaría furiosa. Estaba convencido que esa noche se iba a llevar la mayor paliza de su vida. Pero tras aparcar el coche. Neal le abrió la puerta trasera del coche y le sonrió tiernamente, como siempre hacía Neal. Hasta le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir. El conducir le había servido para aplacar su mal humor, realmente no sabía como se lo había hecho Ellen para no estrangularlo, Miky era mucho más manejable comparado con él o con su madre, y aun así le estaba volviendo loco. Miky se lo quedó mirando receloso, pero finalmente salió del coche y entró de nuevo en al casa de los Burke. Miky se quedó mirándolos como un conejillo asustado atrapado en una cueva de lobos. Peter miró fijamente a Neal y Neal lo miró, se estuvieron intercambiando miradas durante un rato hasta que Miky no aguantó más la presión y se vino abajo.

**• Lo siento **(dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y temblándole el labio).

**• Mañana mismo te pondré una tobillera como la de tu tío. Se acabó la tontería, no puedo confiar en ti y no tengo tiempo para juegos** (le dijo Peter). **Me voy a la cama, es muy tarde (se miró el reloj), Mejor dicho, ya es mañana **(y empezó a subir las escaleras, pero justo a la mitad se detuvo y miró a Miky). **¡Michele! No pienses, ni por un segundo, que se me olvida lo del mordisco, mañana ya hablaremos** (y Miky tragó saliva).

**• Vamos al cuarto **(dijo Neal sonando calmado pero no contento).

**• Tío Neal yo lo siento.**

**• ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser tío Neal? **(dijo Neal con cara de desaprobación)

**• Vamos al cuarto, allí tenderemos más privacidad. Peter y Elizabeth deben querer dormir **(Miky no quiso tentar a la suerte y entro en el cuarto Neal cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó en la cama hinchable que Elizabeth había puesto para él)**.**

**• Por favor, déjame que te explique.**

**• Te escucho **(dijo quitándose el sombrero, la americana y la corbata. Miky no sabía que significaba que Neal se hubiera puesto más cómodo).

**• tengo 12 años, no 3, no podéis tratarme como a un bebé y esperar que lo acepte.**

**• Des de que llegaste a esta casa no te has comportado como un chico de 12 años ni un momento, ni por despiste, Miky.**

**• Eso es porque no me tratáis como a uno **(dijo enfadado)

**• No voy a entrar en ese circulo vicioso, Miky. Te hemos dicho por activa y por pasiva que no te alejaras de nuestra vista, incluso he tenido que darte con ese cepillo **(mirando el cepillo de lustrar zapatos que aun estaba encima de la mesita de noche, Miky tragó saliva la verlo). **Nunca antes tuve ni que darte ni una palmadita, normalmente con una mirada te bastaba para saber que estabas tentando a tu suerte, pero en menos de 24 horas, has puesto tu peligro tu vida en varias ocasiones, nos has desobedecidos y has pateado y mordido a Peter, que por cierto gracias a él, no estás ahora en un centro de acogida. Miky, estoy perdido, no sé que hacer más. No sé cómo hacerte entender que esto no es un juego, que va en serio, que el tipo que mató a Martha no se anda con chiquitas, que va en serio, Estás en serio peligro, Michele ¡que puedes morir, maldita sea!**

**• ¡Pero yo no quiero estar aquí! **(dijo sonando realmente como un crío en plena pataleta).

**• Pues mala suerte, Miky, porque es esto o el centro de menores. **

**• ¡No es justo! **

**• No lo es, nada de lo que está pasando lo es. No es justo que Martha esté muerta, no es justo que ya no tengas ni a tu padre ni a tu madre, no es justo que muerdas y patees al hombre que te ha abierto las puertas de su casa, no es justa que me hagas sufrir de esa manera, noes justo que el tipo que mató a tu madre ande paseándose tan ricamente suelto por ahí. De todas las cosas que no son justas, la de estar en una buena casa con una buena familia y gente que se preocupa por ti es la menos injusta de todas, Miky.**

**• No debiste pegarme, no tenías derecho.**

**• ¿y tú tenías derecho a darle esa patada a Peter? ¿Tenías derecho a desobedecerme? ¿Tenías derecho a escaparte del Bureau y hacernos pasar una angustia terrible? ¿Tenías derecho a tratar a los Burke de esa manera?** (Miky bajó la cabeza Neal tenía razón pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer y reconocerlo) **como ha dicho Peter antes es normal que te sientas rabioso, dolido, frustrado y asustado. Pero se equivoca en una cosa, comportándote así si que te va a llevar a alguna parte, te va a llevar a la peor de las miserias, la soledad. **

**• Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya estoy solo.**

**• Miky, los dos sabemos que no es así. Si crees que comportándote como un auténtico capullo vas a alejarme, te equivocas, lo máximo que lograrás es un viaje en primera clase sobre mis rodillas, pero te equivocas si crees que soy de los que se dan por vencida a la primera. Yo adoro los retos. Ahora ponte el pijama es realmente muy tarde. **

**• entonces…tú…tú no vas a…** (Miky no sabía como decirlo así que buscó una alternativa menos incómoda) **¿Tú no vas a castigarme?**

**• oh,si, y tanto ¿A caso no crees que te lo has ganado a pulso? (**dijo arqueando la ceja)**. Pero no ahora, ya es tarde, ponte el pijama, mañana ya hablaremos, Peter, tú y yo** (y Miky abrió mucho los ojos al oír mencionar el nombre de Peter).**Non solo sei un bambino, ma anche molto cattivo,mi deludi molto,Michele**. (Neal le alargó el pijama para que se lo pusiese mientras lo iba riñendo como hacía Martha cuando Michele era tan solo un niño pequeño y desobedecía alguna orden directa) **Io e te faremo un bel discorsetto domani, sultuo comportamento di questas erata** (y con esa última frase lapidaria Neal le dejó muy claro que mañana no sería un gran día para su trasero, ya que "el discursito que le esperaba mañana" si que era de los que acababan en palmadas, pero contra su trasero. Neal se puso su propio pijama y se acostó y apagó la luz, esperando que el chico se quedara, al fin, dormido. Cuando estuvo al 100x100 seguro que Miky estaba profundamente dormido salió de la habitación y concertó la cita con el conserje para ese mismo medio día, después volvió a entrar en el cuarto de invitados y tal comprobar que Miky estaba bien, lo arropó y se acostó finalmente para dormir. Neal estaba seguro que había envejecido 10ª años en un día).


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capítulo 5: UnderPressure**_

_- __**¡QUÉEEEEEEE!(**__El gritó de Michele resonó por todo el vecindario)._

_- __**Parece que alguien despertó **__(dijo Jones dando un sorbo al café que ya estaba frio)._

_- __**¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO? **__(dijo Michele entrando como un pequeño tornado en el salón de los Burke donde estaba montado todo un equipo de escucha)._

_- __**Buenos días Michele**__ (puntualizó educadamente Peter)_

_- __**Déjate de mierdas, ¿Por qué llevo esto?**__ (dijo furioso volviendo a mostrarle la tobillera)_

_- __**¿No sabía que las hicieran de esa talla?**__(Jones miró la tobillera del niño y después miró a Peter)._

_- __**Es el modelo para chicas, tienen los tobillos más finos**__ (Peter dijo sin apartar la mirada del monitor)._

- _**¿Modelo para chicas? ¿lleva cristales de **_**_Swarovski?_**_ (_dijo Jones riéndose).

- **¡Dejaros de mierdas! Quítame esto** (exigió Michele).

- **Eso se queda ahí. Te lo advertí, otra escapadita y te pondría una de esas yo mismo.**

- **NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**L (gritó furioso Michele)

- **Ahórratelo, no está. **

- **¿Dónde está?** (se calmó por unos segundos y preguntó preocupado)

- **Trabajando** (dijo girando el monitor para que viera unas oficinas)

- **¿Qué es eso? **(se sentó en una silla y continuó mirando)

- **Eso es lo que se ve a través de la cámara de las gafas de tu tío. Esta en un trabajito en cubierto.**

- **¿Y porque no me despertó?** (dijo trsite y poniendo morros).

- **Era muy temprano y anoche te acostaste muy tarde, eso me recuerda una cosa** (y Peter tiró del chico y le plantó 14 duras palmadas. Michele estaba muerto de vergüenza y coraje. Peter le acababa de pegar y no solo eso, ¡delante de Jones!)

- PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASS

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH**

- **Neal me pidió que cuando despertaras te diera este mensaje de su parte, después ya trataremos lo de los mordiscos y patadas, también me dijo que cuando regrese a casa tendréis esa charla que tenéis pendiente.**( Miky se sorbió los mocos e intentó levantarse del regazo de Peter de la forma más digna que pudo)

- **¡Te odio!** (dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con puro odio)

- **Elizabeth ha hecho tortitas y hay leche en la nevera. Crees que puedes hacerte cargo de tu desayuno tú solo o le pido a Jones que te ayude.**

- **No tengo hambre **(dijo cruzándose de brazos).** Me vuelvo al cuarto.**

- **Muy bien, nosotros tenemos trabajo aquí** (dijo muy seco Peter peor le estaba costando no sonreír).** Si cambias de idea, las tortitas están dentro de la panera. Ahhhh se me olvidaba, no más escapaditas…ahora**(enseñándole su móvil)**, podremos rastrear tus pasos. **

- **¡Ja!** (y se dio media vuelta)

- **Miky** (dijo en un tono de advertencia)** si intentas quitártela, primerosonará una alarma muy muy fuerte y después sonaran unas palmadas en tu trasero más fuertes aún ¿Estamos?**

- **Grrrrrr**(gruñó Michele y se metió en el cuarto, estaba furioso y un poco preocupado por la promesa de su tío de tener esa charla).

Mientras tanto en unas oficinas de "colocación".

- **¡Vaya! El señor D y el señor H **(dijo una chica de unos treinta y muchos muy arreglada pero cuyo sobrepeso hacía que la ropa no luciera tan bonita)

- **Buenos días Gingerbread** (le dijo Mozz sonriéndole)

- **¡Señor H! siempre es un placer tenerle de visita en nuestras oficinas, pero no tenía anotada su visita** (mirando en su pequeño Tablet) **¿Debe de tratarse de un error de miss Tagalong?, ha empezado esta semana **(disculpándola con una mable sonrisa)

- **No, no tenía hora, solo acompaño al señor D **(dijo Mozz sonriéndole).

- **Como ya he dicho siempre un placer verlo. Señor D, a usted hacía muchísimo que no lo veíamos. **

- **Sí, mucho. Pero nadie lo diría mirándote, estás exactamente igual que el día que entré por primera vez por esa puerta **(dijo con una de sus mejores miradas seductoras).

- **Lo mismo podrías decir yo, sigue usted igual **(sonrió)**¿Creí que ahora que trabaja con los trajeados ya no requeriría de nuestros servicios?**(dejándole claro que esas artimañas de falsa seducción no funcionaban con ella. Peter y Jones se miraron preocupados, y Peter le dijo a Jones que le dijera que se preparara y a la señal entraran ella y sus chicos)** ¿De que departamento necesita de nuestra asistencia?**

- **Vaya está bien informada** (con sus típico modales de chico de buena familia).

- **Es mi trabajo, no ofreceríamos buenos servicios sino nos mantuviéramos al día de todo lo que nos rodea. ¿quieren un café, té, champagne?**

- **Un café estaría bien.**

- **¡Gingerbread! ¿Aún tenéis aquel vino verde Portugués de la otra vez?** (preguntó Mozzie como un niño travieso)

- **En breve regreso** (dijo sonriéndoles y Mozz puso una gran sonrisa)**. Pueden cotillear todo lo que quieran jajaja.**

- **Saben que estás con los trajeados** (dijo enseguida Mozz en cuanto salió de la habitación la chica)** ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**

- **Seguir con el plan **(dijo preocupado pero esa respuesta era más para Jone y Peter que para Mozz. Peter entendió que estaba hablando con él y que la tapadera seguía adelante).

- **Aquí están, su café señor D, una suave mezcla de Brasil con toques de roble, y el vino verde portugués para el señor H, y una Pepsi light para mi**(y le sonrió a Mozz. Todos tomaron sus bebidas y dieron un primer trago). **Bueno ¿de que departamento necesitará de nuestros servicios, señor D?**

- **De dos, necesito una buena lavandería** (el servicio de lavandería era el eufemismo para asesino y el servicio de limpieza era el eufemismo para los tipos que limpiaban las escenas de un crimen) **y alguien que me pueda arreglar el hilo musical** (con eso se refería aun músico, ese no era muy logrado, pero era lo que había).

- **¿problemas de hardware o de software?** (preguntaba si necesitaba un técnico de sonido o un músico de verdad)

- **Software** (dijo Neal entendiendo la pregunta, mientras Gingerbread tomaba notas en su Tablet)**, necesito que programe el hilo musical de nuevo, ahora solo suenan canciones de Paul Anka, jajaja**

- **Jajajaja **(rió encontrando la ocurrencia muy graciosa) Vaya, es la primera vez que utiliza en servicio de lavandería (dijo mirando atentamente su Tablet).** Me temo que al ser la primera vez habrá que pedir autorización a la central. Y ya sabe como son las cosas allí (**la chica realmente hablaba como si trabajara en unas oficinas de verdad)**, espero que no lo necesitara para ahora.**

- **No, aun no necesitaré ese traje** (un traje está compuesto por varias piezas, eso significa que sería un asesinato múltiple)**.**

- **Entenderá también que debido a su reciente asociación con los trajeados, tomemos mayores precauciones, la prima de riesgo será más elevada.**

- **¿Cuánto?**

- **Llamaré a alguien del departamento de contabilidad, para que le informe. Yo solo concertó las citas jejeje** (dijo con una sonrisa).** Sobre su problema con el hilo musical…Tengo a un buen programador disponible ahora mismo si lo desea.**

- **Por supuesto.**

- **En ese caso **(Gingerbread sacó su teléfono y apretó a un número y al cabo de unos segundos se puso hablar)** Hola ¿Pinwheel? Si, soy Gingerbread, mira necesitarías que subieras, te enviado un informe, si refresca, lo tienes que tener en la bandeja de entrada…eso sí, el señor D. si, naranja, yo también lo he visto** (miró un segundo a Neal y le sonrió). **¿puedes subir con el contrato? ¿10 minutos? ¿y Springerle? ¿Y Samoa? ¿Tampoco? ¡Que bien vivimos en la cuarta planta! ¿eh?** (dijo riéndose).** De acuerdo 10 minutos, estamos en la sala numero 12 **(y colgó). **Disculpad, ya saben con la crisis, ha habido muchos recortes, y vamos hasta arriba de trabajo y ahora somos menos.**

- **¿también ha llegado la crisis aquí?**

- **Lo cierto es que no. Pero los de arriba aprovechan cualquier excusa para explotar aun más los de abajo** (dijo poniendo cara de resignación)**. ¡Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes! Es bueno volver a trabajar para usted, señor D. cuando leí en la prensa que se había internado** (ir a la cárcel) **nos apenó mucho. Aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba de nuestro servicios, aun guardamos un buen recuerdo de usted. **

- **Yo también guardo un buen recuerdo de ustedes, eran muy buenos.**

- **Seguimos siéndolo señor D. ¿Verdad señor H?**

- **Cierto, siguen ofreciendo el mejor servicio al cliente de toda esta costa **(dijo Mozz sirviéndose otra copa de vino).

- **Estamos muy orgullosos de poder decir que nuestros clientes se sienten seguros con nosotros y siguen confiando en nuestra buena praxis aun después de haber realizado nuestra labor. He de decir que me gusta pensar que Nokia nos robó el lema.**

- **Jajaja si realmente ustedes sí que conectan a gente.**

- **Eso intentamos, señor D, y eso me recuerda una cosa, hemos ampliado nuestro abanico de recursos. En tiempos de vacas flacas hay que diversificar la cartera de activos **(Gingerbread abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó una especie de tríptico con sus servicios de la compañía, tomó un bolígrafo y subrayo uno de los servicio "traducción jurídica" Neal la miró un poco inquieto pero en seguida volvió a su estado natural de relajación).

- **No ceo que vaya a necesitar ese servicio ¿Puedo quedarme con el tríptico?**

- **Por supuesto, tenemos un montón** (Neal se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su americana).

- **¿Sigues tocando el clarinete? **(le preguntó Neal a Gingerbread)

- **El oboe** (dijo Mozz regalándole una sonrisa a la chica, Neal miró a Mozz con cara de pícaro e intentó aguantarse la risa).

- **¡Eso es, el oboe, que buena memoria señor H! **(Y se puso un poco sonrojada) **Mi abuela se gastó una fortuna en esas clases, al principio seguí practicando solo porque me sentía como obligada con ella, pero he de confesar que ya hace años que sirve para evadirme de todos los quebraderos del día a día jajaja **(en ese momento entró una chica que no llegaría ni a loa 20 años, muy guapa, parecía modelo, con un teléfono en la mano).

- **Señorita Gingerbread, sé que está reunida pero es el director de recursos administrativos, des de la central** (alargándole el teléfono como si estuviera maldito. Gingerbread tampoco parecía contenta de recibir esa llamada, se disculpó ante Neal y Mozz y salió de la sala. Neal solo alcanzó a escuchar la primera frase "señor Trefoils, el problema con el quebranto ya fue solucionado como ordenó, pero…des de aquí no podemos hacer lo otro que nos pidió, no tenemos la autorización de la junta para…si, señor" y la chica que parecía modelo cerró la puerta de la sala, quedándose de píe parada observándolos, forzando una sonrisa pero se le veía muy preocupada).

- **¿Problemas?** (dijo con su mejor sonrisa)

- **Ya saben como son los tipos importantes, ladran mucho, pero no creo que sea nada que no podamos solventar **(dijo intentando sonar segura, pero no engañaba a nadie).

- **Gingerbread sabrá como llevarlo.**

- **No sé, des de que la degradaron que ya no tiene tanta soltura.**

- **¿Degradaron?**

- **Ellos lo llamaron reubicación por causas objetivas. Pero ahora solo hace labores de recepcionista básicamente. Si tiene su P.A y a mí que estoy empezando pero…**

- **¿Entonces tú debes ser miss Tagalong, no?** (dijo levantándose Neal y besándole la mano como un gentleman).

- **Si** (sonrió alegremente la chica).

- **Es una pena oír que las cosas no van tan bien por aquí, hace tiempo que trato con la señorita Gingerbread y me apena oír eso. Es una mujer muy cualificada**(dijo Mozz)**.**

- **Si, aquí todos opinamos lo mismo, ¡Hasta el jefe! Pero des de la central…ellos no se enteran de nada, solo ven números y resultados. Cinnamon me contó que ella solo fue un cabeza de turco, la filtración no vino de ella, de alguien por encima** (dijo haciéndose la misteriosa)**, pero ella asumió todas las culpas y le abrieron expediente disciplinario y la "reubicaron"** (dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos, cosa que Neal encontraba deleznable pero que disimuló).

- **¿Una filtración?**(preguntó Mozz)

- **No, nada de lo que deba preocuparse, no afectaba a nuestros clientes, era de nuestras actividades internas. No llevo ni una semana aquí, pero mi amiga Wafer, que trabaja en el departamento de I+D des de hace 6 años, me dijo que no hay persona más minuciosa que Gingerbread, que era imposible que la filtración se debiera por un error suyo, supongo que le dieron algún bonus o algo así para que aceptara la culpa y la reubicación. **

- **¿La señorita Gingerbread no parece del tipo de las que carga con las culpas de otro? **(dijo Mozz un poco molesto con el cotilleo)

- **Puede, pero, lo cierto es que tiene un coche bastante caro para el sueldo de una recepcionista ¡y vieron el anillo! **(por supuesto que habían visto el anillo. Era una alianza de oro y diamantes engarzados tendría unos 200 años. Aquella sortija era la única joya que llevaba Gingerbread, pero siempre la había llevado, no era algo que hubiera adquirido recientemente. Además estaba rayado por lo que indicaba que hacia tiempo que lo llevaba y que no se lo quitaba para trabajar o limpiar)**. **

- **El anillo es un recuerdo de familia, pasó de mi bisabuela a mi abuela y de mi abuela a mi madre y de mi madre a mi. Y mi coche es de segunda mano, miss Tagalong, y no creo que el señor D o el señor H, les importe mucho el tipo de coche que conduzco, por favor, vuelva a su trabajo** (dijo un poco irritada Gingerbread que justo acababa de entrar en la sala junto a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos vestido como un oficinista de banco)**. Disculpen, es buena chica, pero le encanta cotillear, cosa que no es muy bueno para nuestro negocio. Pero es muy agradable a la vista** (forzando una sonrisa), **eso no se le puede negar **(Neal sonrió al ver como una mujer reprochaba a otra por su físico).** El señor Pinwheel les ha traído el contrato.**

- **Es el contrato por el asesoramiento sobre el hilo musical. Sobre el otro tema…**(dijo Pinwheel)

- **Ya les he informado yo, quedamos a la espera de la autorización del consejo** (dijo Gingerbread). **Señor D, podría dejar sus gafas y su reloj en esta cajita le diré a miss Tagalong que se las regrese cuando salga. Entiéndalo, corren tiempos difíciles y hemos de extremar las precauciones. Normas de la empresa. Pero sus amigos pueden quedar tranquilos, solo las vamos a guardar un ratito a buen recaudo, jamás lastimaríamos material del gobierno. Somos buenos ciudadanos** (Neal la miró fijamente y dejó el reloj y las gafas dentro de la caja de metal. Gingerbread salió de la sala llevándose con ella la caja y dejando a solas a Neal y Mozz con aquel tipo).

- **¿Qué hacemos Peter?** (dijo Jones preocupado)

- **Ya has oído, no van a lastimarlos.**

- **¿Estás seguro de eso?**

- **No, pero Neal lo estaba, no dijo la palabra de seguridad.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 5: UnderPressure**_

- **¿Qué hacemos Peter?** (dijo Jones preocupado)

- **Ya has oído, no van a lastimarlos.**

- **¿Estás seguro de eso?**

- **No, pero Neal lo estaba, no dijo la palabra de seguridad.**

- **¿Y ahora qué?**

- **¿un café?** (dijo arqueando la ceja).

- **Odio cuando hace eso. **

- **Ya somos dos** (dijo poniendo la cafetera).

- **¿y el niño? ¿qué tal lo está llevando?**

- **Todo lo mal que puede. No llora ni pregunta por su mami, no es eso, pero está cabreado, asustado y no está dispuesto a colaborar. Al principio pensé que era un clon de Neal, pero** (dio un suspiro)

- **Se ve igual que él, los mismos ojos, la misma palabrería…**

- **Neal no es violento. **

- **No, no mancharía sus bonitas camisas con sangre jajaja** (se rió Jones, Peter también).

- **El chico lo es, es como una fiera salvaje contenida en el cuerpo de un cachorrito de labrador. Me preocupa. **

- **¿Neal o el niño?**

- **Neal.**

- **El niño solo necesita que alguien le ponga los puntos sobre las is.**

- **¿entonces? **

- **Martha era la hermana de Neal, medio hermana, pero biológica** (Jones abrió mucho los ojos)**. Sé que seguía culpándose de la muerte de Kate, y ahora Martha. **

- **No fue culpa suya.**

- **Lo sé pero debiste de verle la cara cuando recibimos la noticia. Está a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento, solo espero que sea después que agarremos a ese tipo. **

- **¿y ya habéis pensado que pasará con el chico cuando acabe la investigación? Ambos sabemos que jamás se lo darán a Neal, por muy tío que sea **(Peter se pasó la mano por la cara).

- **Lo he estado pensando. Esa es otra cosa que me preocupa, no quiero que Neal haga una tontería, por mantener esa promesa al padre del chico de no dejarlo en un centro de menores. Elizabeth me sugirió de acogerlo nosotros.**

- **¿y tú qué opinas?** (Jones veía que el hecho de que dijera Elizabeth y no "nosotros" indicaba que su jefe no estaba tan de acuerdo con su esposa con esa idea).

- **Me gusta mi vida tal como es. El, Satchmo y ya ocupa un gran espacio en nuestras vidas, y no debería, pero El hizo esa concesión hace años. Pero traer a ese chico a casa…no solo se trata de un chico difícil, se trata del sobrino de Neal, pasaríamos a ser familia ¿entiendes? Si ya he hecho muchas concesiones con él, por considerarlo un amigo…me da miedo pensar cuanto podría llegar a ceder si lo considerara de la familia.**

- **Lo siento Peter, pero tú mismo lo has dicho…ocupa parte de tu vida, de tu vida privada…hace tiempo que dejó de ser solo un confidente o un amigo. **

- **Eso mismo dijo Elizabeth…** (Peter dio una larga y profunda expiración). **Además, Miky, vale no es un bebé, no necesita de nuestras atenciones las 24 horas del día, pero es un chico difícil, es un chico violento y no quiere estar aquí. Y yo no le gusto** (dijo poniendo morros)

- **Venga jefe, eso es imposible, cuando se te conoce es imposible que no le gustes a nadie.**

- **¿Me estás haciendo la pelota?**

- **¿está funcionando?** (dijo riéndose)

- **Jajajaja no.**

- **Entonces no** (tomando la taza de café que Peter le ofrecía).

- **Si se queda aquí, muchas cosas van a tener que cambiar. **

- **Supongo que si, se os acabó la intimidad, jefe.**

- **Me refería al hecho que sea de los Mets, eso tendrá que cambiar, aquí somos todos de los Yankies**

- **Jajaja** (Jones casi echa el café por la nariz al oír a su jefe que también sonreía).

- **Estoy seguro que Elizabeth y tú seréis unos buenos padres.**

- **Nunca quisimos hijos, los hijos no fueron nuestra prioridad, estábamos más volcados en nuestras carreras…Pero el chico ya no es un bebé, y entre la escuela, las clases extra y los deportes…y los adolescentes se lo pasan el día encerrados en su habitación ¿no?**

- **Si** (dijo Jones disfrutando de ver como Peter ya hablaba como un padre resignado)

- **y en unos pocos años ya será mayor y se irá a la universidad.**

_Un par de horas más tarde Neal y Diana entraban en la casa de los Burke._

- **¿y Miky?** (fue lo primero que preguntó Neal al entrar)

- **En su cuarto, después de dejarle tu recado no ha querido desayunar.**

- **Debiste esperar a que desayunara** (dijo rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la habitación).

- **Espera, Neal** (y Peter le indicó con el dedo que se acercara. Neal lo miró intrigado y fue. Peter sacó la tobillera de Neal del maletín).** No sería justo que entraras en la habitación sin esto, al fin y al cabo ahora sois del mismo club.**

- **Muchas gracias Peter** (forzando una sonrisa) **Tú siempre preocupándote por nosotros **(dijo con sarcasmo).

- **Siempre **(con una sonrisita burlona pero lo dijo en serio).

- **Bueno nosotros nos vamos** (dijo Jones llevándose a Diana de allí, Diana no entendía pero Jones le indicó con la mirada que le siguiera el juego)

- **Adiós jefe, nos vemos más tarde en el bureau.**

- **Si, allí nos vemos** (dijo Peter, mientras veía de reojo como Neal se iba hacía la habitación de invitados. Peter decidió que aprovecharía y llamaría para que trajeran la comida).

- **Toctoc** (dijo con la boca una vez dentro de la habitación para llamar la atención de Miky que estaba jugando con la videoconsola).

- **¿has vuelto?**

- **Si, solo salí un par de horitas, tenía unas cosas que resolver, pero ahora estoy aquí, todo tuyo. Apaga eso, tenemos que hablar.**

- **¿qué averiguaste de Martha?**

- **No vamos a hablar de eso, no ahora, vamos a hablar de ayer noche.**

- **¿Me lo pusiste tú?** (dijo enfadado)

- **No, fue Peter. Pero estuve de acuerdo. No quisimos despertarte, dormiste realmente poco ayer a la noche y eso nos vuelve a llevar al tema de esta charla.**

- **¡Yo no soy un delincuente como tú, no tenéis derecho a ponerme esta cosa! **(exigía Miky lleno de furia).

- **Yo soy tu tío, Peter está a tu cargo y tú no has dejado de ponerte en peligro des de que Martha muriera.**

- **La asesinaron** (le corrigió con rabia)

- **La asesinaron **(Neal dijo intentando no perder los papeles). **Miky, lo que hiciste ayer no solo estuvo mal y fue estúpido, también fue muy peligroso. Y ya habíamos hablado precisamente de eso, solo unas horas antes. **

- **No quiero hablar contigo** (dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda).

- **Entonces no hables, hablaré yo** (y lo agarró fuerte del brazo y lo volteó para que le mirara a la cara).

- **Sé que la vida ahora mismo es un asco. Pero Peter, yo y todo el equipo estamos trabajando duro para encontrar al tipo que mató a tu madre y que se haga justicia. Y tú en vez de ayudarnos, con todas esas chiquilladas solo estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles, por no mencionar que hay un asesino por ahí suelto que probablemente te esté buscando.**

- **Eso no lo sabes.**

- **No pienso arriesgarme a comprobarlo, se te ha dicho que te portaras bien, que obedecieras en todo y que no salieras sin compañía de un agente, de Peter o mía. Y tú en vez de obedecer te has dedicado a pelear todas nuestras órdenes. Podría pasarme horas aquí sentado explicándote porque es importante que nos hagas caso, pero sé que por un oído te entraría y por otro te saldría. Estás demasiado enfadado para escuchar. Así que lo voy a hacer a la vieja usanza **(y dicho eso se sacó el cinturón y lo dobló en dos. Miky abrió mucho los ojos).

- **Nooooo, con eso no.**

- **No eres un bebé Michele, sabes perfectamente que cuando se te dice que no, es que no. Y deberías saber ya a estas alturas que no te lo decimos para fastidiar, te lo decimos para protegerte. Así que si, vas a recibir una buena tunda con mi mano por morder a Peter y desobedecernos y después recibirás 12 cintazos por volver a poner en peligro tu vida. Cuando haya acabado, saldrás ahí fuera y le pedirás disculpas a Peter y si él cree conveniente castigarte él mismo por el mordisco, no discutirás.** (Miky iba a abrir la boca para protestar) **Hablo en serio Michele, si te oigo una sola protesta o impertinencia, te daré una zurra entera con ésta ahí mismo** (enseñándole la correa), **y después lo que Peter decida.**

- **No puedes, no soy ningún niño, puedo ir donde me plazca.**

- **Si, eres un niño, un niño que se ha portado muy mal. Y ahora tu tío te va castigar para que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacer más trastadas.**

- **Eres un hijo de puta **(Neal le dio un bofetón, Michele abrió mucho los ojos y se llevó la mano a la mejilla). **Si tu padre te escuchara hablar así…** (dijo con reproche Neal, Michele abajó la cabeza apenado). **Otra cosa, no saldrás de esta habitación si no es para ir al baño en los próximos tres días**(Y Neal sin decir nada más y aprovechando que Miky aun estaba afectado por las palabras de Neal, le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos y lo colocó sobre su regazo y empezó a dejar hacer la dura mano una y otra vez sobre el trasero de Miky).

_PLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS PLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASSPLASS._

Lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos contó las nalgadas que se dieron en esa habitación, pero el trasero de Miky ya estaba colorado como un par de fresones cuando Neal agarró la correa. Miky justo había empezado a llorar y pedir perdón y hacer todo tipo de promesas. Cuando Neal se detuvo para agarrar el cinturón. Odiaba oír llorar y gritar a Miky, le revolvía las tripas, estaba a punto de vomitar, así que decidió que tomaría el cinturón sería más rápido e igual de efectivo).

- **12 más y ya estaremos** (fue lo único que logró decir Neal. Michele se agarró con todas sus fuerza al colchón para aguantar la traca final).

- **_ZWASS _****NO VOLVERÁS A DESAPARECER**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO POR FAVOR TÍO NEAL, SERÉ BUENO, LO JURO_**

- **_ZWASS _****SE ACABARON LAS PATALETAS**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU NOOOO BWUAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAA LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER, NO VOLVERÉ A ESCAPARME_**

- **_ZWASS_****OBEDECERÁS EN TODO LO QUE SE TE DIGA**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGH BWUAAAAAAAAA SERÉ BUENO, LO JURO, POR FAVOR, NO MÁS COFF COFFF_**

- **_ZWASS _****NO VOLVERÁS A ATACAR A PETER NI A NADIE**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO POR FAVOR TÍO NEAL, SERÉ BUENO, NUNCA MÁS SALDRÉ SIN PERMISO, POR FAVOR BWUAAAAAA_**

- **_ZWASS_**** NO MÁS ESCAPADAS**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO TI PREGO TÍO NEAL FA MALEEEEEEE!_**

- **_ZWASS _****NO MÁS PONERSE EN PELIGRO**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEE, DUELEEEEEEEEEEE AUUUUUUUUUUUUU PARAAAAAA_**

- **_ZWASS_****TE COMPORTARÁS COMO EL CABALLERO QUE ERES**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR, PERDÓN, PERDÓNAME, SERÉ BUENO, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER BWUAAAAAA_**

- **_ZWASS _****NO HARÁS NADA SIN QUE PETER O YO LO SEPAMOS Y TE DEMOS PERMISO**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA NUNCA MÁS, NO SERÉ MALO, ME PORTARÉ BEIN, HARÉ TODO LO QUE ME PIDÁIS, PERO PARAA NOOOOOO NOOOOOO POR FAVOR TÍO NEAL, NO MÁS._**

- **_ZWASS ESTOY TAN DECEPCIONADO CON TU COMPORTAMIENTO QUE NO TENGO NI PALABRAS MICHELE, TUS PADRES TE EDUCARON MEJOR_**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**

- **_ZWASS _****NO MÁS VIOLENCIA**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO BASTA TI PREGO! TI PREGO! NON LO FARÒ PIÙ! SCUSAMI, SCUSAMI, TI PREGO!_**

- **_ZWASSNO MÁS SALIDAS NOCTURNAS_**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO NOOOO NEAAAAAL BRUCIAAAA BRUCIAAAAA BASTAAAAA_**

- **_ZWASS NO MÁS HUIR_**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO NOOOOOO PER FAVORE NOUAHAAAA PIETAAAAAA BASTA!_**

- **_Ya está Miky, ya está _**_(_le decía Neal mientras lo consolaba, cuando dejó de llorar, Neal le subió los pantalones y le dio un beso en la frente)** te quiero mucho Michele, eres un gran chico, lo sé. Y estás pasando por un infierno. Pero no puedes tratar a la gente así y no puedes comportarte así. Te quiero y me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti también. Así que por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame, sé bueno, haz caso, te lo ruego. No puedo perderte a ti también. Yo no puedo…no puedo hacer esto…no puedo…no me vuelvas a obligar a hacerlo** (Neal lloraba, sin darse cuenta Miky lo abrazó)

- **_Lo siento _**_(susurró Michele y lloró junto a su tío. Peter al oír que los lamentos de Michele habían acabado decidió entrar para decirles que la comida ya había llegado. Pero cuando vio a Neal llorando destrozado abrazándose a Miky como si fuera el último salvavidas, cambió de idea)._

- **_Miky, ves al salón, hay pizza _**_(pero Miky no se movía) __**Neal, suéltalo, hemos de hablar **__(Neal miró a los ojos a Peter pero aun no soltaba a Miky__**) Neal **__(Peter le sonrió dulcemente)__** la pizza fría no vale nada, déjalo que vaya a comer no desayunó nada **__(Neal respiró hondo y soltó a su sobrino, Miky se quedó a un unos segundo ahí de píe mirando a su tío, y Neal le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza)__**. Déjanos solos, Miky, hemos de hablar los mayores**__ (y Miky obedeció no sin dejar de mirar a su tío con preocupación)._


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 6: Start Me Up**

- Peter no puedo, yo no sirvo para esto. Pensé que podría, pero me viene grande. No solo he mayado a Martha sino también voy a fallar al chico acabará huyendo de mí y acabará…

- ¡Basta ya Neal!(Peter lo zarandeó) Tú nomataste a Martha. Ella fue la que te vendió, no lo olvides. Y en vez de devolverle el favor, cuando regresó le dejaste quedar en tu casa, cualquier otro le hubiera devuelto el favor. Y des de la muerte de Martha no has hecho otra cosa que preocuparte por ese niño.

- Preocuparse no es suficiente, Peter. Él necesita a alguien que lo proteja, que lo eduque, que le sirva de ejemplo a seguir. Y sinceramente me viene grande, no creo con quererlo sea suficiente. Su padre…era un hombre honrado, un buen hombre, Peter, él no quiso que se mezclara en todo esto.

- Neal, eres un buen hombre, tú no eres el problema.

- Peter, él acaba de perder a su madre

- Eso mismo, él, Neal, no tú. Es el que no se está comportando, tú hasta ahora le has ofrecido compañía, ayuda, consejo, amor…Y no importará todo lo que te esfuerces o todo lo que le des…él está lleno de rabia. Y sinceramente si yo hubiera oído como mataban a mi madre, no creo que me sintiera mejor. Pero Neal debes de entender que no eres tú el problema.

- Tenías que haberlo conocido antes. Es un chico tan alegre, tan lleno de energía, tan curioso…

- Si, seguro que lo es (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente y pasándole el brazo por encima).Y con el tiempo volverá a serlo, pero ahora mismo es un peligro para si mismo y para ti también. Neal, lo estás haciendo bien. No te desmorones ahora.

- Gracias, Peter, significa mucho para mi (Peter se recompuso poco a poco. Una vez ya volvía a ser él de siempre. Peter se sentó en la cama del chico).

- Neal, hemos de hablar de Miky.

- Si, ya le he dicho que debe disculparse contigo y si tú crees que debes castigarlo, estará bien.

- No es sobre eso. No te darán la custodia de Miky, por muy tío que seas, por muy buenas intenciones que tenga o por mucho que prometas esforzarte(Neal sabía que Peter tenía razón pero dolía reconocerlo). He hablado con Elizabeth, y si estás de acuerdo, nosotros podríamos acogerlo. Soy agente del FBI y Elizabeth es organizadoras de eventos…ganamos bien, somos lo que ellos consideran un hogar respetable...(Peter tenía miedo de la reacción de Neal, pero Neal de repente lo abrazó).

- Gracias, gracias, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí. Miky se merece un buen hogar y no puedo imaginar uno mejor que el vuestro ¿pero? Creí que vosotros no queríais niños.

- No te mentiré, no estaba en nuestros planes. Pero Miky ya no es un bebé y bueno…A Elizabeth le caído bien…tiene ese encanto Caffrey.

- Jajaja ¿sabes que no es Caffrey? Verdad.

- Entonces serán los ojos azules.

- Jajaja si Martha también los tenía…jajaja

- Si lo recuerdo. ¿entonces no te parece mal que pidamos ser los tutores de Miky?

- No, ya te he dicho que no. Nadie mejor que vosotros. Oye Peter…hablando de Miky.

- ¿si?

- Le he dicho a Miky que te pida disculpas y que si crees conveniente lo castigues, pero

- Estas paredes son finas Neal (Neal se sonrojó), tranquilo, le daré tres azotes y ya está…seguro que Miky ha recibido el mensaje alto y claro. Pero me temo que voy a va a tener que castigarlo sin salir una semana (Neal entendió la verdadera finalidad) quizás dos…atacar a un agente del FBI es un delito federal, Neal (dijo muy serio pero estaba un poco de broma)

- Lo siento (Neal no supo ver que Peter solo estaba bromeando).

- Jajaja no eres tú el que debes disculparte (fue tras reírse Peter que Neal entendió que Neal solo bromeaba).

- La costumbre jajaja (Neal estaba aliviado y agradecido, Peter era algo más que un amigo, era su ángel de la guarda)

- Jajajaja, venga vamos, la pizza es barbacoa, mi favorita. Además el agente Suarez de la brigada de homicidios me ha llamado esta mañana mientras estabas en la "oficina de colocación".

- ¿Ha averiguado algo más?

- La bala utilizada para el asesinato de Martha es una bala de fabricación propia.

- Entonces no podremos rastrear donde fue vendida.

- No. Tenemos algo mejor. Una huella.

- ¡Qué! (dijo emocionado)¿La habéis confrontado ya con la base de datos?

- Sí.

- Peter no seas así, ¡habla! (dijo perdiendo la paciencia)

- Tenemos un nombre. YvánKouyoumjian(intentando pronunciar el apellido bien).

- ¿Armenio?(dedujo por la terminación del apellido)

- Si, hemos pedido a la INTERPOL que nos envíe los archivos que tengan de él. ¿sabes si Martha estaba relacionada con el crimen organizado armenio?

- ¿Estás de broma? ¡NO!(dijo Neal como si fuera algo ridículo) Bueno no creo. Sé que iba muy a menudo a Suiza e Italia por Miky ¿sabes? (Peter asintió)…pero no me consta ningún trabajito en Armenia.

- Bueno, deberemos esperar a que llegue ese informe entonces. Voy a preguntarle a Miky.

- ¿Por qué? (preguntó un poco asustado)

- Quizás a él si le suene, dices que pasó con Martha las últimas semanas ¿no? (Neal asintió) Puede que Martha mencionara algo en algún momento o que hablara con alguien por teléfono y el chico lo oyera, no sé Neal, cualquier cosa (Peter intentaba que Neal entendiera lo importante que era intentar averiguar si el chico sabía algo más).

- De acuerdo(y los dos salieron del cuarto y fueron al salón, donde Miky estaba tomado su quinta porción de pizza).

- ¡Eyyyyyyy solo dejaste dos porciones! (abrió mucho los ojos Peter).

- Estoy creciendo. Hay otra debajo (dijo con inocencia Miky, Peter fue a mirar la pizza que había debajo era la de pollo).

- Es la de pollo (dijo poniendo morros).

- Las has pedido tú, sino te gusta no haberla pedido (dijo rodando los ojod Miky)

- La pedí por si no te gustaba la barbacoa

- **¿A** quién demonios no le gusta la barbacoa? (dijo Miky rodando de nuevo los ojos. Peter puso una mueca de disgusto y tomó una de las 2 porciones que quedaban de la pizza barbacoa)

- Estas que quedan son nuestras, ni se te ocurra tocarlas.

- Cascarrabias (dijo flojito). ¡Muy bien, tampoco las quería! (y le sacó la lengua)

- ¡Michele! (le regañó Neal)

- Lo siento (bajó la cabeza y se disculpó)

- ¿No tenías algo que decirle a Peter? (dijo muy serio y arqueando una ceja. Miky levantó la cabeza rápidamente y abrió mucho los ojos. Miraba a Neal intentando buscar algo de compasión pero Neal no estaba por la labor). ¿Miky? (Neal no estaba dispuesto a recapitular).

- Señor Burke, (reuniendo valor, ahora se maldecía de haberle sacado la lengua al agente) lamento mucho haberle mordido y pateado (no era del todo cierto pero no iba a arriesgar su aun adolorido trasero por una batalla perdida de antemano). No volverá a pasar (y bajó la cabeza y puso su mejor cara de constricción).

- ¿No te dejas algo Miky? (dijo Neal volviendo a arquear la ceja)

- Tío Neaaaaaaaaaaaal

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado antes, Miky? (Miky lo seguía mirando con ojitos de cordero, pero esta vez Neal no quiso caer en el chantaje emocional de Miky), ¿O he de volver a refrescarte la memoria? (Miky como si de un acto reflejo se tratase se agarró fuerte a la silla para que no le despegasen de ella y tuvieran fácil acceso a su trasero).

- Señor Burke (empezó Miky pero volvió a mirar a su tío en búsqueda de una última oportunidad de que se ablandara. Neal se mantuvo firme, Miky se hundió de hombros y aceptó su fatal destino como lo haría un condenado a la horca) Siento haberme portado mal con usted (tragó saliva y las lágrimas empezaron a resbalársele por las mejillas. No quería otra zurra y estaba convencido que Peter estaba deseando dársela) mi tío dice (Neas carraspeó) y yo estoy de acuerdo (añadió para que su tío no se enfadara también) que si quiere también puede castigarme por ello...pero Neal ya fue muy duro y aprendí la lección y si (empezó a excusarse muy rápido intentando evitar que Peter también lo nalgueara)

- ¡Miky! Ibas muy bien, cierra la boca (le riñó Neal).


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 6: Start Me Up**

- **¡Miky! Ibas muy bien, cierra la boca** (le riñó Neal).

- **Muy bien, Miky, ven aquí **(le indicó Peter con el dedo. Miky dejó caer dos lágrimas más y se mordió el labio inferior. Miró a Neal y Neal asintió. Así que se levantó de su silla y fue a donde estaba sentado Peter)**. Atacarme no solo estuvo mal sino que atacar a un agente del orden es un delito muy grave, Miky ¿lo entiendes?**(Miky solo asintió)** La violencia nunca es una respuesta válida**(Peter le iba hablando mientras le sujetaba con las manos por los hombros para mantener el contacto)**. Si vuelves a atacarme a mí o a cualquier otra persona, no importará lo duro que creas que haya sido tu tío, te aseguro que yo me aseguraré que no vuelvas a poder sentarte en mucho tiempo.**

- **No volverá a pasar, lo juro.**

- **Espero que cumplas tu palabra, Miky, porque yo te aseguro que sí que cumpliré con mi palabra **(Miky lo miró aterrado, Neal estaba a punto de interceder por su sobrino, pero Peter supo que había llegado el momento**) Muy bien jovencito, vas a estar castigado una semana sin salir, considéralo un arresto domiciliario **(Mike que sabía perfectamente que significaba eso porque su padre solía castigarlo sin ir al parque cuando se ponía contestón, asintió)**. Y como es tu segunda falta…voy a tener que reafirmar este punto. Pantalones abajo y sobre mi rodillas **(Miky se bajó loso pantalones rápidamente quería acabar con eso ya era suficientemente vergonzoso como para prolongarlo más. Él ya no era ningún niño para recibir una azotaina). **Quiero que cuentes cada palmada Miky y después digas el motivo de esa palmada** (Peter se dio una palmadita en su muslo derecho para que Miky se colocara y una vez Miky se colocó dejó caer la primera palmada)

- **_PLASS_**(Peter dio una buena palmada que cubrió todo el trasero del muchacho, aquella palmada le dolió horrores a Miky que justo cavaba de recibir una buena zurra de su tío).

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU **(gritó como si la vida le fuera en ello, tanto Peter como Neal se miraron, Peter lo miró y con la mirada le dijo que no le había dado tan fuerte) **BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA UNO, NO VOLVERÉ A MORDERTE BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** (Miky sonó igual que un niño de 4 años, ni Peter ni Neal pudieron evitar sonreír la ver como la chulería de Miky se había visto reducida a la promesa de un niño de 4 años en una sola palmada).

- **No volverás a hacer daño a nadie, Miky **(le corrigió Peter) **_PLASS_**

- **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY _**(volvió a gritar como si lo estuvieran matando) **DOS BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NO VOLVERÉ A HACER DAÑO A NADIE BWUAAAAAAAAAAAA**

- **Porqué si lo haces y me entero, te vas a tener que sentar sobre un cojín durante mucho-mucho tiempo ****_PLASS_**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TRES BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SNIFF SNIFF NO VOLVERÉ A HACER DAÑO A NADIE BWUAAAAAAAAAAAA**

- **Ya está Miky, ya shhhhhh ya **(Peter le dijo acariciándole el pelo)

- **Sniff sniffsniff ¿ya? ¿solo tres?**

- **Si quieres más…**(dijo Peter aguantándose la risa)

- **¡No, no,no! **(repetía casi histérico y se levantó en el acto como si las rodillas de Peter estuvieran hechas de brasas. Rápidamente se volvió a subir los pantalones y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse un poco del alcance de la dura mano de Peter)

- **Es castigo empieza ahora mismo. Como estás castigado, y eso implica, no salir, no teléfono, no tele, ni juegos **(quiero que leas esto y me hagas un resumen de cada capítulo y le alargó un libro de los que Elizabeth había estado leyendo últimamente).

- **¿En serio? ¿deberes?**

- **Siempre puedo darte una zurra cada noche durante una semana. Quiero el primer capítulo hoy, a mano** (asegurándose que no utilizaría el ordenador), **buena letra y sin faltas de ortografía. Elizabeth te lo corregirá cuando llegué y te mandará tu siguiente tarea.**

- (Miky tomó el libro resignado) **vaaaaaaaaaaaale** (como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a Peter).

- **Miky** (volvió a llamarle al atención Neal, Miky se limpió los churretes con la manga, cosa que molestó a Neal pero que le pareció muy tierno a Peter y tras pensarlo un poco se disculpó de nuevo)

- **Lo siento ¿he de ponerme ahora?**

- **Si, más vale, si lo quieres tener acabado para cuando llegué Elizabeth deberías de ponerte de inmediato.**

- **¿qué pasa si no lo hago a tiempo?**

- **¡Miky! **(ahora estaba más molesto Neal y se notaba en su postura corporal y en su tono de voz)**.**

- **Tranquilo, Neal, es normal que pregunte** (Peter lo sabía porque cuando su padre lo castigaba así, siempre hacía la misma pregunta, aunque siempre obtuviera la misma respuesta, así que le dio la misma respuesta que le daba su padre)**. Sino acabas tus tareas entonces, las acabarás más tarde**(Miky sonrió aliviado)**, justo después de que haya tenido una conversación mi mano con tu trasero (**Miky dejó de sonreír y tragó saliva)** ¿qué haces aún ahí?** (Y Miky corrió a la habitación de invitados para ponerse con la lectura, pero antes de salir Peter lo llamó)**.**

- **¡Miky! una cosa antes que te pongas con la tarea ¿te suena el nombre de YvánKouyoumjian?**

- **¿Es el que mató a Martha? **(preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, al fin noticias sobre el asesino de su madre)

- **Creemos que sí.****_ ¿si sabes algo?_**_(_Peter analizó el lenguaje corporal del chico)

- **Martha jamás trataba sus asuntos delante de mí **(contestó sin mirarle directamente a los ojos)**.**

- **No te he preguntado eso Miky ¿te suena el nombre? **(volvió a repetir Peter).

- **Ella habló con un tal Ivan por teléfono, pero fue cuando aún estábamos en Ginebra **(enseguida se apresuró a aclarar)**. No sé de qué hablaron, lo juro, ni siquiera sé si es ese Iván del que hablas. Solo le he oí decirle, "espera un segundo, Ivan" y despuésMartha me mandó a por más bolsas de té a la recepción.**

- **¿Cuándo fue eso?**

- **El sábado 09 **(dijo frunciendo el ceño porque no entendía a ceunto de qué venía esa pregunta)

- **¿En qué hotel os estabais en Ginebra?**

- **En hotel d'Anglaterre, Martha siempre se alojaba allí cuando venía a verme al internado.**

- **Gracias, ya puedes irte, tienes trabajo que hacer** (Michele se fue al cuarto, cuando sintieron la puerta cerrarse, Peter tomó su teléfono y le dijo a Dana que pidiera el registro de llamadas del hotel del día 09, a poder ser de la habitación donde se alojaban Martha y Miky. Cuando hubo colgado Neal miró a Peter y se rió) **¿Qué?**

- **¿Castigarle con la lectura de un libro y su comentario?**

- **Es para mantenerlo ocupado, no hay tele y no hay juegos, se supone que es él que está castigado y no yo. No pienso pasarme la semana vigilándolo. Mi padre lo hacía para asegurarse que no me pasaba la semana tumbado en la cama mirando las musarañas.**

- **Vaya…no imaginaba que tu padre te castigara así.**

- **Mi padre me castigaba de muchas formas, por eso intentaba no portarme mal. Pero los niños son niños y bueno tengo algo de experiencia en eso de los castigos.**

- **Siempre que hablas de tu padre lo haces con cariño yo simplemente no pensé que…**

- **¡Por supuesto que hablo con cariño!. ¡Quiero a mi padre, Neal! Adoro a ese hombre, es un gran hombre, le debo mucho, no solo la vida…soy el hombre que soy gran parte gracias a él.**

- **Debe de ser un gran hombre.**

- **Lo es** (dijo muy orgulloso Peter). **Y eso me recuerda que cuando esto haya acabado deberíamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida a Miky.**

- **Espero que tengas la trilogía de Tolkien…**

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Porquealgo me dice que Miky va atener mucho que leer jajaja**

- **Jajaja ya veo por donde vas, y si, probablemente tengas razón, debería de decirle a Elizabeth que compré algunos libros para su edad. No tengo ni idea del libro que le he dado.**

- **Podría ser perfectamente una novela rosa.**

- **Eso sería un castigo desproporcionado jajajaja pero Elizabeth no lee esas porquerías. Lo más probable es que sea una novela histórica o policiaca.**

- **¿Gustos comunes?**

- **Jajaja si, podríamos llamarlo así. **

- **Peter, gracias.**

- **Déjate de sensiblerías y cuéntame qué pasó en la reunión…está claro que sabían que estabas trabajando para nosotros…**

- **Son tiempos de crisis…aceptaron una de mis solicitudes, la otra está esperando la aprobación de la junta.**

- **Es ridículo**

- **Es comprensible, saben que trabajo para vosotros y**

- **No, no me refiero a esto. míralos actúan como si se tratase de una gran compañía, juntas de accionistas, departamentos, recepcionistas,…**

- **El crimen es un negocio Peter, no esperarías que siguieran moviéndose en las alcantarillas y utilizando palomas mensajeras ¿verdad? Este negocio evoluciona con los tiempos. **

- **Si, lo entiendo, pero no deja de sorprenderme y parecerme una desfachatez. Seguro que hasta estarán dados de alta de la seguridad social.**

- **Creo que tienen un muy buen seguro médico, hasta les cubre la asistencia dental. **

- **No es gracioso Neal, son delincuentes.**

- **Delincuentes con una bonita sonrisa, Peter **(dijo Neal intentando aguantarse la risa)**.**

- **Grrrrrrrr.**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo 7: "Ain´t Nobody"_**

- Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, Neal esperaba que lo llamaran de la oficina para comunicarle si habían aceptado su solicitud para el servicio de limpieza. Y Peter y el resto de agentes del Bureau estaban tras la pista de Yván Kouyoumjian. Finalmente la Interpol les hizo llegar un archivo con todo lo que disponía sobre Yván Kouyoumjian, incluida una foto. Peter decidió que cuando llegara a la tarde a casa se la mostraría a Miky a ver si lo reconocía, así que volvió a meter la carpeta en su maletín y se olvidó de ello el resto del día.  
En casa de los Burke, estaban Elizabeth, un par de agentes de guardia y Miky intentando mantener la cabeza ocupada, ya que el niño no hacía otra cosa que preguntar por el caso de Martha a la más mínima oportunidad. La idea de la lectura y el comentario de cada capítulo fue buena. A Elizabeth le encantaba los clubs de lectura, por lo que sin darse cuenta, aquel castigo lo convirtió en una especie de club de lectura. Miky al principio pensó que era un coñazo, pero después descubrió que tener de buen humor a Elizabeth eran solo ventajas, no solo se libraba de hacer el comentario por escrito. Ya que Elizabeth tras pasarse un par de horas discutiendo sobre tal o cual punto de la novela, le perdonaba el tener que ponerlo por escrito. Y no solo eso, si se mostraba complaciente y muy educado Elizabeth le guiñaba el ojo y le dejaba ver la tele una horita, mientras ella se quedaba en el sofá acabando de organizar cosas de su trabajo.  
Elizabeth estaba convencida que el chico era un amor, solo que acababa de pasar por algo tan traumático como ser testigo del asesinato de su madre. Era normal que le chico estuviera confuso y enfadado, pero también sabía con el tiempo ese dolor pasaría y Miky volvería a ser el niño encantador del que Neal tanto le hablaba en los últimos días. Neal intentaba vender las mejores cualidades de su sobrino, como si Elizabeth no hubiera tomado ya la decisión irrevocable de acoger al crío en su casa, en su vida.  
Miky con Elizabeth se sentía más relajado, no era como estar con su tío o con el agente Burke. Elizabeth no parecía recelosa, ella no le hacía sentir como si estorbara, realmente parecía que Elizabeth quisiera pasar su tiempo con él. No era fingido ni forzado. Y Miky no podía negar que la señora Burke a parte de divertida y amable era muy guapa. Se preguntaba como una mujer tan lista, dulce y guapa como Elizabeth podría haber acabado con Peter. Una tarda después de tomar un capuccino Miky finalmente se atrevió y le preguntó cómo era que había acabado con el agente Burke. La respuesta de Elizabeth fue una larga enumeración de todas las cualidades de su marido. Su amabilidad, su gran corazón, sus fuertes convicciones, su fuerte sentido del deber, su pasión por su trabajo, su constate intento de superarse y mejorar en todas las facetas de la vida…Elizabeth hablaba con devoción de su marido, su mirada se iluminaba y su rostros se relajaba y sonreía. Miky se dio cuenta que alguien, a su parecer, tan soso como Peter había logrado encantar a una mujer como y aquello lo descolocaba.  
En Italia los hombres enamoran a las mujeres como lo hacen los pájaros en la naturaleza, mostrando sus mejores plumajes, en este caso haciéndose mucha autopropaganda y deshaciéndose en halagos y detallitos de esos que son una chorrada pero las mujeres les dan tanta importancia. Y Peter no parecía de ese tipo, y aun así Elizabeth estaba hablando como una quinceañera hablaría de su primer amor, aquello le intrigaba. Para él Peter solo era un perro policía con malas pulgas y una mano muy dura.

**- Hola Honey ¿qué tal tu día como carcelera?** (Peter dijo dándole un beso a Elizabeth y dejó su maletín encima de la mesa donde estaba trabajando El. Neal les sonrió y se sentó en el sofá).  
**- Muy bien, ya te he dicho que Miky es todo un cabalero, es un sol** (Neal no pudo evitar sentirse muy orgullosos. Esa era la forma que le gustaba que hablaran de su sobrino).  
**- Hablando del demonio ¿Por dónde anda Miky?** (preguntó Neal)  
**- En su habitación, está ayudándome con la subasta de caridad para los sin techo que organizan cada año las empresas farmacéuticas Jefferson & Grey. Está comprobando que las listas de objetos para subasta y para exposición no estén cruzadas.**  
**- Suena bastante aburrido y tediosos** (Peter le dio otro beso).  
**- Se supone que está castigado ¿no?** (dijo Elizabeth intentando sonar como una maléfica madrastra, pero lo cierto es que solo hacía un ratito que se había puesto con la lista. Miky y Elizabeth se habían pasado toda la tarde viendo en el ordenador la última película de Batman).  
**- Voy a echarle un vistazo al pobre prisionero, os dejo que os pongáis al día de vuestras cosas** (Nela se levantó y fue hacia la habitación. Peter y Elizabeth se sonrieron con complicidad y se fueron hacia la cocina a charlas mientras preparaban la cena como hacían siempre).  
- (Al entrar en la habitación vio como Miky estaba confrontando los dos listados, con una regla y varios lápices de colores para hacerlo más fácil. Pero también comprobó como Miky tenía puesto los auriculares y estaba escuchando música en lo que estaba casi 100x100 seguro que era el IPOP de Elizabeth. La Funda con el "El café de noche" de Van Gogh eran muy del estilo de Elizabeth) **Hola Miky** (le revolvió el pelo, Miky instintivamente apartó la cabeza) **veo que te han dado el tercer grado.**  
**- Shhhhh Elizabeth me lo deja siempre que no lo vea Peter.**  
**- Pues Peter está en casa, así que ves guardando eso antes que te lo confisque.**  
**- ¿No se lo vas a decir?**  
**- No soy un soplón.**  
**- ¿No lo eres? ¿No es eso lo que haces con el FBI?** (no había malicia en sus palabras solo curiosidad)  
**- No, les ayudo a coger a los malos, haciendo pasarme por uno de ellos Y gracias a mis extensos conocimientos como estafador los pongo al descubierto** (Tate se lo quedó mirando fijamente alzó una ceja, quizás fuera joven pero no era imbécil). **Que no soy un soplón** (dijo rodando los ojos Neal, que sonaba más como un niño a la defensiva que como un adulto).  
**- Como sea** (dijo Miky incrédulo, pero guardo el ipod en el cajón del escritorio). **Veo que Elizabeth y tú os lleváis bien.**  
**- Sí, pero no te lo flipes, no pienso llamarla mamá ni nada de eso.**  
**- ¡Dios! No iban por ahí los tiros, Miky **  
**- ¿Y por donde iban, Neal?** (dijo remarcando lo de Neal)  
**- ¿Vuelvo a ser Neal?** (dijo sorprendido Neal).  
**- Tengo trabajo** (dijo volviendo a las hojas).  
**- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo, ahora?** (preguntó un poco dolido Neal sin moverse ni un milímetro. Miky lo ignoró y continúo con la labor de confrontar las listas). **Miky deja eso, un momento, estoy intentando hablar contigo.**  
**- Estoy castigado, sino acabo mis tareas el agente Burke me zurrará ¿eso es lo que quieres?** (le dijo haciéndose el gallito)  
**- Michele, si no dejas esa actitud seré yo el que te zurre** (Neal respiró hondo y contó hasta 100) **¿Qué pasa?** (dijo sujetándole la mandíbula para que lo mirase a los ojos).  
- **Habéis tirado la toalla, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que hace ya 2 días que no hacéis ni un triste comentario sobre el caso de Martha?.**  
**- Miky, no hemos tirado la toalla, solo que no funciona así, no todos los días se descubre una gran pista. Hay mucho trabajo de despacho, y es tedioso y aburrido, y no, no hablamos de ello porque no queremos aburriros con esas cosas. Además…Miky eres solo un niño, sinceramente no creo que sea muy buena idea que tengas todos los detalles sobre el caso del asesinato de tu madre.**  
**- ¡Era mi madre!**  
**- Lo sé, Miky. Pero sabes que en la vida de tu madre había muchas cosas que bueno…un hijo no debería saber ciertas cosas de su madre.**  
**- Sé que era una ladrona, Peter. Lo sé. No era ningún Robin Hood, no robaba para dárselo a los pobre ni para hacer justicia. No soy imbécil. Papá me dijo que no debía juzgarla por como se ganaba la vida sino por quien era y como se portaba con nosotros. Nunca me importó que fuera una ladrona, a papá en el fondo si le importaba aunque dijera que no, pero a mi no. a mi realmente me la suda lo que se dedicara. No es por nada, pero solo era una mujer con la que pasaba las vacaciones** (Neal le dio una bofetada, Miky se llevó la mano a la mejilla).  
**- Plaff Sé que te duele la perdida de tu madre y que insistir llamarla Martha en vez de mamá y pensar que solo era una mujer con la que no tenías mucha relación te hace pensar que es más fácil conllevar ese dolor. Pero no es así, es una falsa ilusión, y lo único que haces es empeorar las cosas. Tienes que llorar su muerte, tienes que sentir ese dolor, y solo entonces podrás seguir adelante.**  
**- ¿Cómo hiciste tú con Kate?** (dijo con toda la maldad que pudo).  
**- Michele ya me estoy cansando de ese tonito, no hemos hablado más porque no ha habido nada nuevo. Pero eso no significa que hayamos aparcado el caso. Nada más lejos, Peter tiene trabajando a sus mejores hombres, algunos de ellos llevan varios días durmiendo apenas un par de horas trabajando en el caso. Ya te dije que esto podía llevar tiempo, mucho tiempo. Pero que atraparíamos al tipo que mató a Martha. **  
**- Yo no veo que hagáis nada. **  
**- Tú no estás en el Bureau viendo como nos partimos la espalda para encontrar la más mínima pista que nos acerque más a pillar a ese **(Neal tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir "hijo de puta") **desalmado que mató a tu madre.**  
**- Elizabet y el agente Burke quieren adoptarme. Les oí hablar esta mañana. **  
**- Así que era eso ¿no?**  
- **No** (dijo poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos, pero si, era eso).  
**- Miky, la alternativa es un centro de menores** (dijo volviendo a un tono más dulce). **Y Peter y Elizabeth son muy buena gente, solo les tienes que dar una oportunidad.**  
**- Elizabeth es maja y muy guapa** (dijo mirándolo de reojo tímidamente, pero Neal le sonrió, así que continuó). **Me cae bien. **  
**- ¿Entonces el problema es Peter?**  
**- No me gusta. Y Yo a él tampoco.**  
**- Si no le gustaras no querría acogerte en su casa y criarte como a su hijo.**  
**- No soy idiota Neal, sé que lo hace porque es tu amigo. **  
**- Si, Peter es mi amigo. Pero no te confundas, criar a un niño no es de ese tipo de favores que se hacen los amigos. No es como ayudarte en una mudanza, Miky. **  
**- Yo no necesito ser criado, ya soy mayor, y me pasó 10 meses de mi vida en el internado, no sé porque no puedo pasar los dos meses de vacaciones contigo. No debería de necesitar a un padre, con un tutor debería bastar, y eso lo podría hacer Elizabeth, no es…**  
**- Son un matrimonio, vienen en pack. Y Miky, si algo me ha quedado claro en estos días es que si, necesitas una familia, una estabilidad, y Peter y Elizabeth pueden dártela, no solo pueden sino que están dispuestos a dártela.**  
**- No soy ningún niño de pañales, no hables así de mi** (dijo molesto Miky)  
**- Estoy de acuerdo no eres un niño de pañales, pero no eres tan mayor como te crees tú. **  
**- Él no me gusta, ¿eso no debería importar algo?**  
**- Dime porque no te gusta** (Neal sabía perfectamente porque no le gustaba, es porque Peter no le dejaba salirse con la suya en todo y porque Peter le había zurrado).  
**- Porque no me gusta ¡y punto!** (Dijo de muy malos modos Miky, Neal puso una mueca de no creérselo, ¿en serio? ¿Aquel era el mismo chico que segundos antes proclamaba ser suficientemente mayor para padres¿ ¿el mismo chico que ahora acababa de dar una patada en el escritorio y se había cruzado de brazos y puesto morros?).  
- **¡Oh si! Miky, muy madura esa respuesta** (dijo con sarcasmo Neal).  
**- Vete a la…(**pero la mirada que le echó Neal hizo que Miky no acabara la frase y tragara saliva)  
**- Pobre de ti que acabes esa frase Michele** (le dijo apuntándole con el dedo de forma muy amenazadora. Miky bajó la cabeza un poco**). Te diré porque no te cae bien Peter. No te cae bien porque des de que tu padre muriera, no ha habido nadie en tu vida que le importara más que hicieras lo correcto que hacer algo que pudiera disgustarte. Llevas 2 años haciendo lo que se te antoja. Martha accedía a todo tus caprichos, y solo cuando veía que era algo realmente peligroso te decía "no". Yo igual. Soy tu tío, jamás se supuso que debía ponerte limites, así que no estoy acostumbrado y sino es que tu vida corre peligro no quiero tener que negarte nada. Pero eso no es un padre y ambos los sabemos. Miky hasta hace 2 años, tenías un gran padre, un padre que no temía decirte que no. Un padre que no le importaba hacer cuando era necesario el papel de malo. Un padre que estaba siempre ahí para ti, incluso cuando no lo querías a tu lado. Miky. Sabes que aunque los padres se pasan la vida regañándonos y prohibiéndonos cosas, nos quieren y solo buscan nuestra felicidad y nuestro bien. Lo sabes. Tú mismo lo has dicho no eres un niño de pañales que no sabe ver eso **(Miky estaba cada vez más enfadado).  
**- No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas** (dijo Miky regresando de nuevo a los papeles), **solo lo dices por la estúpida promesa que le hiciste a mi padre. El agente Burke ha aceptado hacerse cargo de mi custodia y eso es perfecto para ti, así no tienes que buscar más. Muy conveniente ¿no?** (dijo con sarcasmo) **Pero una vez más, lo que yo opine te importa una mierda. ¡Y soy yo quien tendrá que vivir con él!**  
**- Si me importara una mierda, no estaría aquí sentado hablando contigo. **  
**- Da igual, ya habéis tomado una decisión ¿no? Así que no me vengas con que importa lo que yo opine. **  
**- Miky**  
**- No, Neal. Ahórratelo, ahórramelo. **  
**- Miky, por favor, no te cierres en banda **(Miky dio un bufido ya que Neal lo estaba molestando) **¡Michele! **(le llamó la atención Neal)**. **  
**- ¿Me vas a pegar porque no me gusta el agente Burke? **(le gritó Miky mirándolo con odio, en ese instante entraba Peter con un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de zumo).  
**- Te traigo la merienda** (dijo Peter muy seco). **El zumo es natural, lo acaba de exprimir Elizabeth, bébetelo ahora antes que las vitaminas se vayan** (y dejó el plato y el vaso en el escritorio donde estaban Miky y Neal).  
**- ¿Estarás contento, no?** (dijo Neal cuando Peter salió de la habitación)  
**- Sí, estoy exultante, no me ves** (dijo enfadado y le echó otra mirada de puro odio).  
**- Ve y discúlpate** (le ordenó Neal).


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo 7: "Ain´t Nobody"_**

**- ¿por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? No me cae bien y tú tampoco me caes bien. Y cuando me pregunte los de asuntos sociales les diré la verdad. Porque tienes razón mi padre era un gran padre y me enseñó que siempre había que decirse la verdad** (le dijo muy gallito Miky)  
**- ¿Y no te enseñó también que debías respetar a tus mayores?** ¿Que no sé sale en medio de la noche? ¿Que no se pega a la gente o qué no se roba? Porque no he olvidado aun que me robaste la partitura. Tienes una memoria muy selectiva (dijo con sarcasmo Neal)  
**- Ok (**dijo de muy malos modos y se levantó**) quieres que vaya y me disculpes. Pues voy y me disculpo **(Miky salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina Peter y Elizabeth estaban hablando flojito y se callaron cuando Miky entró en la cocina seguido de Neal) **agente Burke, lamento que me haya oído como le decía a Neal que usted no me gusta, disculpe mi falta de modales y mi imperdonable ingratitud** (decía Miky con rabia y odio).  
**- Peter** (empezó a hablar Neal pero Peter alzó la mano para que no dijese anda más)  
**- Déjalo** (dijo Peter).  
**- Eso déjame** (se volteó hacia Neal y lo miró con odio), **no era eso lo que querías que me disculpara, pues me disculpo.** (Miky volvió a mirar a Peter) **¿Y ahora supongo que querrás pegarme por ser un mocoso ingrato, no? ¡Venga adelante, pégame! ¿Qué será con tu cinturón o prefieres pegarme con el mío? **(la boca de Miky estaba firmando cheques que su trasero no estaba dispuesto a pagar pero en ese momento Miky se encontraba muy gallito y no podía dar marcha atrás).  
**- ¡Michele!** (le gritó furioso Neal)  
**- No te metas Neal, esto es entre Miky y yo ¿no?** (dijo Peter y Miky sonrió. Mientras Elizabeth se había quedado en un segundo plano esperando ver que es lo que iba a hacer su marido. Estaba claro que aquello era entre Miky y Peter) **Mi cinturón hará un buen trabajo** (Miky abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que Peter se llevaba la mano a la hebilla de su cinturón para quitárselo).  
**- ¿QUÉ? ¿ME VAS A PEGAR POR QUE NO ME GUSTAS?**  
**- No, no tenía pensado hacerlo, pero si es eso lo que quieres, entonces…pantalones abajo y sobre la encimera. **  
**- ¡No, no puedes! **  
**- ¿Por qué? Eso es lo que tú quieres.**  
**- ¡No, yo no quiero eso!**  
**- Pero tú has dicho** (Peter estaba jugando con Miky) **que adelante que te pegara **(y Peter lo agarró por un brazo y lo encaminó hacia la encimera, Miky se detuvo de golpe impidiendo que Peter se lo llevara).  
- **No quise decir eso**  
**- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué quisiste decir Miky?** (preguntó muy curioso Peter)  
**- No sé, pero no eso. **  
**- Bueno pues a partir de ahora no me pidas nada que no quieras que realmente haga. No soy bueno leyendo las mentes** (Miky le echó una de sus miradas de odio pero no contestó y decidió regresar a su habitación). **¡Miky!** (Peter lo llamó para que se detuviese. Miky lo hizo no por mostrase obediente sino porque era normal detenerse cuando alguien te llama). **Entiendo que no te guste cuando te riño o te castigo. Lo entiendo, para serte sincero yo tampoco me gusto mucho, entonces. Pero es lo que hay. Estamos aquí para darte un hogar, una familia, una estabilidad pero también estamos para educarte y que el día de mañana llegues a ser ese hombre que tus padres hubieran querido que te convirtieras. Miky, a veces los pastores tiene que soltar a su perro para que muerda el trasero a la oveja caprichosa de turno y la haga regresar a un lugar al redil, a un lugar seguro, libre de lobos, y de peligros. Y te aseguro que al pastor no le gusta que su perro le ladre o le de un mordisquito a su oveja pero… le gusta aún menos perder una oveja. **  
**- Muy bonita la parábola, me largo a mi habitación **(dijo y se fue, Neal iba a ir detrás de él)  
**- Déjalo Neal, necesita estar solo y que se le pase el mal humor.**  
**- ¿Qué lo deje?**  
**- Si.**  
**- ¿Después de esta escenita?**  
**- Eso es. A veces hay que saber cuándo es mejor no presentar batalla. **  
**- Pero. **  
**- Mira Neal, tuve escenas como esas con mi padre un montón de veces, estoy segura que Elizabeth también las tuvo con los suyos** (Elizabeth se rió porque realmente durante cierta etapa de su vida parecía siempre enfadad con sus padres). **No le gusto, claro que no le gusto, le digo cuando se tiene que acostar, que tiene que comer, que puede o no puede hacer…soy el capitán "corta buen rollo" Elizabeth y yo sabíamos de antemano que esto pasaría cuando si decidíamos convertirnos en los tutores legales de Miky. No vamos a ser sus amigos, no vamos a ser sus padrinos, ni siquiera el tío Peter y la tía El. Vamos a ser los aguafiestas que se aseguren que todo está bien, que come sano, que crece bien, que se abriga cuando frío, que se acuesta cuando toca, que llega a la hora que tiene que llegar, que hace los deberes y estudia, que no va con malas compañías…y un largo etcétera que con la adolescencia no hace más que hacerse más y más largo. Vamos a ser siempre los malos de la película, lo tenemos muy asumido. Nuestros padres eran los malos cuando teníamos la edad de Miky y créeme ni los padres de Elizabeth ni los míos les importó mucho. Lo único que les importaba es que llegada la noche estábamos en nuestra cama seguros, a salvo y bien cuidados y amados.**  
**- Entiendo.**  
**- Neal,** (Elizabeth le agarró amabas manos a Neal) **si nos conceden la tutela de Miky…vas a tener que acostumbrarte a muchos gritos, portazos y malas caras por aquí. Él es un adolescente y nosotros tenemos que hacer de padres. Es lo que va a pasar, por muy "buenos modales" que él tenga o por "mucha paciencia" que yo tenga** (Elizabeth miró a su marido)  
**- Yo puedo ser paciente, mira a Neal, ¡Anda! que no tengo paciencia con él **(protestó Peter).  
**- ¡Ey!** (fingió estar indignado Neal pero enseguida se puso a reír)  
**- jejeje tienes razón cariño, puedes ser muy paciente** (le dio un beso en la mejilla)** Y la paciencia a veces vale la pena** (Elizabeth le sonrió a Neal).  
**- ¿Entonces no te molesta?**  
**- Claro que me molesta, preferiría caerle bien a Miky, pero no voy a tirar la toalla porque el chico simplemente no le gusta mi forma de hacer. Es mi casa es mi familia, es lo que hay. ¡Oh, por dios!** (Peter puso cara de terror) **acabo de hablar como mi padre.**  
- **jejeje** (Elizabeth y Neal empezaron a reírse como locos)  
**- No tiene gracia…(**continuaba en shock Peter) **si supieras las veces que me juré a mí mismo que yo nunca diría eso, y ya me ves no hace ni una semana que el chico está aquí y ya hablo exactamente como mi padre. Elizabeth tienes mi permiso para pegarme un tiro si alguna vez le digo "alegra esa cara ahora mismo que los demás no tenemos por qué aguantar tu mal humor".**  
**- No sufras querido, lo haré, mi madre también me lo decía, la odiaba cuando lo hacía.**  
**- Ves Neal, es normal que los hijos odien a sus padres de vez en cuando, hasta El con lo dulce que es a veces odiaba a sus padres **(Peter dijo calmando del todo así a Neal).  
**- Estoy seguro que en cuanto te conozca un poco más, Miky te va a adorar.**  
**- seguro, igualmente si no se vuelve loco por mis huesos** (Peter sonreía) **no sufras, está bien. Lo importante es que aquí va ser muy querido y tendrá siempre un hogar aquí con nosotros. **  
**- Y con su tío** (añadió Elizabeth pellizcándole dulcemente un moflete. Peter salió de la cocina y dejó a solas a Elizabeth y a Neal para que continuaran hablando. Estaba claro que Neal no era muy dicho en las dinámicas de una familia).

- Toc TOC (pico a la puerta Peter pero entró sin esperar a que le invitaran a entrar)

- **- Esa es la tarea que te ha puesto Elizabeth esta tarde?**  
**- siiii** (dijo aun de moros y sin levantar la mirada) **pero Neal no me ha dejado hacer mucho con su charla.**  
**- Me imagino. Tranquilo, lo tendré en cuenta. Necesito robarte unos segundos (Peter se sentó en la silla de al lado e Miky y sacó un dossier de su maletín y lo abrió sobre el escritorio, en el dossier había una ficha policial, era la ficha de Yván Kouyoumjian). **  
**- ¿El asesino de Martha?** (preguntó olvidando su enfado)  
**- Puede, es Yván Kouyoumjian ¿te suena? **(Miky se quedó callado)  
**- Debería verdad, si me sonara, podría saber dónde encontrarlo y tú lo arrestarías y él pagaría por lo que le hizo a Martha ¿no?**  
**- Esa es la idea, Miky **(dijo de una forma muy dulce)  
**- Pero no me suena, el nombre sí, pero solo el nombre ya te lo dije, fue una conversación telefónica. Y después mamá. Me encerró en el palomar aquel, y entonces no dijeron nombres. Si pudiera oír su voz…si la pudiera oír solo aunque vez, la tengo aquí grabada, la oigo a cada instante **(dijo Miky casi con lágrimas en los ojos).  
**- Lo siento, Miky. Pero cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrar al tipo que mató a tu madre, tienes mi palabra que no descansaremos hasta que demos con él.**  
**- Lo siento.**  
**- No pasa nada, teníamos que probar si te sonaba**  
**- No agente Burke, siento ser tan capullo, me refiero antes, en la cocina…yo pensé que os habíais rendido, llevabais varios días sin hablar nada del caso y yo pensé que…**  
**- ¿Qué lo habíamos archivado ¿no?** (Miky asintió)** Yo no archivo nada hasta que no está resuelto y bien resuelto. No soy de los que echan la toalla, ya te irás dando cuenta (Peter le removió el pelo) veo que hoy no te has puesto esa cosas pegajosa en el pelo, me gusta, te queda bien, no pareces una imitación burda de Vincent Mancini-Corleone. **  
**- Andy García es cubano, no italiano.**  
**- ¡Vaya! ¿Entiendes de cine? Pensé que los críos de ahora ya no veíais buen cine.**  
**- ¡Me encantan los clásicos! Mi padre me llevaba todos los sábados al centro católico a ver las matinales de cine. Entrábamos a las nueve de la mañana y a veces no salíamos hasta las tres de la tarde. **  
**- Ahora solo queda que te hagas de los Yankees y tú y yo puede que acabemos haciéndonos amigos.**  
**- ¿De los Yankees? ¡Esos arrogantes! ¡Sigue soñando! ¡Antes me afeito la cabeza al cero!**  
**- Pues a mí me parece bien…antes que la gomina esa que te echas en el pelo…**  
**- ja ja ja** (dijo con sarcasmo Miky) **muy gracioso agente Burke.**  
**- Miky, es Peter, no agente Burke, ¡por dios! no puedes morderme y patearme y después pretender que me crea que sientes tanto respeto por mi cargo que solo puedes llamarme agente Burke.**  
**- De acuerdo, Peter **(Peter sonrió),** pero olvídate que me haga forofo de los Yankees. **  
**- tiempo, solo necesitas ver alguno de los mejores partidos**  
**- Ni harto de vino, soy de los Mets, y lo seré hasta la muerte ¿Por qué no te haces tú de los Mets?**  
**- ¿Estás de Boma? Jajajajaja** (Peter no paraba de reír (recogió la carpeta sin poder parar de reír) **¡que ocurrencias tiene este niño! jajajaja** (iba secándose las lágrimas de la risa cuando entró en la cocina. Peter dejó el dossier en la encimera y estaba a punto de explicarle a Neal y a Elizabeth la ocurrencia de Miky cuando Neal tomó el expediente de Yván Kouyoumjian)  
**- Espera, yo conozco a este tipo** (soltó Neal mirando la foto del dossier y se hizo el silencio de golpe).


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 8: "Cruel Summer"**

**- Espera, yo conozco a este tipo** (soltó Neal mirando la foto del dossier y se hizo el silencio de golpe).

**- ¿Qué? (dijo Peter abriendo mucho los ojos)**

**- Éste es Francis.**

**- No, éste es YvánKouyoumjian**(dijo Peter pero no muy seguro de lo que decía)

**-¿Qué?** (ahora era el turno de Neal de abrir mucho los ojos).

**-Si la INTERPOL nos pasó este dossier, con todo lo que tienen de Yván. Incluida esa foto que fue tomada en una cámara de seguridad del banco nacional de Amberes hace dos años.**

**-Peter, yo conozco bien a este tipo, y créeme cuando te digo que no se llama YvánKouyoumjian, es Francis, el ex de Martha.**

**- ¿Qué? **(esta vez fue Elizabeth la que estaba alucinando) **¿un crimen pasional?**

**-Nooooo** (en seguida negó Neal).** Francis era un ladrón como Martha, bueno, no como ella. Te acuerdas **(mirando a Peter) **que te comenté que Martha había salido con un** (entonces los tres adultos escucharon a Satchmo ladrar, seguido de un shhhhh muy flojito)

**- Miky, sal de ahí, no es de buena educación escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones privadas de otros** (dijo Peter. Se escuchón un "perro malo" a lo que los tres tuvieron que reprimir soltar una carcajada. Miky al cabo de un segundo entraba en la cocina un poco tenso y nervioso).

**- ¿La mató un ex? **(dijo sintiéndose un poco herido Miky, aunque era ridículo era su madre no su novia)

**- No lo sabemos, pensábamos que posiblemente ese tal YvánKouyoumjian pudiera tener algo que ver con la muerte de tu madre, por su trayectoria, pero si no se trata de YvánKouyoumjian sino de ese tal Francis…**(Peter pensó que no era buena idea que Miky supiera mucho, podía ser un callejón sin salida y acababa de comprobar lo ansioso que empezaba a ponerse Miky por encontrar al asesino de su madre) **no hay que tomar conclusiones precipitadas, debemos investigar esta nueva pista. Haré unas llamadas al bureau.**

**- Cariño es casi la hora de cenar, todos se habrán marchando a sus casas, mañana os ponéis con eso** (le dijo Elizabeth dulcemente que sabía que su marido era como un perro de caza que perdía el mundo de vista cuando estaba tras una presa. Miky le echó una miradita de odio a Elizabeth que a Neal no le hizo mucha gracia. Pero recordó lo que justo unos minutos antes le habían dicho Peter y Elizabeth, sobre la relación padre/hijo, y decidió ignorarlo).

**- Tienes razón, lo siento Honey, voy a ponerme algo más cómodo y te ayudo a preparar la cena (Peter vio en esa la excusa perfecta para matar el tema, no quería hablarlo más delante de Miky hasta saber algo más sólido. Le dio un beso a Elizabeth y se aflojó la corbata). Y tú, jovencito, ¿Has acabado ya con ese listado que te dio Elizabeth? (Miky bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior). Pues ya estás tardando (le dio una palmadita suave en el trasero) ponte ya con ese listado. Lo quiero acabadoantes de la cena (Miky corrió a su habitación como si fuera a batir algún record). Jejeje**

**- Eres malo Peter (le dijo con cara de reproche Elizabeth, pero no pudo aguantar la pose y se le acabó escapándole la risa). Venga sube a cambiarte (y esta vez fue Elizabeth que le dio una palmadita en el trasero a Peter, Peter en vez de indignarse le echó una sonrisita muy lasciva)**

**- Por favor chicos, sigo estando aquí.**

**- Eso me recuerad (dijo Elizabeth) que me he quedado sin algunas cosas, ese sobrino tuyo come como una alimaña, jejeje (El tomo un papelito y un bolígrafo y apunt cosas y se lo dio a Neal). Ve al supermercado de la 57, tienen mejores naranjas (Neal la miró con descrédito). Oh, si (dijo poniéndose los brazos en jarra), si estás viviendo aquí también debes colaborar (Peter empezó a reírse y decidió quitarse de en medio. Ahí no había nada ya que ver. Elizabeth había decidido que Neal fuera a la compra, y Neal iría a la compra. Elizabeth tenía ese poder) y si quieres puedes comprarle algún caprichito a Miky, hoy se lo ha ganado (dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce, Neal no pudo más que devolvérsela) pero nada de golosinas, quizás algo de chocolate o galletas (Neal se sorprendió que rápidamente había tomado el rol de madre Elizabeth).**

**- Si, señora (dijo besándole galantemente la mano y salió por la puerta trasera a cumplir con su tarea. En cuanto Elizabeth escuchó la puerta cerrarse, corrió como una adolescente al piso de arriba para estar con su sexy marido. Neal fuera en la compra, Miky a bajo matándose con su tarea también, esa era una gran ocasión para estar a solas con su maridito, ser ahora una gran familia, no significaba descuidar su matrimonio, eso era algo que tenía muy claro Elizabeth. Y eso era algo que Peter le encantó. Elizabeth no solo era la mejor compañera del mundo, era su alma gemela, su amor, también era una mujer sexy y decidida. Y Peter adoraba todas las facetas de su esposa).**

**Neal se entretuvo un poco más de lo previsto en la compra, pero algo le decía que ni Peter ni Elizabeth lo iban a echar mucho de menos. Aprovechó para llamar a Mozz y pedirle que investigara por su lado a ese tal **YvánKouyoumjian. También hizo algunas llamadas a antiguos amigos de Martha para ver si sabían algo de Francis. Francis hacía al menos 10 años que se había evaporado. Logró fugarse en un trasladó de la cárcel al hospital tras tragarse unas cuchillas de afeitar. Desde entonces no se había sabido nada de Francis. Ni oficialmente ni extraoficialmente. Mozz por su parte había empezado investigar sobre YvánKouyoumjian, pero hasta ahora no había logrado nada, y aquello le estaba desquiciando, aquello era un reto y él jamás le daba la espalda a un reto.

**- UMMMMH está riquísimo, Elizabeth (dijo Miky).**

**- Gracias, Miky, pero lo han hecho Peter y Neal(dijo Elizabeth sonriendo).**

**- ¡Oh, que alivio! ¡Menos mal que no lo has hecho tú! (dijo respirando aliviado). Ya pensaba que tendría que comprar bicarbonato a cantidades industriales si iba aquedarme por aquí algún tiempo (dijo arqueando la ceja y poniendo cara de haber olido un pedo. Elizabeth lo miró un poco sorprendido, ella estaba comiendo también el pollo y la ensalada, y estaba todo muy bueno). **

**- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Está buenísimo! ¿Lo está verdad? (preguntó Peter a Elizabeth dudando por un instante. A él le parecía muy bueno)**

**- Está delicioso cariño.**

**- ¡Claro que lo está, lo he hecho casi todo yo! (dijo Neal indignado)**

**- Pues a mí no me gusta (dijo apartando el palto y cruzándose de brazos. Elizabeth respiró hondo porque sabía que aquello era una pataleta).**

**- ¿Pero qué dices si este era uno de tus paltos favoritos? Recuerdo que la última vez que estuvisteis en Nueva York me pedias que te lo hiciera todas las noches (dijo Neal sorprendido).**

**- Eso era antes, ahora no me gusta (dijo mirando con asco a Neal)**

**- ¿Prefieres que te haga unas hamburguesas? (dijo Neal aún sorprendido por la reacción de Miky)**

**- Neal, no te levantes, no vas a hacer nada, el pollo está muy bueno y Miky se lo va a comer (dijo Peter sin perder el buen humor, pero que Peter hablará de Miky, como si él no estuviera presente, hizo que Miky se cabreara aún más).**

**- Miky no se lo va a comer (dijo Miky en un tono muy irrespetuoso), está asqueroso, prefiero irme a la cama sin cenar (dijo y se levantó de la silla).**

**- Miky vuelve a sentarte y cómete la cena que hemos preparado (dijo Peter en un tono sereno pero firme. Miky puso una mueca de incredulidad).**

**- Por favor, cielo, siéntate, el pollo está muy rico y tu tío y Peter lo han preparado para todos (dijo Elizabeth pensando que si ella hablaba con él entraría en razón). Anda, cielo, siéntate y come.**

**- Déjame en paz, zorra (dijo furioso Miky y salió corriendo a su habitación, los tres adultos se quedaron atónitos. Al cabo de unos segundos Peter dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó)**

**- Peter (le agarró por el brazo Elizabeth y lo miró con ojos de súplica).**

**- No, Elizabeth, nadie te habla así, nadie. Y mucho menos un hijo nuestro (Peter ni pensó lo que decía).**

**- Deja que hable yo con él.**

**- Claro, pero después que yo le haya dejado claro que NUNCA-NUNCA-NUNCA (dijo dando cada vez más énfasis) vuelva a hablarte así.**

**- Por favor, Peter, está claro que está molesto conmigo por algo ¿no crees que deberíamos aclararlo primero?(Elizabeth utilizó un tono más firme)**

**- De acuerdo, pero iremos juntos. Honey, no hay excusas, no existe ninguna justificación para que te hable así. Te llamó zorra (dijo Peter indignado).**

**- Chicos, ¿queréis que os acompañe?**

**- No, Neal, esto es entre Miky y yo (dijo Peter, pero Elizabeth le echó una miradita), y nosotros, entre Miky Y nosotros (corrigió rápidamente).**

**- Neal, cielo, ¿Por qué no…?(empezó Elizabeth)**

**- Hay un documental sobre arte sumerio en el discovery channel que quería ver (dijo levantándose de la mesa y sentándose en el sofá, Satchmo corrió a su lado).**

**- Ay, grábamelo, por favor (dijo Elizabeth y tomó de la mano a Peter y fueron hacía la habitación de Miky. Al llegar a la puerta Peter intentó abrirla pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Aquello hizo que la vena de la yugular se le hinchara tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 8: "Cruel Summer"****.**

**- Michele (Peter pronunció Mikele, como había oído llamarlo Neal a Miky cuando se enfadaba), abre esa puerta ahora mismo (pero Miky no respondió, seguía en la cama tumbado mirando a la puerta con odio)**

**- ¿Y si no está? ¿Y si ha salido por la ventana como la última vez? (preguntó asustada Elizabeth, Peter sacó su teléfono y comprobó la posición del gps de la tobillera de Miky).**

**- No, está aún ahí. Michele, abre ahora mismo esa puerta, ya estás en serios problemas, no lo empeores (Pero Michele no hizo ni dijo nada) ¡Michele Francisco Catafalco, abre esa puerta ahora mismo! (repitió Peter en un tono muy amenazador) Michele si no crees que soy capaz a tirar una puertecita de nada como esa de una patada, aunque sea una puerta de mi propia casa, es que no me conoces aún. Pero si no mueves el culo y abres esa puerta, vas a conocerme y mucho (Peter esperó unos segundos a que Miky abriera, pero nada pasó) Muy bien, así lo has querido (dijo enfadado apartándose un poco para darle una patada a la puerta).**

**- ¡Pero qué demonios haces!**

**- ¿No, pretenderás que lo dejé ahí solo encerrado, que le deje y ya está, no?.**

**- ¡No! (dijo indignada Elizabeth). Pero no hay necesidad de echarla puerta a abajo, tenemos ahí al lado a todo un experto abriendo cerraduras, no crees que puede abrir esta puerta en un periquete(Peter se sintió como un bobo).**

**- Lo había olvidado (dijo pasándose la mano por la cara, Elizabeth rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza). Es que ese niño sabe como desquiciarme. Pensé que Neal era terrible, pero ni Neal se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza jamás decirte eso.**

**- ¿Neal? (Elizabeth lo miró incrédula) Esa palabra no es nada elegante ni ingeniosa, definitivamente no veo a Neal ni llamándomelo a mí ni a ninguna otra mujer. Voy a por Neal (Elizabeth le dio un beso a la mejilla a su marido para calmarlo. Efectivamente, Peter se calmó un poco pero no estaría del todo calmado hasta que estrangulara a ese mocoso deslenguado), no rompas nada (dijo Elizabeth y fue a por Neal)**

**- Grrrrr (fue la única respuesta de Peter. Al cabo de unos segundos Neal abría la puerta con tan solo partiendo un clip en dos y utilizándolo a modo de ganzúa. Peter no perdió ni un segundo en entrar después que Neal la abriera la puerta. Miky estaba de espaladas a la puerta y se había puestos los auriculares y el ipod de Elizabeth para no oír los berridos de Peter, así que no oyó como Peter abría la puerta, solo notó la presencia de Peter por su sombra).**

**- ¿Cómo? (fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Miky antes que Peter le agarrara fuerte del brazo y lo sacara de un tirón de la cama. Miky seguía en shock. Había cerrado la puerta con llave, se suponía que no podrían entrar. Pero tras 3 fuertes nalgadas salió del shock de golpe) Auuuuuuu (dijo cubriéndose con la mano la retaguardia)**

**- ¿Auuuuu? O eso no ha sido nada, pronto vas a tener toda la colección de aus y ays que esta (dijo tocándose la correa) te pueda dar.**

**- ¡Peter! (dijo Elizabeth mirándolo fijamente. Peter dio un bufido y sentó de muy malos modos a Miky en la cama). Cielo, sé que estás enfadado, pero hablarme así no va a solucionar nada (dijo muy dulcemente Elizabeth). Si nos cuentas que es lo que te preocupas quizás Peter y yo podamos.**

**- Muérete, zorra (dijo con desprecio Miky. Neal que se había quedado en el pasillo contemplando la escena, dio dos pasos muy decididos para darle un buen bofetón a su sobrino. Pero Peter que estaba justo al lado de Miky ya lo tenía sobre su regazo y le había dado la primera palmada) PLAFF (Peter empezó a darle con la mano abierta en todo el trasero sin compasión. Elizabeth agarró a Neal por el brazo) creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos (Neal asintió y ambos dejaron a Peter y a Miky a solas. Durante un buen rato solo se escucharon las palmadas de Peter, después empezó a oírse algunos gruñidos tras cada palmada. Al acabo de muy poco eran gemidos y un llanto muy tenue. Fue cuando Peter escucho los primeros sollozos de Miky que abrió al fin la boca).**

**- No vas a volver a hacer una pataleta con la comida PLASS PLASSPLASS**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUU NO, PARA, PARA**

**- No vas a volver a encerrarte con llave en tu vida PLASS PLASSPLASS**

**- AAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO**

**- Cuando te diga que hagas una cosa la harás a la primera y sin rechistar ni malas caras PLASS PLASSPLASS**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY AUUUUUUUUUUU SIIIII LO PROMETOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAU DUELEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**- Ahora (Peter puso de píe a Miky frente a él) te vas a ir a esa esquina y vas aponer las manos en la cabeza y la nariz en la pared, y no te vas mover de ahía hasta que yo crea que ya puedes moverte ¿entendiste? (pero Miky seguía sollozando y limpiándose los mocos y las lágrimas que le caían con la manga. Peter le dio tres palmadas más, un poco más fuerte de lo que le había dado hasta entonces. Miky dio un bote con cada una de ellas) He dicho ¿Entendiste?**

**- Si, señor (se apresuró a decir) **

**- Pues ya estás tardando (y Peter hizo el gesto de darle otra nalgada, cosa que hizo que Miky corriera a la esquina y pusiera las manos en la nuca y la nariz en la pared. Peter tomó el ipod que estaba encima de la cama y lo guardó con cuidado en su bolsillo, sabía que lo más probable es que se lo hubiera dejado su propia esposa, pero tratándose de Miky, también cabía la posibilidad que se lo hubiera quitado en algún despiste. Peter aprovechó los 20 minutos que dejó a Miky contra la pared para sosegarse y para leer un poco el libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento Neal y que tenía sobre la mesita de noche de al lado de su cama. Era una biografía de Dalí, más bien era una recopilación de anécdotas poco conocidas del Pintor Ampurdanés. Peter recordó que antes que pasara todo lo de Martha, había oído mencionar a Mozz algo sobre ir a hacer una visita a la "Metamorfosis de Narciso", los cuadros se miran, se contemplan, se disfrutan, pero no se les hace visitas. Por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que el cuadro que había expuesto en el museo no fuera un verdadero Dalí sino un verdadero Neal Caffrey. Pero no podía ser, Neal ahora ya no se dedicaba a eso. Bueno, sí que se dedicaba, pero solo si era para el FBI. Peter cerró el libro y miró su reloj. Se sacó la correa y la dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó sobre la cama. Caminó hacía Miky y le agarró con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño de los brazos y se los bajó). Ahora jovencito, tú y yo vamos a ir al cuarto de baño y vamos a lavarte bien esa boca con jabón. ¿Puedo confiar en ti o he de agarrarte de la oreja y llevarte yo mismo a punta de nalgadas. (Miky negó frenéticamente con la cabeza) Ok, en ese caso, voy detrás de ti (Miky obedeció dócilmente a Peter. Estaba muy familiarizado con ese tipo de castigos. Primero su padre y después en el internado solían practicarlo mucho. Miky no era normalmente irrespetuoso o deslenguado, solo lo era cuando lo enfadaban mucho, cosa que a medida que fue entrando en la adolescencia se hizo menos seguido ya que aprendió a revestirse de una coraza y no dejaba que nadie se acercara mucho a él. Tras la enjabonada a conciencia de Peter, Miky empezó a toser, Peter le dejó enjuagarse y que bebiera agua. Y una vez el chico estuvo calmado, volvió a proceder con al enjabonada. Esta vez Miky aguantó el tiempo que Peter creyó suficiente para dejarle claro que ese vocabulario no era aceptable).Lávate los dientes, te espero en tu habitación, aún tenemos que tratar lo de llamarle zorra a mi mujer (dijo Peter y salió del lavabo).**

**- (Al entrar en la habitación de nuevo Miky pudo ver como Peter había quitado todas las cosas del escritorio y las había dejado encima de la silla. También se percató enseguida que Peter llevaba su correa en vez de en el pantalón, donde debería estar siempre, la llevaba bien sujeta en la mano). Peter, yo lo siento, no sé qué demonios me pasó, disculpa, no quise llamarle eso a Elizabeth (dijo intentando sonar maduro y sincero) En serio, lo lamento mucho.**

**- Michele, te aseguro que lo vas a lamentar tanto que solo que se te pase por la cabeza volver a decirle eso a Elizabeth, de solo el recuerdo de esta zurra, te van a salir los lagrimones automáticamente (Miky abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva)**

**- Pero si me he disculpado (dijo haciendo pucheros).**

**- ¿Le llamas zorra, le hablas así y crees que con una disculpa lo arreglas, todo? No, niño, no. No eres un bebé que no sabe lo que se dice. Miky, si llamas a mi esposa zorra, esto es lo mínimo que te espera (dijo y le agarró de un brazo y lo llevó hacía el escritorio. Miky estaba aterrado, Peter quería castigarlo no traumatizarlo de por vida) Serán 14 con el cinturón. No puedes moverte, no puedes renegar y eso (señalando a los pantalones) no lo vas a necesitar (Peter se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente, Miky iba a protestar, se moría de vergüenza de bajarse los pantalones delante de Peter, pero esa mirada lo intimidaba más, así que finalmente se bajó los pantalones) Aunque una vez hayamos acabado, borrón y cuenta nueva, y todo estará perdonado, vamos a sentarnos a cenar todos (Miky puso una mueca de horror, no estaba él para sentarse, y ni se imaginaba como estaría su pobre trasero después de esos 14 chirlos con el cinturón) y tendremos una charla sobre a cuento de que ha venido toda esa pataleta de antes (Miky se sorbió los mocos y asintió muy triste. Peter lo colocó sobre el escritorio y le bajó los calzoncillos, Miky fue a agarrase la goma del slip para impedírselo, pero no logró que Peter no le bajara los calzoncillo, solo logró llevarse un manotazo en la mano). He dicho que nada de moverse hasta que yo te lo diga., las manos en la nuca Miky, y después de cada chirlo quiero que me digas porque te has ganado ese chirlo (Miky estaba con las manos en la nuca, con el pecho apoyado sobre el escritorio y con los pantalones y calzoncillos por los tobillos llorando cuando sintió el primer chirlo) ****_ZWASS_**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH (gritó Miky) **

**- ¿Por qué te has ganado este chirlo, Miky?**

**- Porque llamé zorra a Elizabeth.**

**- Exacto, y no quiero volver a oírte llamarle nada feo a Elizabeth, y si te oigo alguna vez llamarle eso a alguna otra mujer, no seré tan indulgente (Miky lo mirara por donde lo mirara no veía la indulgencia en ninguna parte). Ah, y una cosa, la próxima vez di "porque insulté y le falté al respeto a Elizabeth". No quiero volver a oírte decir esa palabra.**

**- No nunca más lo juro**

**- Eso espero, no quiero tener que repetir esto más (y con eso dejó descargar el segundo cuerazo).****_ZWASS_**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU**

**- ¿Por qué te has ganado este chirlo, Miky?**

**- Porque insulté y le falté al respeto a Elizabeth.**

**- Eso es ¿y lo vas a volver a hacer?**

**- No, Peter lo juro, nunca más (lloraba a moco tendido Miky) ****_ZWASS_****.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU**

**- ¿Por qué te has ganado este chirlo, Miky?**

**- porque insulté y le falté al respeto a Elizabeth.**

**- Eso es ¿y lo vas a volver a hacer?**

**- Noooooooooooooooooooooo****_ZWASS_**** (Peter repitió la misma rutina hasta la catorceavo correazo)**

**- Ya está, se acabó, Miky, ya no más, ya no habrán más faltas de respetos ni insultos (Peter ayudó al chico a levantarse y lo abrazó para consolarlo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que Miky lo abrazara fuerte y le pidiera entre sollozos que no se fuera y que no lo dejara. Peter no se movió ni un milímetro y sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, le dijo que jamás lo dejaría, que siempre estarían ahí. Aunque a veces fuera para algo tan desagradable como zurrarle, él podría contar siempre con ellos. Des de que muriera su padre Miky no se había sentido así, no por la zurra, bueno eso también, sino porque entre los brazos de Peter se sentía seguro. Y la sensación de estar a salvo de cualquier cosa era un sentimiento que había perdido en el instante que perdió a su padre) Shhhhhh tranquilo, Miky, ya está, estoy aquí, yaaaa, no pasa nada, shhhh.**

**- Lo sientoooooo (dijo poniendo pucheritos y pareciendo que en vez de casi 13 tuviera 6 años), perdóname Peter, perdóname, yo no sé ni porque le dije eso, no creo que Elizabeth sea una…ya sabes eso, ella es muy buena, pero sniff sniff**

**- Ey, muchachote, tranquilízate, súbete los pantalones y vamos a cenar, allí te disculpas con Elizabeth y lo hablamos todos en familia ¿eh? (y Peter lo miró dulcemente, esas fue la primera vez que Miky se daba cuenta que Peter no lo miraba como a una molestia o a un invitado no esperado).**

**- ¿Crees que Elizabeth me perdonará?**

**- Buenooo a mí siempre me perdona.**

**- Pero tú eres su marido.**

**- Vale, punto para mí. Ok, también perdona siempre a tu tío.**

**- Jejejeje(se rieron los dos)**

**- Igualmente quiero una buena disculpa ¿encendiste?(lo miró fijamente a lso ojos y le habló muy seriamente)**

**- Si, señor.**

**- Venga a cenar (y le dio un cachete en el culo para impulsarlo a que saliera de la habitación) y si el pollo está frio, no quiero quejas ¿eh? (dijo bromeando Peter)**

**- El pollo estaba bueno (dijo Miky ya saliendo por la puerta)**

- **Lo sé, lo hizo casi todo Neal (dijo Peter una vez Miky ya estaba fuera de la habitación y no podía oírlo).Yo hice la ensalada, y nadie dijo nada de ella (fingió poner pucheritos pero al oír a Miky hablar con Elizabeth, se levantó de la cama y decidió ir a cenar también).**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 9: Every Rose Has It'sThorn**

Aquella noche después de la turbulenta cena y de la charla entre Tate y Peter y Elizabeth, se fueron todos a la cama. Miky se quedó dormido en el momento en que se metió en la cama. Neal se había dado cuenta que después de una zurra, Miky dormía como un tronco. Aquel podía ser un remedio para su insomnio aunque no iba a probarlo. Neal se quedó tumbado en l acama pensando en Francis. Neal no había tenido mucha relación con él. Martha salió con él cuando "se fue" a vivir con su padre. Después de una discusión muy sonada entre Martha y su madre. Neal recordó aquella discusión, no se dijo nada bueno, y aunque pareciera raro, Martha no fue la que dijo todas aquellas cosas tan horribles. Ella tenía un sitio donde ir, no era el mejor, pero sabía que al menos que su padre la quería con locura. Quizás su vida fuera un desastre pero a Martha no le importó, después de tantos años, solo quería llegar a casa y sentirse querida. Aunque ella adoraba a Neal y Neal a ella, era muy duro para un adolescente vivir con una madre que la culpaba de todos los males del mundo.

Al principio, Martha intentó mantener el contacto, pero debido a que ellos aún estaban en protección de testigos y que su madre no quería que Neal se relacionara con Martha y su padre, no fue algo fácil.

Neal y Martha no volvieron a restablecer su relación hasta años más tardes, cuando Neal cumplió los 18, también se largó de allá, pero él se fue solo. Neal probó suerte en Nueva York, donde siempre había soñado vivir. Por casualidades del destino, ambos hermanos habían acabado en el mismo lado de la justicia. Martha había seguido los pasos de su padre y era una ladrona. Muchísimo mejor de lo que su padre jamás fue. Y Neal empezaba su carrera como estafador y falsificador. Fue entonces que coincidieron, en un pequeño golpe en un apartamento que tenía una modelo Sudafricana en Manhattan, algo sencillo, sino fuera por la cámara de seguridad donde guardaba las joyas.

Menuda cara de sorpresa se llevó Martha al conocer quien iba a ser el falsificador de las joyas falsas que ella debía reemplazar de la caja fuerte de la modelo. Martha estaba dispuesta de regañarlo y darle un buen tirón de orejas, pero al ver el trabajo de Neal, no pudo hacer más que sentirse orgullosa de su hermanito. Ella solo sería una ladrona, quizás una buena, pero su hermanito era un artista, era un genio, era una persona sobresaliente. Así que aceptó el trabajito. Fue entonces que Neal conoció al tal Francis, no mucho, Martha no le gustaba que se mezclaran mucho. Martha sabía que Francis podía ser un poco peligroso, jamás con ella, pero Neal no era ella. Y Francis no tenía escrúpulos alguno. En una ocasión estando los dos con un pequeño trabajito con jarrones rusos de la época de Mijaíl I, un perista de las afueras de Washington le hizo un comentario a Martha sobre Francis que no pasó desapercibido para Neal. Aquel tipo, dijo que se alegraba que Martha fuera sola en esa ocasión, que no le gustaba mancharse las manos de sangre. Cuando Neal le preguntó sobre que había querido decir, aunque estaba claro que había querido decir, Martha le sonrió y le dijo que no era nada de lo que debiera preocuparse. Por supuesto a Neal no le sirvió de respuesta, pero cuando intentó insistir Martha salió por la tangente. Neal nunca aceptaba un no, como respuesta, y mucho menos si se trataba de Martha, así que fue a hablar con aquel perista, intentaba recordar el nombre de aquel tipo era José o Manuel o Andrés. Aquel tipo le dijo que aquel Francis era un extorsionador profesional, una especie de cobrador de morosos pero con una vis violenta bastante aterradora. Por lo visto el padre de Martha, lo había conocido en una de sus estadas en prisión, y habían trabajado juntos varias veces, de ahí lo conocía Martha. Pero aquel hombrecillo latino de los bajos barrios de Washington, le dijo una cosa que Neal jamás logró quitarse de la cabeza. Le dijo que aunque Martha no fuera partidaria de la violencia, y no le hacía falta era muy buena en su trabajo, tenía la sangre fría y estómago suficientes para trabajar con ese tipo de individuos. Y no salo de trabajar.

Años más tarde cuando Martha conoció a Francesco y se enamoró de él, le confesó a Neal que nunca había amado a un hombre como a Francesco, ni a Francis. Que Francesco era el mejor hombre que jamás había conocido, que incluso podía perdonar a una mujer que aunque nunca hubiera matado a nadie, sus manos no estaban del todo limpias de sangre. Neal supo automáticamente que hablaba de Francis. No sabía en que momento exacto lo habían dejado, si antes o después de conocer ella Francesco, pero cuando se quedó en Italia, Francis ya formaba parte de su pasado. Neal se alegró por su hermana, se alegró aún más cuando se casó con Francesco, y la alegría fue enorme cuando nació Michele. Pero Martha se agobiaba, ella no era una mujer de horarios, reuniones de padres, cotilleos de barrio o compra de los sábados por la mañana. Así que finalmente acabó marchándose y regresando a su antigua vida. Seguía enamorada de su marido y quería a su hijo, pero aquella vida era claustrofóbica y hubiera acabado haciendo una tontería. Francesco lo sabía, y la dejó marcharse. Incluso en eso, Francesco demostró ser el mejor hombre que Martha jamás conoció. Después de casarse Martha, jamás volvió a hablar de Francis y Neal nunca volvió a preguntar sobre Francis, ni siquiera había pensado en él, hasta el día que murió Martha. Y solo porque Peter le había preguntado quien podría desearle la muerte a Martha o cual de los conocidos de Martha, podía ser potencialmente peligroso. Y ni siquiera entonces Francis estuvo entre sus primeros pensamientos.

Si había sido Francis, ¿Qué hacía Francis en la vida de Martha de nuevo? Ella era muy buena para relacionarse con gente de su perfil. Y estaba ocultándose de sus antiguos jefes que habían puesto precio a su cabeza. Neal no creía en la teoría del crimen pasional, Francis y Martha habían acabado hacía muchísimos años. Y ese era un mundo pequeño, de haber querido matarla lo habría podido hacer entonces no más de 16 años después.

Neal miró a su sobrino que se acaba de destapar, había mandado todas las sabanas al suelo de un manotazo. Se levantó y lo volvió a tapar, Miky era igual que su padre físicamente, pero en esos días había comprobado que su parecido con Francesco era básicamente ese, el físico. Claro que Neal no conoció a Francesco cuando tenía la edad de Miky, pero se lo imaginaba como el perfecto niño educado, defensor de los pobres, de buen corazón y siempre risueño. Se quedó un rato más mirándolo, había conocido más a su sobrino en esa última semana que en los últimos 13 años. Miky no era aquel niño vivo, curioso e hiperactivo que él creía. Miky era un niño lleno de inseguridades, miedos y rabia. Era curioso si y muy listo, pero su carácter no era tan alegre como el de Francesco, su carácter era más como el de Martha. Una sonrisa muy cálida pero una mirada muy triste. Ellen siempre dijo que ambos (Martha y Neal) tenían los ojos azules de su madre, el mismo color, la misma intensidad, pero los de Neal eran pura chispa, mientras que los de Martha eran todo melancolía.

Neal se fue al salón y allí encontró a Peter en el portátil. Eran casi las cuatro e la mañana.

**- ¿madrugas o trasnochas?** (preguntó Neal)

**- un poco de todo** (le devolvió la sonrisa)

**- Yo también** (dijo dándole la vuelta al portátil para ver en que estaba trabajando Peter, comprobó que era un escáner de la partitura) **¿preparo café?**

**- Si, por favor, no sé cómo diantres funciona la máquina que Miky le regaló a Elizabeth, me he tomado una Pepsi. jejeje es una máquina Italiana, supongo que hay que ser Italiano para entenderla.**

**- O tener buen feeling con las máquinas. Yo me llevo bien con ellas.**

**- Púes por favor, haz tu magia, yo prepararé unas tostadas. **

**- ¿vas a prepararme el desayuno, Peter? ¡Qué bonito regalo de San Valentín! Por cierto**…

**- si, ya le he comprado a Elizabeth su regalo. Y esta vez, si que voy a estar a la altura.**

**- es bueno oírlo, porque yo sé lo que te ha comprado Elizabeth, y Peter…ella si que ha estado a la altura** (dijo con malicia Neal mientras se reía de su amigo, más bien a costa de su amigo. Pero a Peter no le importaba, más bien, le hacía también gracia).

**- ¿qué me ha regalado?** (Neal iba a decirle que no iba a traicionar la confianza de Elizabeth, pero no le dio tiempo) **No, no me lo digas, mejor si es una sorpresa (Neal estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba seguro cuando una vez más Peter habló). ¿Pero del 1 al 10 como de bueno es?**

**- jejeje Peter, digámoslo así, esta vez Elizabet juega en las ligas mayores **(Peter puso una mueca de desesperanza. De verdad, que esta vez esperaba superar a El, o al menos igualarla) **así que más vale que no juegues en una liga escolar, Peter.**

**- Grrrrr**

**- ¿quieres ayuda?**

**- No, es mi mujer, es mi regalo **(dijo muy digno Peter). **Además tengo un muy buen regalo.**

**- Bueno…pero si cambias de opinión y…**

**- No, No, no **(poniéndose las manos en las orejas como los niños pequeños par no escucharlo)

**- jajaja **(Neal empezó a reírse y se puso a hacer el café).

**- Ey Neal, este sábado podrías quedarte con Miky. Necesito a Elizabeth todo el día y…**

**- ¿Tiene que ver con tu regalo de San Valentín?**

**- Sí** (dijo muy seco).

**- El sábado tengo la cita con la oficina de colocación, pero Mozz puede quedarse con Miky.**

**- ¿Mozz? No estoy muy seguro yo de…**

**- Venga solo serán unas horas, después ya regresaré yo. Sino puedo llamar a Rachel.**

**- No **(dijo abriendo mucho los ojos), Mozz estará bien.

**- ¿Me vas a decir de que se trata tu regalo, o voy a tener que averiguarlo? Sabes que lo averiguaré ¿verdad?**

**- grrrr, vale, es una especie de taller.**

**- Peteeeeer** (dijo Neal alzando las cejas)

**- ok, nos he apuntado a un juego de esos de rol **(Neal abrió mucho los ojos). **Es una especie de Cluedo. Hay un asesinado todos tenemos unas pautas, un personaje que seguir. Dura todo el día**.

**- jajajaja**

**- ¡Para ya!** (dijo un poco enfadado) **Elizabeth lleva años hablándome de ese tipo de cosas y yo siempre hago como que no me entero**

**- ¿Te das cuenta que vas a fingir que haces lo que realmente haces**? (dijo Neal aún riéndose)

**- Quizás no, quizás me toque hacer el papel de "el muerto".**

**- Oh no, jajaja tendrás tanta suerte, Peter.**

**- Ya, a mí tampoco me lo parece** (dijo poniendo una mueca de resignación)


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 9: Every Rose Has It'sThorn**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Neal identificara a Yván Kouyoumjian como Francis, el ex de Martha. Neal les había dado todos los datos que recordaba de ese Francis. Pero lo cierto es que hacía 6 años que Francis había desaparecido del mapa. Mozz tuvo algo más de suerte por su parte, supo que Francis había huido a Europa hace unos 6 años a Istanbul con su novia que era de allí. Turquía está muy cerca de Armenia, eso podía colocar a Iván y Francis más cerca. Pero lo mejor fue lo que Mozz, descubrió gracias a un buen amigo suyo aficionado a coleccionar dedales. Iván Kyoyoumjan era un hombre de unos sesenta y muchos que se había hecho famoso por sobornar a unos cuantos ministros y por un gran fraude inmobiliario en la zona de Georgia y Armenia, pero lo mejor es que Iván había huido a Costa Rica, donde vivía en una preciosa villa junto a su familia.

Fue desaparecer el Iván empresario y aparecer el Iván extorsionador y asesino. En la zona de los Balcanes, Turquía y Armenia había dejado un rastro de amputaciones y muertes nada desdeñables. Y el modus operandi del Iván de los últimos años correspondía más al de Francis que al del codicioso empresario. El FBI estaba seguro que Francis había suplantado la identidad de Iván Kyoyoumjan y se había forjado una nueva vida.

**- Tío Neal ¿hoy vas a ver con al agencia de colocación?** (dijo Miky mientras jugaba con sus huevos revueltos con bacon- Peter dio un bufido, no le gustaba que Miky estuviera tan al corriente de la investigación y miró con reproche a Neal).

**- Si** (dijo bajando la cabeza como si fuera un niño y lo acabaran de reprender)

**- ¿Si sabemos que Francis fue el asesino de Martha porqué tenéis que seguir esa pista? ¿No sería mejor que os dedicarais solo a buscar a Francis?** (dijo un poco irrespetuoso Miky pero sin pasarse).

**- Miky, un buen detective no deja ninguna pista suela. Lo que te puede parecer ahora irrelevante o una pérdida de tiempo puede resultar crucial.**

**- Por supuesto** (dijo alzando una ceja y con actitud de que no se creía ni una palabra de lo que su tío le decía. Peter dejó de comer y lo miró muy fijamente, Miky bajó un poco los humos y volvió a jugar con su comida).

**- Ey; Miky, cuando regrese ¿qué quieres hacer? Tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros.**

**- Neal, Miky sigue castigado, así que esa actividad deberá estar carente de televisión y ordenador.**

- **buffff** (dijo Miky, apartando definitivamente el palto del desayuno de delante suyo)** No es justo** (dijo cruzándose de brazos) **Elizabeth y tú os vais fuera, y yo me tengo que quedar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada divertido.**

**- Miky ¿He de volver a recordarte que debes hablarnos educadamente?** (Peter le recordó con un tono de voz muy serio. Miky rodó los ojos y puso cara de molestia)**. Elizabeth y yo no estamos castigados, eres tú, él que lo está. Por eso podemos salir. **

**Miky, cariño, a penas a tocado el plato ¿te preparo unas tortitas?** (dijo Elizabeth, intentando cambiar de tema).

- **no, gracias, se me ha quitado el hambre** (dijo y se levantó de la mesa, pero al pasar por su lado Peter lo agarró por el brazo)

**- Siéntate de nuevo, si quieres te puedo traer un cuenco de cereales** (sabiendo que los huevos revueltos no parecían ser la pasión de Miky y que en cambio los cereales volaban des de que llegó a casa).

**- NO TEN-GO HAM-BRE(**le dijo alzando la barbilla y mirándolo con desdén).

- **¡Miky! Siéntate, me gustaría tener aunque sea un desayuno en paz** (dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con cara de estar decepcionada. Miky retorció el hocico y miró a Peter de nuevo con odio. Peter arqueó una ceja, después Miky miró a Neal y Neal le indicó con la mirada que se volviera a sentarse. Miky al ver que no tenía nadie de su lado se sentó de nuevo, pero se cruzó de brazos y puso unos morros kilométricos).

**- ¿Cereales?** (dijo Peter agarrando el plato de los huevos revueltos de Miky. Miky asintió tímidamente no quería darle la razón en nada a Peter, ni en eso).

**- Déjalo ya, Miky** (le dijo Neal en cuanto Peter entró en la cocina).

**- ¿qué?** (dijo como si en su vida hubiera roto un plato).

**- Cielo, lo que tu tío quiere decir con "déjalo ya" es que pares de buscarles las cosquillas a mi marido. Peter, al igual que tú, no es una persona de buenos despertares, precisamente. Y algo me dice que hoy no anda muy tranquilo esta mañana... **

**- Elizabeth** (dijo quejándose) **pero es él que no para, no pierde la más mínima ocasión para ladrarme. De verdad, Elizabeth, en esta casa a veces tengo serios problemas para saber cual de los dos es el perro de la casa, si Satchmo o Peter.**

**- ¡MIKY!** (dijeron Neal y Elizabeth)

**- ¿Qué? Es verdad **(protestó airosamente Miky).

**- Cielo, quieres que te diga yo una verdad, Peter no es él único que parece un perro, él estará siempre ladrando pero tú, cariño, estás siempre rabioso** (Miky abrió mucho los ojos, Elizabeth no solía hablarle así).

**- Miky **(fue el turno de Neal), **ahora cuando regrese Peter quiero que te disculpes y le des tu palabra de que te vas a comportar el resto de día** (tanto Neal como Elizabeth sabían que Peter tenía lago de ansiedad por dejar a solas a Miky con Mozz y con Neal)

**- ¿O si no qué?** (preguntó muy gallito Miky)

**- O si no, te aseguró que esta tarde, en vez de llevarte al parque a lanzar unas bolas, te daré una buena zurra y estarás toda la tarde mirando a esa esquina de allá** (dijo señalando a una esquina del salón. Neal no podía creer que Miky le hablara así).

**- ¿Al parque? Pensé que estaba castigado** (dijo alucinando)

**- si, pero Elizabeth le ha dado permiso para llevarte un rato al parque, necesitas relacionarte con niños de tu edad** (dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole)

**- Pero Peter, dijo que no podía salir, que ese tipo anda suelto por ahí y podría…**

**- es por eso que Diana y Jones nos acompañarán.**

**- Diana es la Matahari del Bureau donde trabajáis ¿no?** (dijo con una sonrisita lasciva, Elizabeth lo miró son poder creérselo, pero si ese mocoso hacía dos días aún levaba pañales).

**- jejeje la misma** (dijo Neal, y Elizabeth lo miró de la misma forma que lo había mirado antes Peter, pero Neal no bajó la cabeza solo intentó dejar de reírse, pero no con mucho ahínco).

**- ¿Qué son esas risas?** (dijo más relajado Peter al entrar de nuevo con el bol de cereales para Miky).

**- ¿Con plátano y pasas?** (preguntó sorprendido Miky)

**- ¿Es cómo te gusta no?** (dijo sin darle importancia y dejando el cuenco delante de Miky)

- **si** (dijo tímidamente. Neal se aclaró la garganta).** Peter**

**- ¿si? ¿Qué pasa ahora no te gusta así?** (dijo esperando otra pataleta de Miky)

**- si, me gusta, gracias. Yo, siento lo de antes, perdona, solo estoy un poco molesto con todo esto de no salir.**

**- Bueno, un pajarito me ha dicho que hoy vas a salir un poco, quizás cuando regresemos te encontremos de mejor humor, sería muy refrescante para variar, hijo** (Peter alegremente y se volvió a sentar. Neal se quedó parado Peter acababa de llamar a Miky hijo).

- **Ya me gustaría ver de que humor te encuentras tú si estuvieras tanto tiempo sin poder salir** (dijo Miky con una mueca de sobrado).

**- Pues, cuando mi padre me castigaba, solía mostrar mis mejores modales, ¿ya sabes? por eso de la disminución de condena por buena conducta. **

**- ¿Qué? ¡Y lo dices ahora!** (dijo Miky muy teatral)

**- jajaja** (los 3 adultos se rieron)

**- ¡Venga, Miky!, no es necesario ser un ex presidiario, para llegar a esa conclusión **(dijo Neal sin para de reír)**.**

**- Pues eso se dice **(dijo llenándose la boca de cereales)

**- Miky, come bieeeen** (dijo Elizabeth, intentando dejar de reir y ponerse seria)

Peter y Elizabeth salieron al fin a su taller de rol. Mozzy llegó justo 5 minutos antes de que la parejita saliera, solo para crispar un poco más los nervios del trajeado.

- **Muy bien chicos repasemos una vez más las normas** (dijo Peter y todos rodaron los ojos pero solo Miky dio un bufido, cosa que Peter respondió con un alzamiento de cejas, y unas manos en la cintura, que no solo le daban un aspecto más regio sinó que dejaban ver mejor su cinturón. Miky bajó un poco los humos, no mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Peter no se enfadara aún más). **Muy bien. Nada de tele. Nada de ordenadores. Nada de correré dentro de casa. Nada de hacer el animal. Nada de romper, rayar, magullar, golpear o estropear. Tendrás que recoger la cocina y quiero que subas al trastero y metas todos los libros en cajas, también quiero que hagas lo mismo con los discos.**

- **¿discos?**

- **Es lo que había antes del ipod** (le dijo Mozz)

- **¡Sé lo que son, mi padre era profesor de música!, estúpido** (no quiso ser faltón o irrespetuoso, solo que veía a Mozz como a un compañero no como a un adulto, pero una nalgada un poco más fuerte de lo habitual le hizo entender que no era así).

- **Miky, discúlpate** (dijo Neal tras darle una palmada en el deslenguado trasero de Miky)

- **Lo siento, Mozzy, sabes que sé que no eres estúpido** (Mozz lo tomó como la mejor disculpa del mundo, peor los demás no lo veían de esa manera, pero como Mozz la había aceptado tan bien, no dijeron nada más)

- **Como iba diciendo…**(dijo Peter con cara de pocos amigos) **quiero que metas los libros y los discos en cajas y hagas una lista con que libros van en cada caja y que discos van en cada caja ¿entendido?**

- **¿Tarea? Pero si es sábado.**

- **Y mañana será domingo, quieres que sume eso a las tareas que tienes el domingo.**

- **¡Pero si hasta dios descansó el domingo!**

- **Tú no eres dios, tú eres un niñito que se ha metido en un montón de líos, así que contesta Miky, ¿qué va a ser? **(Peter se acercó al oído de Miky y le dijo un poco flojito pero todos le pudieron oír bien) **¿Haces tus tareas hoy?. ¿O las haces mañana, junto las que tengo pensadas para mañana y con el trasero más rojo que el de un mandril?**

- **Eso no es una opción **(protestó Miky)**.**

- **Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero parece que para ti parece serlo, siempre **(Miky lo fulminó con la mirada, Peter solo ignoró esa miradita). **¿Entonces…qué va a ser?**

- **Lo haré hoy, ¿vale?** (dijo muy petulante, pero Peter no iba a entrar en ese juego).

- **Muy bien, y también sabes lo que te he dicho que pasará si recibo quejas de alguno de estos dos ¿no?, una sola queja y te pondré sobre mis rodillas, te bajaré los calzoncillos y te daré una buena azotaina **(Miky se puso rojo como un tomate, como le podía decir eso delante de Mozz y Elizabeth).

- **¡Peter! **(dijo muerto de vergüenza Miky)

- **Nada de "¡Peter!**" (dijo imitando el tonito de Miky). Ya sabes lo que hay ¿no? (Miky retorció el hocico y puso cara de querer estrangulara a Peter con sus propias manos pero asintió con la cabeza) **en ese caso, no tengo nada más que decir, ¿nos vamos? **(le preguntó a su esposa)**.**

- **Cielo (**Elizabeth le sonrió a Miky de esa forma tan dulce que solía sonreír ella)**, pórtate bien, sabes lo que nos cuesta a Peter y mi irnos y dejarte solo** (Eyyyy dijeron indignados Neal y Mozz. Elizabeth les sonrió).** Come todo lo que te pongan, pórtate bien con ellos, sé que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero sé que puedo confiar en ti** (y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Miky sonrió y le dijo que si con la cabeza).** Muy bien señor Burke, ¿a qué espera? Tiene una sorpresa que darme **(dijo tomando el bolso con una mano y a su marido con la otra)

- (Peter sonrió a su esposa y dejaron el salón para ir a su "regalo de san Valentín". Mozz, Neal y Miky los acompañaron hasta la puerta) **¡Pórtate bien!** (le dijo a Miky señalándolo con el dedo en un tono que no era de solicitud sino de amenaza) **y eso también va por vosotros dos** (le dijo a Mozz y a Neal antes que Elizabeth le diera un tirón para arrastrarlo fuera de casa)

- **Cariño** (dijo Peter con un hilito de voz cuando no llevaban ni 3 minutos en el coche)

- **Lo sé, yo tampoco me quedo tranquila.**

- **Entonces ¿nos volvemos?**

- **Ni lo sueñe señor Peter Burke, usted me debe un regalo de san Valentín y va dármelo** (dijo intentando sonar como un jefazo del FBI, pero se le escapaba la risa todo el rato)

- **Si, señora** (dijo Peter como si fuera su superior)

- **Cariño estará bien. Neal es su tío y sabe cómo manejarlo y Mozz es encantador y muy listo, no lo llevará al huerto.**

- **No es Miky él que más me preocupa. Hoy Neal tenía la entrevista con los de la agencia esa de criminales.**

- **Pero no podéis entrar y los micros tampoco. Neal sabe cuidar bien de si mismo. Y está Jones y Diana con él ¿no?**

- **Y toda una patrulla de refuerzo.**

- **No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora somos una familia, señor Burke. Y los padres necesitan salir a solas de vez en cuando. Por eso se inventaron las niñeras y los abuelos. ¿Y hablando de abuelos? **(Elizabeth lo miró de aquella manera que lo miraba cuando sabía que su marido se había comido un perrito caliente justo antes de llegar a casa a cenar) **¿Has llamado ya a tus padres?** (hubo un silencio incomodo).

Una vez Peter les dio las instrucciones para quedarse con Miky y se fue. Neal no tardó mucho en irse también, había quedado a las nueve en la agencia de ocupación, y sabía que la puntualidad era algo bastante apreciado. Así que se despidió de Miky y Mozz, no sin antes volver a repetir a Miky que se portara bien y tener que darle una segunda palmada por cierta palabrita que había dicho entre dientes tras repetirle lo mismo que había dicho solo 10 minutos antes Peter. Neal rezaba porque Mozz animara al chico y que cuando regresara de la agencia estuviera de mejor humor. De verdad, esperaba que esa segunda palmada fuera la última que le daba. A Neal le gustaba hacer su papel de tío no él de padre. Con esos pensamientos salió de casa de los Burke y se fue a su cita en la agencia, allí le esperaba una sorpresa.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPÍTULO 10: It Takes Two**_

- **Bueno parece que nos hemos quedados solos tú y yo **(dijo Mozz al oír como Neal salía por la puerta).

- **¿Podemos mirar entre las cosas de Peter a ver si encontramos algo de…? **(aunque Mozz se moría de ganas de cotillear en las cosas del trajeado sabía que eso no era un buen ejemplo para Miky, así que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y refrenas sus instintos).

- **Peter te ha dejado unas tareas ¿no? Y si regresa y no están hechas no creo que se vaya a poner muy contento** (Mozz se estaba odiando así mismo)

- **¿En serio, Mozz?** **¿tú también, Brutus?**

- **Ey, a mí me hace tanta gracia como a ti.** **¿crees que no preferiría llevarte al MOMA o incluso a pasear por Central Park?**

- **Entonces vayamos.**

- **No podemos, Peter ha dejado unas instrucciones muy claras.**

- **Pero lo que Peter no ve…** (dijo Miky con la misma sonrisita que ponía Neal cuando estaba maquinando alguna de sus aventuras).

- **Ok, vamos a hacer un favor a tu trasero, Miky. Yo te ayudo con tus tareas, así acabaremos antes, Peter no se cabreará y aún nos quedará tiempo para salir sin la escolta de los fed** (Miky se tiró a los brazos de Mozz) **y si nos ponemos ahora, podríamos estar a tiempo de vuelta para cuando llegue Neal con tu escolta.**

- **¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, eres el mejor Mozz!**

- **Ey, no te emociones tanto, primero hemos de ver como de grave es la situación ahí arriba **(dijo Mozz refiriéndose a la tarea que Peter le había encomendado a Miky).

**… **

**Mientras tanto en "la oficina de colocación"…**

**- Hola, señorita Gingerbread.**

**- Señor D **(le sonrió la recepcionista).

**- Se adelanta 5 minutos **(mirando a su reloj de pulsera)**, por favor acompáñeme, esperaremos en una de las salas. Señor Keebler, puede estar atento a la recepción mientras acompaño al señor D **(le dijo a un tipo que estaba sentado justo detrás de ella tecleando como un poseso en el ordenador. El tipo aquel levantó la cabeza como si acabar de aterrizar en ese planeta y con un movimiento muy contundente de cabeza le dijo que sí).

**- Parece muy calmado.**

**- Es sábado, solo estamos el retén de guardia. **

**- ¿pensé que trabajaban todos los días?**

**- Eso era antes, la crisis, recortes por todas partes, ahora solo nos quedamos 4 gatos. Pero dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes, **(miró su Tablet)** veo que le han aceptado ambos servicios solicitados, vaya **(dijo con sorpresa)

**- ¿pasa algo?**

**- No, solo que…da igual. No me haga caso. ¿Quiere un café, un té, un refresco…?**

**- no, ¿qué pasa, Gingerbread? **(le dijo en un tono muy seductor)

**- Solo que me sorprendió que le hayan concedido ambas solicitudes, ya sabe, con tanto recortes.**

**- Venga Gingerbread, los recortes no tienen nada que ver ¿Te sorprende por mis últimas colaboraciones con el FBI, no?**

**- En otros tiempos no hubieras pasado ninguno de nuestros cortafuegos, pero esto ya no es lo que era, y ahora estoy más segura de eso. Antes nos preocupábamos por vosotros chicos, pero ahora…a veces me siento como si solo fuera un mero proxeneta (**hablaba entre cansada, enfadada y desilusionada con toda aquella situación).

**- No será para tanto **(dijo con una media sonrisa)**.**

**- Neal Caffrey **(Neal abrió mucho los ojos),** no será para tanto para usted, pero seguro que lo es para esos dos pobres diablos que van a hacerle esos servicios. **

**- ¿No me creerías si te dijese que este trabajo no tiene nada que ver con el FBI, verdad?**

**- Señor Caffrey **(volvió a utilizar su nombre)** ya le he dicho que le han sido aprobadas sus dos solicitudes **(se puso muy seca y digna).** Lo que yo crea o no, ya no importa. **

**- ¿ya? **(dijo Neal con cara de no entender. Pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la sala, la señorita Gingerbread descolgó el teléfono y se puso hablar de una forma muy lacónica con su interlocutor, a penas monosílabos, la charla concluyo en menos de un minuto, con un hágalos pasar a la sala del fondo)**.**

**- Bueno, nuestro trabajo acaba aquí **(dijo levantándose de la silla y alargándole la mano para estrecharla**), espero que sea lo que estaba buscando **(y se fue hacia la puerta justo cuando la abrió entraban dos hombres- Se saludaron con un simple movimiento de cabeza y dejó a los tres caballeros a solas)**.**

**- Vaya vaya jajaja **(empezó a reír uno de los dos hombres, Neal se puso tenso, ese era Francis) parece que el mundo es un pañuelo.

**- Eso parece **(enseguida cambio el chip Neal le sonrió y le estrechó la mano como si fueran amigos de toda la vida). **Dios, que mal te ha tratado la vida, aparentes cincuenta.**

**- Los tengo.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Para ser más exacto 53. Pero sigo haciéndome 8 piscinas cada mañana antes de desayunar.**

**- Admirable** (dijo sonriendo)**. A Francis ya lo conozco ¿tú eres?**

**- Terence Ford **(y el otro tipo de unos cuarenta y pocos y de no pocos sino menos pelos le alargó la cabeza).

**- claro señor Ford, le importa si primero trato en privado un asunto con mi viejo amigo Francis.**

**- vera, yo tengo algo de prisa (dijo algo nervioso).**

**- No te preocupes, niño (Neal se le revolvió el estómago al oír como aquel tipo le llamaba como solía llamarlo Martha), despacha al grillo** (refiriéndose al otro hombrecillo nervioso),** yo iré a fumar, mal vicio.**

**- ¿No has oído eso del tabaco mata?**

**- No me vengas con esas, ya tengo suficiente con mi novia. Jejeje **(y salió de la sala dejando a aquel tipo a solas con Neal. En cuanto se quedaron a solas el otro hombre se acercó a Neal).

**- ¿Francis? **(Neal asintió y le hizo un gesto como que había micrófonos y cámaras, el agente lo captó en seguida)** ¡Qué tipo más arrogante ese Francis!**

**- Mucho. Entonces tú eres un experto en música del siglo XVIII ¿no?**

**- Sí, tengo la carrera de historia y ciencias de la música, y varios posgrados sobre el clasicismo y un master en música clásica austriaca. **

**- Fenomenal. Necesito que me diga el paradero de la verdadera **(y le dio la partitura).

**- ¿Betulia Liberata?**

**- sí, que es un experto jaja**

**- me pondré con ello **(dijo guardándola)

**- póngase ya **(dijo mirándolo fijamente)

**- ¿Ahora mismo?**

**- En cuanto salga de aquí **(ambos estaban hablando entre líneas). **Pago bien, y quiero una respuesta rápido.**

**- ¿Cuánto es bien? **(preguntó gallito aquel hombrecillo, Neal tomó su chequera y escribió en ella "es él, Francis, llama a Peter") **Eso es muy bien, ¿señor?** (dijo sonriendo y guardándose el cheque)

**- señor D** (le sonrió Neal mientras le estrechaba de vuelta la mano).

**- ** **Me pongo de inmediato** (y salió por la puerta. Neal al quedarse solo esperando a que Francis o Charlie o Iván o cómo diablos se hiciera llamar ahora subiera de fumar su cigarrillo. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada quedarse a solas con ese tipo. Pero Neal sabía por Martha que Francis no era un tipo muy listo, solo era un tipo muy resolutivo)

**….**

**-Hola agente Burke** (el agente del FBI llamó a Peter por teléfono en cuanto llegó a la furgoneta donde estaban Jones y Diana).

**- Hola, ¿qué pasa Asher? ¿Cómo fue todo? **(escondiéndose de su esposa para que no viera que estaba tratando de trabajo en su día especial)

**- tenemos un problema, señor** (Peter se puso tenso)**. El otro tipo, el asesino que Neal tenía que conocer, es Francis. Y señor, ha reconocido a Neal, a la primera.**

**- ¿Dónde está Neal ahora?**

**- en la oficina aún, hablando con Francis.**

**- ¡LO HAS DEJADO SOLO CON UN ASESINO! **(gritó Peter)** ¡CON EL POSIBLE ASESINO DE SU HERMANA! ¡CON EL MISMO TIPO QUE PROBABLEMENTE VAYA TRAS DE ÉL Y DE MIKY!**

**- Señor, Neal estuvo de acuerdo.**

**- ¡Neal no es uno de mis agentes! Y tú…**

**- Señor **(fue Diana la que habló al ver que Peter estaba perdiendo las formas)** No hará nada en la oficina, demasiados testigo. Y en cuanto Neal baje, lo recogerá Jones en un taxi.**

**- ¡Voy para allá! ¡No dejéis que Neal haga ninguna estupidez!** (y colgó el teléfono, cuando se giró para ir hablar con Elizabeth se la encontró cara a cara, no parecía enfadada pero tampoco contenta). **Cariño, yo…**

**- Lo he oído **(dijo con una tierna sonrisa), **bueno, lo hemos oído todos. Vamos **(dijo tomando su chaqueta y su bolso).

**- Eres la mejor esposa del mundo **(y Peter le dio un beso muy intenso a su esposa pero sin llegar a ser incómodo de ver)**.**

**- Lo sé, y cuando esto haya acabado, tú y yo, vamos a hacer este taller… pero no hoy** (Peter le sonrió y la miró picaruelo. Le hubiera gustado más que simplemente se cancelara la escapada, pero un aplazamiento tampoco estaba mal).

**- Vamos, algo me dice que Neal no va a quedarse al margen.**

**- ¿Neal? ¿Nuestro Neal?** (Elizabeth arqueó una ceja mientras miraba a su marido) **¡Absolutamente imposible que se mantenga al margen! **(Y los dos salieron a prisa de allí).


	27. Chapter 27

**_CAPÍTULO 10: It Takes Two_**

**- Y con éste **(dijo Mozz alargándole un libro)** acabamos con todos los libros de la señora trajeada.**

**- ¡Joder! ¡No he conocido a nadie que le guste tanto leer, seguro que se ha leído todos los libros que existen!**

**- Miky, esa boca **(dijo Mozz y acabó de precintar la caja). **La señora trajeada es una mujer increíble, muy curiosa, las grandes mentes tenemos eso en común, todos somos muy curiosos.**

**- Tío Neal, dice siempre que soy muy curioso. **

**- Lo dicho **(dijo sonriéndole, Miky sacó pecho todo orgulloso). **Y ahora que somos libres de nuestra condena a trabajos forzosos ¿qué quieres hacer?**

**- ¿Podemos ir a patinar a Central Park, por fa, por fa, por fa, por fa? **(Miky se puso a suplicarle como si le fuera la vida en ello)**.**

**- ¿tienes patines? **(preguntó Mozz imaginándose la respuesta)

**- No, **(poniendo morritos)** pero seguro que eso no es ningún problema para ti, ¡Venga, si tú eres Mozz! **(Mozz veía perfectamente que Miky le estaba regalando el oído para lograr sacar de él lo que quería. De ser Peter o Elizabeth se hubiera enfadado, pero a él aquello le parecía muy tierno, era como ver una mini versión de Neal)

**- Ok, veremos qué puedo hacer.**

**- ¡Genial! **(empezó a dar saltos de alegría)** me muero de ganas por dejar esta cárcel. **

**- jejeje**

**- ok, ve a lavarte las manos y a cambiarte. Yo mientras bajaré y prepararé a Satchmo.**

**- Pararemos en el puesto de hotdogs aquel que nos gusta tanto ¿verdad?**

**- por supuesto** (despeinándole el pelo)

**- Ey que me despeinas** (dijo atusándose enseguida el pelo para que le volviera a quedar bien).

**- Disculpe usted, anda, ve, que tu tío dijo que regresaría sobre las tres, no querrás tener que ponerte los patines y al cabo de cinco minutos tener que…** (Pero Mozz copudo acabar su frase, Miky ya corría al piso de abajo a cambiarse) **jajaja, realmente Martha tenía razón ese chico serviría para el Atletismo.**

Ya en el parque…

**- ¡Miky! ¡No! **(Mozz todo ataviado de patinado le gritaba mientras sujetaba a Satchmo para que no se metiera con los chicos en la rampa de patinaje)

**- No pasa nada Mozz, es fácil** (dijo lanzándose por la rampa)** ves** (dijo al llegar a la otra punta de la rampa, Mozz tenía el corazón en un puño).

**- Miky, baja de ahí, si te rompes algo, tu tío me rompe a mí el cuello.**

**- no sufras, Mozz, relájate** (dijo Miky riendo y volviendo a lanzarse por la rampa y al legar a lo alto, incluso se regaló haciendo una pequeña pirueta).

**- Miky, eso no es patinar, eso es hacer al cafre.**

**- llevo cascos y protecciones Mozz, tranquilízate, te va a dar algo **(dijo lleno de condescendencia)**.**

**- ¿Me va a dar algo? **(Mozz no podía creer el temple del chico) **Pues para de hacer el idiota, baja de ahí y vamos a patinar como las personas un poquito.**

**- Nooooo, solo un poco más. Esto es super divertido, Mozz** (y se dejó caer por la rampa de espaldas para desmayo de Mozz, pero el chico llegó perfectamente a la otra punta de la pista estaba disfrutando por partida doble. Por una parte porque le encantaba hacer piruetas en la rampa y por otra parte, por ver la cara de susto de Mozz).

**- Miky, por favor, te lo pido por favor, baja de ahí** (Mozz estaba un poco asustado)** ¡Venga! ¿No querías uno de eso hot dogs? **(intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a Miky)**. **

**- ¿Hot dogs? **(preguntó curioso Miky)

**- sí, venga, te compraré dos **(Mozz dijo feliz)**.**

**- ¿con todo? **(aún estaba un poco recelosos pero aquello le gustaba)

**- sí, con todo **(sonrió Mozz, le encantaba ese pequeño diablillo, para él era como ver a un mini Neal al cual moldear)

**- ¿Y de postre un helado?**

**- Lo que tú quieras, pero baja de ahí (**ya desesperado Mozz, que ahora pensaba aquella idea inocente de ir a patinar al parque había sido una muy muy mala idea)**.**

**- Genial, dos veces más y vamos **(no estaba pidiendo permiso, solo le estaba haciendo saber lo que iba a hacer).

**- Mikyyyyyy **(dijo protestando Mozz**)**

**- jajajaja **(Miky no podía más que reírse al ver a Mozz enfadándose como un niño de 4 años. Miky se lanzó una vez más por la rampa pero esta vez agachado y con la pierna izquierda todo recata hacia delante. Aquello cortó la respiración a Mozz).

**- Miky, eso es peligroso, baja de ahí, nos vamos **(dijo intentando sonar más firme peor el miedo le traicionó y la voz le salió temblorosa).

**- Me queda una **(protestó Miky).

**- No, no te queda ninguna, ¡Nos vamos a casa! **(dijo Mozz sonando un poco enfadado).

**- Vete tú si quieres, yo me quedo **(dijo muy gallito)**.**

**- Miky, eso no era lo acordado. **

**- Esto tampoco, dijiste que hasta la una, y son las doce** (dijo des de arriba de la pista poniendo morros).

**- Y también dije que si te portabas bien, y no te estás portando bien, Miky.** **Ahora baja, antes que acabes rompiéndote algo **(Mozz intentaba dialogar con Miky).

**- No me voy a romper nada, sé lo que me hago** (dijo enfadado Miky que odiaba que lo tratasen como un niñito indefenso).

**- Miky, como no bajes ahora mismo y empieces a portarte bien, te juro que cuando llegue tu tío le diré lo bien que te has portado, y no habrá más salidas al parque ni a ninguna parte **(Mozz le amenazó pensando que si por las buenas no podía convencerlo una amenaza quizás obraba el milagro).

**- Tú no le dirás nada a mi tío, porque para empezar se supone que no podemos salir de casa sin escolta ¿Qué crees que diría mi tío si supiera que me has puesto en peligro? ¿Recuerdas? hay un asesino suelto por ahí que quiere matarme **(dijo con toda su malicia Miky, Mozz pensó que definitivamente ese chico no había salido a su padre).

**- Miky si crees que prefiero llevarte al hospital que tu tío se enfade conmigo estás muy pero que muy equivocado, jovencito **(Miky alucinó al oír a Mozz llamarlo jovencito, eso era tan poco de Mozz). **Baja de ahí, ya, se acabó la salida.**

**- ¡No! **

**- ¡Miky! **(y por primera vez la voz de Mozz sonó imponente).

**- ¡NO!** (dijo muy lentamente y vocalizando, Miky estaba poniéndose chulito, no quería irse, no quería dejar de pasárselo bien, des de que había salido del internado que no había salido a patinar ni a hacer nada mínimamente divertido).

**- ¡Michele! ¡Se acabó!** (dijo enfadado Mozz) **Nos vamos para casa ahora mismo y cuando llegue Neal ya hablaré yo con tu tío de tu pataleta de ahora** (Mozz se puso con las manos en jarra, la posé hubiera sido muy buena sino fuera por el casco y las protecciones y Satchmo ladrando como un loco).

**- ¡ME DA IGUAL!** (gritó Miky dando una vuelta más de tuerca y se lanzó una vez más por la rampa)

Lo que pasó a continuación es lo que cabía de esperar, es lo que Mozz llevaba rato viéndolo venir. Miky dio un traspié al intentar cambiar de píe para girar para coger carrerilla para hacer el looping perfecto. Miky cayó al duro cemento y se quedó tendido en el suelo inmóvil. Mozz soltó a Satchmo y corrió hacia al niño sin respirar, sin latir sin importarle tres mierdas que aun llevaba los patines y que él a diferencia de Miky no era muy experto con aquellos cacharros. Mozz solo pensaba en una cosa. "Está muerto".

- **Disculpa, Neal, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? **(dijo Francis alargándole un zumo de naranja natural de los que hacen en los puestecitos ambulantes de la calle).

- **No** (le sonrió, Francis le devolvió la sonrisa)**.**

- **Este sitio es muy feo ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en un sitio menos frio, no sé, como tu apartamento? En el Upper East Side ¿no? En el ático de esa señora con tanta clase ¿no?**

- **Sí, mi apartamento es definitivamente más bonito que esto** (dijo ocultando el miedo, que Francis reconociera que sabía dónde vivía implicaba que él había visitado a Martha mientras estaba en su apartamento. Y eso era como una confesión implícita de haber matado a Martha).

- **¿Entonces a que esperamos? **(dijo sonriéndole y alargándole el sombrero. Neal se puso el sombreo y la chaqueta y le siguió).** Por cierto, no te importa, que salgamos por el garaje ¿verdad? He traído mi propio coche, y después he de hacer un "pequeño" trabajito más** (Neal entendió que se refería a Miky. No iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara a Miky, no podía arriesgarse, así que asintió con la cabeza). **Conduces tú** (dijo tirándole las llaves cuando llegaron a un Ford Fusion de unos 4 años de color gris oscuro. Peter dejó que se le cayeran las llaves para poder agacharse a recogerla, en ese momento aprovechó para abrir la tobillera, a diferencia de la anterior, en esta no sonaba ninguna alarma, cosa que le vino de perillas. En el FBI se encendieron todas las alarmas. Incluida la alarma que tenía en el teléfono de Peter. Pero Elizabeth ya estaba mirando el teléfono de Peter, porque justo unos segundos, la alarma de Miky se había disparado, por culpa de la caída, la tobillera se había roto).

- **¿Miky?** (preguntó Peter muy preocupado, que ya iba en camino de donde la última señal de Miky).

- **No, Neal** (dijo mirando a su marido en pánico)

- **¿Neal o Miky? **(dijo casi sin voz Peter para sí mismo, al rescate de quien debía acudir)


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capítulo 11 "You Make me Feel"_**

**- Miky, Miky** (Mozz corrió hasta el muchacho y con cuidado le quitó la tira del casco para tomar sus constantes vitales. Sus constantes estaban bien, respiró aliviado) **Miky, por favor, Miky dime algo, Miky **(Mozz estaba llorando)** Miky, no te me mueras, venga chico, tu eres fuerte, SOCORRO, SOCORRO, que alguien llame a una ambulancia **(en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Mozz. Mozz se sintió estúpido el mismo llevaba un teléfono. Mozz al ver el número en pantalla se apresuró a contestar).

**- Hola Mozz ¿Estáis bien? La tobillera de Miky**… (Empezó a decir Elizabeth pero Mozz en seguida le interrumpió)  
**- Lo siento, lo siento, yo soy un estúpido, lo siento, yo no quise que…**  
**- Mozz, cálmate** (le interrumpió Elizabeth que estaba realmente asustada y no entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaba Mozz),** ¿Que ha pasado?**  
**- es Miky, se ha caído, Elizabeth, se caído y se **(Y en ese momento Miky se incorporó y le tapó la boca).  
**- ¿Es Elizabeth? **(preguntó Miky y Mozz asintió) **no le digas nada, solo era una broma, estoy bien** (poniendo una sonrisita de situación).  
**- Mozz, Mozz** (Elizabeth sonaba muy alto aunque fuera por el teléfono, debía de estar gritando, Miky lo miró con ojitos de cachorrito abandonado).  
**- Está todo bien, Elizabeth** (dijo muy serio Mozz fulminando con la mirada a Miky que parecía aliviado al oír que Mozz no lo iba a delatar**). Por lo visto todo ha sido solo una broma** (había amargura en su voz. Miky abrió mucho los ojos).  
**- Moooozzz** (suplicó Miky)  
**- ¿cómo que una broma? **(Elizabeth no entendía nada) ** ¿Estáis bien?**  
**- sí, no se preocupe señora trajeada, Miky está bien, bueno…por ahora.**  
**- ¿qué ha pasado las alarmas del teléfono de Peter saltaron?**  
**- ¿Las alarmas? ¿La de Neal también?**  
**- sí, íbamos en camino cuando saltó la de Miky, por eso llamaba, ¿seguro que está todo bien?** (dijo Elizabeth sonando más tranquila pero aún un poco preocupada). **Estamos en camino, podemos…**  
**- Si, tranquila, Miky está bien, ahora mismo regresaremos a casa** (dijo echándole una mirada de reproche a Miky).  
**- Ok, yo también iré para allá. Y allí ya me cuentas.**  
**- Espera **(se apresuró a decir antes que diera la conversación por finalizada y le colgara), **Neal iba hoy a lo de la oficina. Puedo llamar a Gingerbread y preguntar, es una vieja amiga, si ha visto algo raro ella sabrá.**  
**- Espera, que le digo a Peter** (Elizabeth puso la mano en el teléfono para que no les escucharan) **Miky está bien, parece que ha sido una especie de broma **(Peter respiró aliviado pero justo después dio una especie de gruñido), **ahora van para casa** (Peter apretó fuerte los dientes, sabía que el niño lograría hacer lo que quisiera con Mozz, debió dejar a un agente al cargo). **Mozz dice que puede llamar a una tal Gingerbread y preguntar por Neal. **  
**- Dile que llame, y en cuanto sepa algo, me llame de inmediato** (dijo Peter mirando fijamente al frente mientras intentaba no acelerar más de lo que ya estaba corriendo).  
**- Mozz, si llama, y en cuanto sepas algo, llámanos, por favor.**  
**- Ok.**  
**- Nos vemos en un ratito en casa** (le dijo Elizabeth de una forma más dulce al notar que la voz de Mozz sonaba más como la voz de Peter que como la del propio Mozz. Algo le decía que esa broma de la que hablaba Mozz no había sido una broma de buen gusto) **ya hemos salido del túnel, estaré allí en 30 minutos a más tardar.**  
**- Hasta dentro de un rato** (y colgó sin quitar los ojos sobre Miky).  
**- Cariño, tres travesías más abajo hay una parada de metro, déjame allí, yo tomaré el metro hasta casa para estar con Miky, **(le indicó Elizabeth) **tú céntrate en Neal, tráelo sano y salvo.**  
**- Si no es uno, es el otro, a este punto no voy a llegar a los 40.**  
**- jejeje oh no, los Burke sois hombres duros y de palabra, y recuerdo muy bien que me prometiste que envejeceríamos juntos.**  
**- Y envejeceremos, pero no sé yo si mis nervios resistirán a estos sustos. Creí que Neal me tenía ya curtido, pero cuando la señal del GPS de la tobillera de Miky dejó de funcionar, te juro que creí que…no sé Elizabeth, jamás había sentido esa angustia. Ni sumando todas las experiencias peligrosas que he vivido con Neal se puede comparar con lo que he sentido.**  
**- Creo que eso es lo que se llama ser padre. Yo tampoco puedo dejar de preocuparme por todas las cosas terribles que le pueden pasar a Miky si yo me descuido o no soy una buena madre. Des de que me dijiste lo de acoger a Miky que me siento como si hubiera una gran losa encima mío.**  
**- cariño, pensé que estabas de acuerdo, nosotros no queríamos bebes, ya lo aviamos hablado, pero…**  
**- No es eso, claro que lo quiero con nosotros, solo es que siento que cualquier pequeño rasguño que sufra será por mi culpa y que todo el mundo caerá sobre mí por eso. Hablé con mi padre y dijo que era un sentimiento normal en padres primerizos. Sobre todo de niños adoptados. **  
**- Entiendo que yo me siento como si no fuera a estar a la altura, pero ¿tú?**  
**- No soy superwoman aunque todos os empecinéis en creerlo. Claro que tengo dudas, claro que tengo miedos, ya los tenía contigo o con Neal y sois dos adultos, no los voy a tener con Miky que es solo un niño. **  
**- jajaja** (rió pero era una risa más bien triste) **Pues se te ve tan segura.**  
**- ¡Mira, quién fue a hablar! Tú enseguida tomaste el papel de padre. Peter, eres tú el que le dices "acuéstate que es ya hora de dormir, quita los codos de la mesa, no repliques"…vaya suenas tan a padre, como si llevaras toda la vida siéndolo, no suenas muy diferente de mi padre.**  
**- Eso es solo porque repito lo que vi en mi casa mientras viví allí.**  
**- Tu madre sigue diciéndote que no hables con la boca llena jejeje**  
**- Si, y aún no ha logrado quitarme esa fea costumbre.**  
**- No** (dijo Elizabeth muy seca, retorciendo la boca en actitud de recriminación. Pero en ese momento llegaron a la esquina donde estaba la entrada al metro y Peter detuvo el coche para que Elizabeth pudiera bajar).  
**- Te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo más** (le dijo adivinando que era lo que su mujer le iba a decir).  
**- Ok, cariño, ve con cuidado** (y le dio un besito en la boca y se bajó del coche).

De nuevo en Central Park

**- Levántate, nos vamos, Elizabeth está en camino. No quiero que llegué a casa y no nos encuentre aún allí** (dijo Mozz muy enfadado. Miky jamás había visto enfadado a Mozz, no con él, no enfadado de verdad. Así que aquello lo dejó fuera de juego).  
**- Mozz, solo estaba de broma, no pensé que picaras, yo solo**… (Empezó a excusarse Miky).  
**- He dicho que te levantes **(dijo muy serio sin poder ni mirarlo directamente a la cara, Mozz sabía que Miky era solo un niño y los niños solían hacer esas cosas, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera herido). **Tomaremos un taxi para llegar antes que la señora trajeada. A las mujeres no les gusta que las hagan esperar. Y tú no vas a querer que Elizabeth esté irritada cuando le expliqué como se rompió tu tobillera.**  
**- ¿Se lo vas contar?** (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos, a Miky le parecía imposible que Mozz delatara a un camarada). **¿Delatarás a un camarada?** (dijo poniéndose en píe)  
**- A un camarada jamás** (dijo indignado con Miky no solo le había dado el susto de su vida sino que encima se hacía el traicionado), **a un niño cruel y malcriado… ¡OH, sí! Da gracias que sé que el señor y la señora trajeados ya se encargará bien de dejarte claro que no solo tiene ni pizca de gracia, hacerle creer a alguien que te quiere que te has muerto o estás herido, sino que incluso que es muy cruel** (dijo enfadado, mientras Miky se quitaba los patines y se calzaba las zapatillas de deporte).  
**- Mozz, esa no era mi intención, iba a levantarme justo cuando el teléfono sonó **(dijo con lágrimas en los ojos).  
**- Debiste bajar de esa rampa cuando te lo dije la primera vez, debiste obedecerme como dijiste en casa qué harías, y no debiste tirarte y hacerme creer que te había matado o herido gravemente** (Mozz volvió a decir, esta vez más calmado, pero seguía sonando enfadado). **No tiene ninguna gracia hacerme creer que estás muerto o herido. Y si así lo crees es que no eres aquel niño bueno y cariñoso que yo creía conocer** (Miky lloró esta vez sin esconderse). **Sécate esas lágrimas** (le alargó un pañuelo de papel. Miky se secó las lágrimas. Mozz le pasó el brazo por encima y tiró de él hacía la salida por StrawberryFields).  
**- Mozz, en serio** (dijo cabizbajo y sin dejar de caminar), **no sabía que te asustarías tanto, si lo hubiera sabido no lo hubiera hecho nunca **(dijo sorbiéndoselos mocos).  
**- Miky tienes 13 años, acabas de perder a tu madre, hace dos años perdiste a tu padre, sabes lo que se siente cuando alguien pierde a alguien. Y sabes que no tiene gracia hacerle creer eso a alguien aunque sea de broma**. (Mozz vio que el chico volvía a llorar) **Sé que no querías herir mis sentimientos** (dijo en un tono menos duro) **pero eso no quita que estuvo mal lo que hiciste, no solo estuvo mal sino que fue cruel, y tú no eres así**.  
**- Lo sientooo** (dijo aun llorando) por favor, perdóname Mozz, por favor (dijo con un inmenso pesar en el pecho que le hacía que respirar fuera muy difícil, Mozz se dio cuenta y le abrazó fuerte) **Por favor, no me odies.**  
**- Miky, por supuesto que te perdono, pequeño, no creo que pueda llegar a odiarte jamás. Pero entiende que esté muy disgustado con todo tu comportamiento de hoy. Se supone que debíamos pasarlo bien, que debía ser tu recreo, y en vez de eso, míranos, tú, llorando y yo con un susto que aún no me lo he quitado del cuerpo.**  
**- Lo siento** (dijo una vez más intentando frenar el llanto para no parecer un niño pequeño llorón).  
**- Ok, acepto tus disculpas, ahora límpiate esos churretes, y vamos a casa** (dijo dando una larga y profunda respiración).

De camino a casa en el taxi, Mozz aprovechó para llamar a Gingerbread.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capítulo 11 "You Make me Feel"_**

De camino a casa en el taxi, Mozz aprovechó para llamar a Gingerbread.

**Hola dulzura **(dijo Mozz intentando sonar como todo un seductor, como solía hacer Neal)**.**

**Hola Mozz, ¿por qué llamas a mi teléfono personal, sabes que estoy en la oficina?**

**Lo sé, es que es algo personal de lo que quiero hablarte.**

**Pues, entonces mejor me llamas cuando no esté trabajando **(sonaba irritada)**.**

**Ya te pedí perdón, por lo de aquellas entradas, vale. **

**Dejé a mi novio plantado por ir contigo a ver a los Knicks, y después resulta que estábamos en una mierda de localidades, que no se veía una mierda, ¡joder! Hubiera visto más des del sofá de mi casa. ¡No me enteré de nada en toda la maldita noche!**

**Gingerbread, te juro que no tenía ni idea que estaban tan mal situadas, me las regalaron como si fueran de lo mejorcito.**

**Ya** (dio un bufido)

**Oye, Gingerbread, mi amigo ha estado hoy allí, ¿no sé si lo recuerdas? Alto, guapo, sonrisa de seductor, ojos azules.**

**¿El señor D?**

**Exacto.**

**Si, ha estado esta mañana, hace un rato que los vi marchar.**

**¿Los vistes? ¿Con quién iba?**

**Pues con el limpiador que solicitó.**

**¿Quién?**

**Como comprenderás eso no te lo puedo decir, somos una agencia seria.**

**Gingerbread, Neal está en peligro, lo sé, puede que ya esté muerto, pero puede que aún estemos a tiempo, en tus manos está que podamos salvarlo o no.**

**¿Podamos? Ahora eres tú el que hablas en plural, y podría imaginármelo de cualquier otro, peor tu colaborando con el FBI, eso sí que no. Realmente estamos viviendo tiempos inciertos.**

**Por favor Gingerbread, sé que no eres esa arpía fría que quieres hacer creer a todo el mundo.**

**Tú sí que sabes cómo pedirle algo a una mujer.**

**Por favor, Nora** (Mozz utilizó su verdadero nombre para intentar llegar al alma de aquella mujer)**.**

**Muy bien**(dijo dándose por vencida)**, se fue con el señor Francis Knox, alías**

**Yván Kouyoumjian. **

**Ese mismo.**

**¡Ese fue el asesino la hermana de Neal!**

**¡Vaya!** (dijo sonando muy irónica)** Eso podría resultar muy embarazoso para la oficina.**

**¡Embarazoso para la oficina!**(Mozz estaba furioso)

**Sí, claro** (dijo como si fuera evidente) **tu amiguito trabaja con el FBI y si él muy idiota le confesara que mató a Martha, quedaría grabado y el FBI podría arrestarlo, y en aunque en NY ya no hay pena de muerte, la última vez que lo miré, seguía habiendo cadena perpetua. Para un tipo como Charlie** (refiriéndose a otro de los alias de Francis)** eso puede ser peor que la muerte.**

**Yo no he mencionado el nombre de la hermana de Neal.**

**Y yo no le he mencionado a Neal que le he puesto en el bolsillo derecho de su americana ese juguetito del FBI que le habíamos confiscado el otro día, pero seguro que él también se debe haber dado cuenta ya a estas alturas.**

**¿Pero?** (empezó a decir Mozz que no entendía nada**)**

**Ya lo he dicho, estamos viviendo tiempos inciertos. Esto ya no es lo que era, Mozzie, ya no hay honor entre ladrones.**

**Nora, no sé qué decir, gracias. **

**No pierdas el tiempo con agradecimientos, tu amigo está en peligro, habla con los trajeados, dile que sus juguetitos están operativo** (y colgó).

**¿Tío Neal está bien? **(preguntó Miky que había estado atento a toda la conversación)

(Mozzy miró a Miky estaba asustado, muy asustado, más incluso que lo había estado él mismo momentos antes en el parque. Le miró con carió y le dio un achuchoncito)** Todo va a salir bien, el trajeado no dejará que nada malo le pase. Él es su ángel de la guarda, es el ángel de la guarda de todos nosotros.**

**No puede morir, él no, no puede dejarme solo, Mozz, lo sé, sé que es mi tío, mi tío de verdad, no se lo he dicho porque estaba furioso con él, no quiero que se muera **(empezó a llorar. Mozz se quedó un poco en shock al oír esas palabras)**. No me importa si el asesino de mamá se escapa, pero no quiero que tío Neal muera, por favor, por favor Mozz **(Miky lloraba abrazado a Mozz).

**Ssssssssssssssh todo saldrá bien, shhhhhh** (le acarició el pelo)** Pero ahora tengo que llamar a Peter **(Miky asintió pero no dejó el abrazo)**.**

**Sniff sniff vale **(dijo intentando sonar maduro pero aun balbuceaba por el llanto).

**Trajeado, soy yo, escucha atentamente **(empezó a hablar a velocidad del rayo porque sabía que el tiempo era oro) **Francis tiene a Neal, se lo ha llevado de la oficina, salieron juntos, pero Neal tiene en el bolsillo de su americana los gadgets que nos quitaron, están encendidos, dile a Jones que los rastree**. **Peter tráelo a casa** (se refería a Neal y Peter lo sabía).

**Gracias Mozz, lo haré ¿Esta Miky ahí?** (dijo des del manos libres del coche)

**Si**

**Pásamelo**

**Es Peter quiere hablar contigo (Miky pensó que Peter iba a regañarle por haber salido de casa y por haber roto la tobillera y por…por todo. Miky lo miró asustado y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza), venga, Miky, ponte, no pude morderte por el teléfono** (dijo con una media sonrisa y le pasó el teléfono. Miky lo agarró y para sorpresa de Mozz le colgó) Dime que no acabas de colgar al trajeado (dijo Mozz atónito, segundos después volvió a sonar el teléfono). **Lo siento Peter estábamos pasando por un puente **(Peter sabía que no había ningún puente en el trayecto entre el parque y su casa pero no tenía tiempo para enfadarse con Miky quería hablar con él antes de llegar a donde estaba estacionada la furgoneta del FBI).** Ahora te lo paso** (Y Mozz le dio el teléfono pero le lanzó una mirada muy seria que Miky supo que no sería una gran idea contradecirle).

**Hola Peter **(dijo Miky con la voz temblorosa)

**Hola Miky, voy a por tu tío, tranquilo, lo traeré a casa aunque le tenga que agarrar, como a ti, por la oreja **(Miky no supo por qué pero aquellas palabras le quitaron todo la angustia, sabía que Peter lo traería a casa, que cumpliría con su palabra, porque Peter no era un delincuente, Peter era un hombre de la ley, era un hombre de palabra, era como su padre, un hombre honesto y respetable, Peter era un hombre en el cual podías confiar)** ¿Me has oído, Miky?** (dijo más serio)

**Sí, señor.**

**Ok, no quiero que te preocupes ¿Me has entendido? **

**Si**

**Necesito que te portes muy bien, porque Elizabeth está muy asustada y necesita a un hombre fuerte a su lado, yo no puedo estar, porque tengo que traer a Neal sano y salvo a casa, así que vas a tener que hacer de hombre de la casa ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? **(Peter estaba dándole una tarea a Miky para que no se pasara el rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza y tampoco quería que hiciera alguna de sus pataletas, casi da media vuelta y va para casa por su bromita de la tobillera) **Sino le pido a alguno de los agentes que…**

**No** (corrió a interrumpirle), **Peter, yo me encargo, yo estaré con Elizabeth hasta que regreséis.**

**Muchas gracias, campeón, te debo una** (dijo como si realmente necesitara que tranquilizase a Elizabeth, Peter conocía a su mujer y sabía que era una mujer fuerte, pero Miky eso aún no lo sabía, solo había visto la faceta dulce y amorosa de Elizabeth).

**Peter…Volved los dos** (dijo finalmente Miky y colgó. Aquello era lo más parecido a unas palabras amables que Miky le había dicho a Peter hasta entonces. Peter sintió una extraño calor en su pecho, era su corazón, solo se sentía así al lado de Elizabeth, realmente le había tomado cariño a ese chico en muy poco tiempo, sin duda los genes de Neal tenían mucho que ver).

Nada más colgar, Peter llamó a Jones y a Diana y les puso al día sobre lo que le había contado Mozz, ellos ya tenían la sospecha que era Francis él que se había llevado a Neal, pero aquello tiró al traste cualquier otra teoría menos preocupante. También les comentó que Neal llevaba la cámara y el micro encima, así que encendieron el programa de escucha. Y empezaron a oír la siguiente conversación entre Neal y Francis.


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPÍTULO 12: FIN DE TEMPORADA **(primera parte)

**- ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez, Neal?** (preguntó Francis al rato de meterse en el coche mientras le apuntaba con el arma disimuladamente).  
**- Mucho tiempo** (dijo un poco tenso por el arma)  
**- ¿diez años? No, más… ¿Quince?**  
**- Si, unos quince** (dijo muy seco pero aún sonando amable como siempre).  
**- Mírate, eras solo un niñato presuntuoso y ahora pareces todo un caballero, deduzco que la vida te ha tratado bien ¿no? **  
**- Ha tenido sus momentos, pero no deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias, Iván** (dijo con malicia Neal).  
**- Vayaaa** (sonrió maliciosamente también Francis), **veo que has hecho los deberes, Martha siempre dijo que eras un chico muy aplicado** (Neal no puedo evitar que se le transformara la cara al oír como aquel tipejo despreciable mencionaba el nombre de Martha).  
- **Me gusta saber con quién trato.**  
**- ¿Y que más sabes de mí, Neal?** (dijo Francis mirándolo fijamente)  
**- Qué deberías dejar ese vicio** (dijo mirándolo como se encendía un cigarrillo), **acabará matándote.**  
**- Me conmueve que te preocupes por mi salud, pero no es mi vida la que debería preocuparte ahora mismo** (dijo Francis moviendo levemente el arma).  
**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Francis? Si me quisieras muerto lo podrías haber hecho hace ya un rato en el garaje.**  
**- Martha tenía una cosa que no era suya…y mis jefes quieren recuperarla.**  
**- A menos que trabajes ahora para la santa sede, no sé de qué me hablas.**  
**- esa partitura, Neal. Sé que el hijo de Martha la tiene, a menos que quieras meterlo a él también en esto, comenzaría a ser más colaborador. **  
**- Deja al niño al margen** (dijo apretando fuerte los nudillos en el volante).  
**- Los jefes no tienen ningún interés particular en él, a diferencia de con Martha… (**Neal dio una respiración profunda y Francis sonrió)** pero si el precio de recuperar la partitura es la muerte del hijo de una ladronzuela estúpida créeme no hay duda alguna de lo que van a decidir. Así que muchacho, te lo diré solo una vez, me vas a traer esa partitura o el niño seguirá la misma suerte que su madre. **  
**- ¿y que garantía tengo de que después de entregarte la partitura no nos matarás?**  
**- jajaja Neal, Neal, Neal **(dijo negando con la cabeza)** Eres muy listo, ya debes saber que tú no vas a salir vivo de ésta, al igual que Martha, es algo personal. A nuestros jefes no les hace gracia que se les traicione. Pero está en tus manos que el chico salga de ésta. **  
**- Martha no traicionó a vuestros jefes, ella me entregó…sino fuera por Peter…**  
**- …que acudió milagrosamente ¿no? jajaja… ¡Venga ya! Tu amigo sabía dónde ir gracias a un "anónimo" chivatazo al FBI** (le interrumpió Francis, Neal abrió mucho los ojos, no sabía nada de ese chivatazo, ni siquiera preguntó, asumió que Peter lo había encontrado porque…porque Peter siempre lo encontraba), **deberías saber que nuestros jefes tienen oídos y ojos en todas partes. Tu querida hermanita quiso pasarse de lista y jugársela a nuestros jefes…y todos sabemos que pasa cuando te quieres pasar de listo con ellos.**  
**- ¿Ella llamó al FBI? **(dijo para sí mismo pero en voz alta, todo ese tiempo le había carcomido por dentro la idea de que su propia hermana lo hubiera entregado a aquellos matones. Y resultaba que solo era una forma de salir ambos del punto de mira de aquella escoria)  
**- Solo ella sabía dónde podrían encontrarte ¿no? **(Francis miró a Neal extrañado) **¿En serio pensaste que Martha…? Jajaja **(empezó a reírse burlonamente) **Resulta que no la conocías tan bien como ella a ti…jajaja**  
**- ¡Cierra la boca, hijo de puta!**  
**- uyyyy ¿el pequeño Neal se enfadó? No te gustó lo que te dije, bueno, me da igual, lo único que me importa es acabar mi trabajo. Y lo pienso acabar. De ti depende de cuantos más tenga que matar para conseguir esa maldita partitura. Ya maté a Martha **(Neal interiormente sonrió pero en su cara no se transmitió ninguna reacción)** y haré lo mismo contigo…pero tu amigo del FBI, su esposa y el niño no tienen por qué morir también ¿verdad?**  
**- La partitura está en Bureau ¿Qué pretendes que entre tan ricamente y la saque?**  
**- Sí. No me tomes por imbécil, Neal, quizás no sea tan espabilado como Martha creía que tú eras…pero llevo mucho tiempo en este negocio y sé que el gran Neal Caffrey no tendrá ningún problema para sacar esa partitura de las oficinas del FBI.**  
**- Entiendo **(dijo con odio) **¿pero por qué narices vamos entonces a mi apartamento?**  
**- tengo una sorpresita allí para ti **(Neal apartó un instante la mirada de la carretera y miró asustado a Francis) **¿Miky?** (Francis sonrió) **¡Cómo le hayas tocado ni que sea un pelo…!**  
**- Shhhhh, no cabrees al tipo que está apuntándote con la pistola, muchacho.**  
**- No cabrees al tipo que está al volante **(y tras decir eso Neal dio un volantazo brusco y se estampó contra un muro de hormigón. Neal no podía permitir que es bastardo matara a Miky ni a Peter y a Elizabeth, ellos eran su familia, y era por culpa de las cosas que Martha y él habían hecho que podían morir, simplemente no podía permitirlo. Así que en esas décimas de segundo tomó la decisión que le pareció más acertada, llevarse a ese bastardo al otro barrio con él. Aunque cuando "accedió" a subir al coche con él, la idea era hacerlo confesar y que grabaran la confesión los agentes del FBI para llevarlo a juicio y que se pudriera en la cárcel el resto de sus días).

**- Ya llegué** (dijo Elizabeth al entrar por la puerta. Miky corrió hacía la entrada para recibirla, esperaba que El tuviera más noticias de Neal).  
**- Hola Elizabeth ¿qué sabes de Neal? ¿Peter lo ha encontrado?** ¿Está bien? ¿Cuándo va a venir? (dijo como una metralleta).  
**- shhhhh deja al menos que pase y me quite la gabardina** (dijo regalándole una sonrisa muy dulce, Elizabeth podía ver que el niño estaba muy intranquilo por culpa de toda la situación).  
**- sí, claro** (dijo poniéndose rojo y ayudándola a quitarse la gabardina) **¿sabes algo más de mi tío?** (Miky no pudo refrenarse).  
**- no, cariño, solo sé lo que sabía cuando salí del coche, he venido en el metro y allí no había cobertura. Además Peter ha quedado que nos llamaría en cuanto supiera más.**  
**- Mozz dice que lo ha secuestrado el asesino de Martha ¿es verdad?** (Elizabeth le echó una miradita de reproche a Mozz que enseguida puso cara de disculpa).  
**- Eso parece, pero te aseguro que Peter lo encontrará, mi marido es el único capaz de echarle el guante a tu tío, sobre todo cuando está en peligro** (le dijo sentándose en el sofá e indicándole a Miky que se sentará a su lado. Hasta Satchmo parecía alterado. Que se puso en medio de los dos en busca de cariño).  
**- Lo sé, Peter me ha dicho que lo traería de vuelta a casa, que no debíamos preocuparnos.**  
**- Eso es** (dijo acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla como hacía su padre cuando era muy pequeño, aquello inconscientemente lo alivió un poco de la angustia que sentía). **Y para no volvernos locos ¿Por qué no me ayudas a preparar la comida? Así no se nos hará tan pesada la espera ¿Mozz te quedas, verdad? **(Dijo Elizabeth aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta).  
**- Por supuesto, señora trajeada, les ayudaré con mis vastos conocimientos sobre cusine.**  
**- Mozz, Elizabeth se dedica profesionalmente a esto** (dijo rodando los ojos Miky. A veces Mozz podía parecer tan presuntuoso pero a Miky solo le parecía un tipo gracioso con muchas rarezas) **es imposible saber más que ella de cocina, de moda, de arte de…**  
**- jajaja gracias Miky, es bueno saber que me tienes en tan alta estima, pero cariño, estoy segura que Mozz es muy buen cocinero, también. Así que seguro que podemos aprender truquillos el uno del otro ¿verdad Mozz?**  
**- ¡Por supuesto! **(dijo Mozz al caer que quizás había sonado un poco petulante). **Neal habla maravillas de la vinagreta de mostaza, miel y naranja que prepara la señora trajeada, estoy deseando verla como la prepara.**  
**- ¿Así qué te ha hablado de mi vinagreta? **(dijo sonriendo alagada, Mozz asintió con la cabeza) **¿Y bueno quien de los dos me va explicar que ha pasado con la tobillera? ¿Y qué hacía Miki** (y miró a Miky como si el chico se hubiera comido un trozo de tarta de chocolate justo antes de comer) **en Central Park cuando se suponía que debía de estar en el altillo colocando los libros y discos en cajas?** (dijo poniéndose seria pero no parecía enfadada).  
**- Es culpa mía, señora trajeada** (dijo Mozz, Miky lo miró sorprendido, estaba seguro que Mozz lo iba a tirar a los tiburones), **Miky acabó pronto con sus tareas y hacía un día tan bonito que me pareció una pena que un chico de su edad no saliera a disfrutar de algo de ejercicio al aire fresco. Ya sabe cómo son los chicos de hoy en día todo el día enganchados a sus teléfonos o a sus videojuegos** (Mozz sabía que esgrímanlo una explicación tan pedagógica Elizabeth no podría enfadarse tanto como estaba seguro que Miky se temía. ¡Oh, el arte de la palabra y sobre todo el arte de manipularla!).  
**- Eso explica porque Miky estaba fuera en el parque cuando estaba expresamente castigado** (dijo mirando acusatoriamente a Mozz), Aunque eso no fue lo acordado, Mozz (no pudo morderse la lengua y también riñó a Mozz).  
**- Satchmo necesitaba salir a pasear, estaba muy nervioso** (dijo Miky intentando sonar lo más inocente posible).  
**- ¡Miky! Peter sacó a Satchmo esta misma mañana antes de salir, no podía estar tan nervioso** (dijo Elizabeth que no se chupaba el dedo). **Mozz, para futuras ocasiones, si hay futuras ocasiones **(añadió Elizabeth, que solo fingía el papel de madre enfadada),** te agradecería que respetaras la decisión de Peter y mía de no permitir a este jovencito **(refiriéndose a Miky) **salir cuando está castigado.**  
**- Lo siento, señora Burke** (Mozz hablaba con sinceridad no era una actuación), **le aseguró que es la última vez que contradigo sus órdenes…en lo que se refiere a este jovencito** (añadió de forma muy dramática Mozz. Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza).  
**- ¿Y ahora me vais a contar como se ha roto la tobillera? Porque Neal lleva más de tres años llevando una y nunca se le ha roto, la única vez que ha sonado esa estúpida alarma es cuando se la ha quitado o se la han quitado** (Y Elizabeth arqueó una ceja. Mozz pensó que Elizabeth llevaba demasiado tiempo casada con Peter, aquello era un interrogatorio en toda la regla). **¿Qué era eso que dijisteis de una broma? **(Miky tragó saliva y se puso pálido como el papel de fumar. De golpe se hizo el silencio, nadie hablaba y aquello le puso los pelos de punta a Elizabeth, normalmente esos dos eran muy parlanchines y ese silencio no auguraba nada bueno). **¿Mozz?** (Elizabeth quería una respuesta aquel silencio no le gustaba nada. Si Miky se parecía en algo a Neal ese silencio era malo, muy malo).  
**- ¿Miky?** (dijo Mozz dándole la oportunidad al chico de contarlo él con sus propias palabras).  
**- Por favooooor** (suplicó Miky a Mozz).  
**- ¿Cómo se rompió tu tobillera, Miky?** (repitió Elizabeth pero esta vez en un tono muy serio).  
**- Yo me caí** (dijo flojito mientras jugueteaba con Satchmo).  
**- ¿Te caíste? ¿Te has hecho daño, mi amor**? (y al acto seguido Elizabeth le estaba examinando las rodillas y las palmas de las manos).  
**- no…bueno…no mucho, no hay heridas, estoy bien, lo único que se rompió fue la tobillera** (Elizabeth respiró aliviada y sonrió feliz, pero entonces Mozz tosió y miró de una forma muy rara a Miky. A continuación Mozz y Miky intercambiaron muchas miradas, y aquello volvió a poner los pelos de punta a Elizabeth).  
**- Ok, ¿Qué es lo que no me cuentas, Miky?** (dijo cruzándose de brazos ya molesta con tanto secretismo. Miky empezó a llorar).  
**- noooo, se lo dirás al agente Burke y él se enfadará mucho conmigo y me, me**… (Se abrazó a Elizabeth y continuó llorando. Elizabeth se dio cuenta que Miky había dicho "agente Burke" en vez de Peter, eso significaba que no era bueno, nada bueno. Y esa forma de llorar significaba que hasta Miky sabía que fuera lo que fuese que había hecho estaba mal y era algo serio).  
**- shhhhhhh cálmate, mi cielito, shhhhh **(dijo Elizabeth mientras lo consolaba)** cuéntame lo que ha pasado y ya veremos ¿eh? Pero Peter solos e preocupa por ti, jamás te haría nada que…**  
**- ¡Él me pegó**! (saltó en seguida Miky) **ya me pegó antes snif sniff y no es como tío Neal, sniff sniff él pega duro, una sola palmada de él ya duele mucho bwuaaaa** (volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos protectores de Elizabeth).  
**- Cielo, puede que Peter te haya dado unos buenos azotes, pero no es como si no te los hubieras ganado a pulso ¿verdad?** (dijo intentando sonar lo más razonable posible, pero Elizabeth aún recordaba que era tener 13 años y saber que había hecho algo mal y tener miedo de que cuando sus padres se enteraran la castigaran)  
**- bwuaaa por esooooo, no quiero que me vuelva a pegar y si se lo dices él seguro que me pegará bwuaaaa. **  
**- Cariño, mira vamos a hacer una cosa** (dijo separándolo de ella y limpiándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel), **me lo vas a contar a mí, y si yo creo que esta vez Peter no tiene por qué enterarse, esta vez, solo por esta vez, quedará entre nosotros tres.**  
**- Tú vas a creer que debes contárselo, bwuaaa lo sé bwuaaaa estuvo mal, muy mal, bwuaaa y no lo volveré a hacer, lo juro** (esta vez no hablaba con Elizabeth sino con Mozz).  
**- Miky, tienes mi palabra, a menos que sea algo ilegal, quedará entre nosotros** (le dijo Elizabeth puntualizando cada palabra e intentando no sonar tan dura como antes. Miky se la quedó mirando fijamente pensando si debía confiar en Elizabeth o no. pero sabía que Mozz acabaría explicándoselo y si dejaba escapar esa oportunidad que le ofrecía Elizabeth seguro que Peter le iba a rustir el trasero a base de bien).  
**- valeeee, pero antes de nada quiero que sepas que ya le pedí disculpas a Mozz y te juro que no volveré a hacerlo** (Elizabeth lo miró y le indicó que continuara). **Estábamos en el parque con los patines y yo me puse en la pista de los skaters a hacer piruetas, aunque Mozz me estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera, y después me enfadé con Mozz porque acabábamos de llegar y ya quería que nos regresáramos y entonces me enfadé mucho y yo yo…me lancéycaíylehicecreeraMozzqueestabamuerto **(dijo todo esto último sin tomar aliento y en una sola palabra, pero Elizabeth lo había entendido todo perfectamente).  
**- ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?** (no estaba preguntándole simplemente no salía de su asombro).  
**- Hizo una pirueta muy rara y acto seguido lo vi inmóvil tendido en el suelo** (dijo Mozz intentando aclarar un poco aunque sabía que Elizabeth se hacía una idea. Elizabeth se llevó la mano a la boca pero enseguida se calmó, el chico había dicho que todo había sido una broma y era evidente que estaba bien).  
**- ¿Entonces fingiste que te habías caído?**  
**- Me caí de verdad** (aclaró Miky)  
**- Te tiraste** (aclaró Mozz, Miky bajó la cabeza).  
**- Te tiraste, pudiéndote haber hecho mucho daño, y después le hiciste creer al pobre Mozz que estabas **(a Elizabeth ni le salía la palabra…si Miky le hubiera gastado esa bromita a ella lo más probable es que le hubiera dado una parada cardiaca).  
**- si** (dijo muy triste, al cabo de un rato y al ver que nadie decía nada, Miky fue levantando la cabeza lentamente para mirar directamente a Elizabeth e intentar averiguar cómo estaban los ánimos) **¿Se lo vas a decir al agente Burke, verdad? (**dijo Miky asomándole de nuevo las lágrimas).  
- **No** (dijo muy seca). **Te he dado mi palabra que esto quedaría entre nosotros tres…** **y yo cumplo mi palabra.** (Miky no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarla fuertemente y regalarle los oídos con todo tipo de adulaciones y cumplidos). **Miky, no te equivoques…estoy realmente decepcionada contigo, estoy decepcionada, asombrada y enfadada. Ve a tu cuarto, Mozz y yo acabaremos de preparar la comida y después tú y yo trataremos tu particular sentido del humor** (Elizabeth sonaba fría como un carámbano de hielo).  
- **Elizabeth yoooo**  
**- Miky, he dicho a tu habitación** (dijo esta vez sonando más regia y apuntando hacia la habitación donde dormían Miky y Neal des de hacía unas semanas). **Después hablaremos. **  
**- Elizabeth, por favor, **(Miky no se movió ni un milímetro, quería que Elizabeth entendiera que él no quiso ser cruel solo quiso gastarle una bromita, solo que se le fue un poco de las manos)** por favor, no te enfades, sé que hice mal, en ese momento me pareció gracioso pero eso solo fue por qué no creí que Mozz se lo tomaría tan apecho…**  
**- Miky, te he dicho que te fueras a tu habitación **(dijo intentando no perder los nervios con el niño)**, después hablaremos, pero necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo **(esperaba que hablándole como a un chico mayor, Miky fuera un poco más comprensivo y le diera su tiempo) **¿Entiendes?.**  
**- ¿Pensar el qué? **(dijo Miky mirándola con cara de haber visto un alienígena)  
**- ¿Qué haré contigo?**  
**- ¡ME VAS A ECHAR! **(gritó Miky que estaba un poco asustado y un poco sorprendido)  
**- Oh, no, jovencito, no te vas a librar de mí, tan fácilmente. **(Elizabeth no entendía cómo había llegado a esa absurda conclusión. Pero ver que Miky había saltado de esa forma al pensar que lo iban a echar de sus vidas le hizo sentir querida) **He de pensar el castigo apropiado a tu crimen. Y ahora te sugiero que me obedezcas y te vayas ya a tu habitación, porque si no te llevaré yo misma…pero de la oreja** (Miky no sabía si Elizabeth se estaba marcando un farol o estaba hablando en serio, pero decidió que como Elizabeth no iba a decirle nada a Peter lo mínimo que podía hacer él era dar le ese gusto).  
**- Ok, ya me voy** (y sonó como si Elizabeth lo hubiera herido en su honra).


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPÍTULO 12: FIN DE TEMPORADA **(segunda parte)

Peter ya estaba en la furgoneta junto a Diana y a Jones, habían conectado de nuevo los equipos de escucha que Gingerbread disimuladamente había puesto en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Neal. Neal lo había notado y en cuanto pudo hacerlo de una forma disimulada los encendió. Diana y Jones estaban aún celebrando que habían logrado una confesión completa de Francis, cuando escucharon el ruido del accidente. El silencio se hizo en la camioneta.

**- Neaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal** (gritó Peter saliendo del shock).** Jones, rápido ponte en contacto con los guardias de tráfico, que nos lleguen directos todos los teletipos de accidentes. Diana, busca en el satélite las obras o lugares donde Neal podría haber estrellado un coche, lo conozco no lo haría en un lugar transitado, eso debe reducir mucho la búsqueda, **(pico al conductor de la furgoneta) **iban camino de casa de June, ¿que haces parado?, ¡muévete!**  
**- Jefe, estará bien **(dijo diana para tranquilizarlo)  
**- Eso espero porque si se muere no podré matarlo yo** (y volvió a picar al conductor que arrancó de golpe).  
**- ¿Llamo a Elizabeth?** (preguntó Diana que había ignorado los tres últimos sms de Elizabeth).  
**- No, la llamaremos cuando hayamos encontrado a Neal** (dijo muy serio Peter). **Esto sigue siendo una investigación del FBI. Ya habrá tiempo para dar explicaciones a esposas angustiadas.**  
**- La policía ha informado de un accidente en con Lexington en que se ha estrellado un coche contra un muro de protección, iban dos ocupantes en el coche. **(Dijo 10 minutos más tarde Jones en cuanto recibió el teletipo) **La 82 está cerca de donde June ¿no?**  
**- ¿heridos?**  
**- un un…un herido, señor.**  
**- ¿Solo uno?**  
**- El otro murió en el acto **(dijo tímidamente y sin atreverse a mirar a la cara a su jefe).  
**- Llama inmediatamente a esos agentes, que informen sobre la identidad del herido** (Neal sabía que le herido era Neal, no lo sabía, quería creerlo, Neal era como un hermano pequeño para él. Era como ese hermanito pequeño que te dejan tus padres al cargo un fin de semana que tienen que salir fuera. Podía ser muy divertido pero nunca debía olvidar que era él quien estaba al cargo y era responsable de todo lo que le sucediera).  
**- sí, señor** (Jones estaba también preocupado, así que no le tuvo en cuenta ese tono tan borde de Peter e hizo las pertinentes indagaciones. Aunque los agentes de tráfico no pudieron informarles de la identidad ya que ambos pasajeros iban indocumentados).  
**- Está con la condicional y va indocumentado, yo le mato grrrr** (dijo Peter al oír por la radio la respuesta del policía)  
**- Lo llevan al North General** (dijo Jones).  
**- ok** (pico de nuevo a la cabina del conductor) **al North General. **(Se volvió a girar hacia Jones)** Pregunta en qué estado está el herido** (Jones se giró para hablar por la radio con el agente de policía que les había estado informado).  
**- Señor, ya pregunté** (dijo al cabo de un minuto). **El herido estaba inconsciente, no puede decir más.**  
**- Pídele el número de la matrícula de la ambulancia, yo llamaré a la ambulancia, los paramédicos nos dirán más** (dijo Diana que se temía lo peor. Desde que conoció a Neal, se había pasado la vida poniéndose en peligro y era solo cuestión de tiempo que algo realmente grave pasara).  
**- 34NY2321** (dijo Jones, Diana no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse en contacto con la ambulancia, puso el manos libres, porque le parecía estúpido ir de recadera)  
**- Buenas aquí el agente del FBI Diana Barrigan llevan a un herido, puede estar relacionado con una investigación en curso, ¿podrían informarnos de su estado?**  
**- Si, señora, el herido presenta múltiples contusiones…**  
**- ¿Diana? ¿Eres tú?** (se escuchó la voz débil de Neal) **Esa es Diana, yo la conozco**, **es amiga mía **(Neal le decía al médico intentando quitarle el walkie-talkie).  
**- ¡Neal!** (dijo Diana con alegría, todos respiraron aliviados).  
**- ¿Neal estás bien?** (preguntó enseguida Peter)  
**- Eyyy Peter ¿Qué tal os ha ido a Elizabeth y a ti en el cluedo ese?** (dijo sonriendo pero muy débil a causa de toda la sangre perdida).  
**- Por favor, señor, recuéstese, no debe moverse** (se escuchaba como uno de los médicos le decía).  
**- Neal haz lo que te dicen los médicos, vamos para allá. **  
**- sí, papá jajaja Peter creo que tener en casa a Miky te está trastocando más de lo que pensabas. Jajaja Peter, Estoy bien. ¿Lo habéis grabado todo? Dime que lo tenéis** (dijo sonando desesperado).  
**- Está todo grabado, ahora no te preocupes de eso, tú solo haz caso a todo lo que te digan los médicos, nos vemos en 15 minutos.**  
**- ¿Miky? ¡Tenía a Miky! Peter tienes que…** (Neal se alteró de nuevo)  
**- tranquilo Neal, Miky ha estado siempre con Mozz, ahora mismo Elizabeth está con ellos también.**  
**- ok, llama a Miky… le prometí que le llevaría al parque esta tarde y me parece que no va a poder ser** (y Neal perdió el conocimiento de nuevo).  
**- ok, Neal** (continuó hablando Peter que no sabía que había perdido el conocimiento), **yo lo llamo, nos vemos** (y colgó).

- **Hola mi amor** (Peter llamó a Elizabeth des de la sala de espera del hospital)  
**- Hola mi amor ¿Y Neal? ¿Está bien?**  
**- Estamos en el hospital, estrelló el coche, el asesino de Martha está muerto, y Neal está ahora mismo con los médicos. **  
**- ¿Qué tiene?** (sonó muy angustiada)  
**- Serrín en vez de cerebro. Estrelló el coche contra un muro de hormigón de más 70 centímetros de grueso, para haberse matado, te juro que en cuanto le den el alta yo lo mato** (Elizabeth escuchaba con detenimiento a su marido mientras le explicaba todo lo que había pasado y la situación de Neal, a medida que Peter le fue contando ella fue tranquilizándose un poco más).  
**- ¿En qué hospital estáis? Vamos para allá.**  
**- En el North General, pero espera a que los médicos hayan salido, quiero poder decirle a Miky algo más tranquilizador cuando hable con él.**  
**- ¿Pero está fuera de peligro, no?**  
**- Creo que sí, pude hablar con él, cuando lo llevaban en la ambulancia. **  
**- Ok, nos quedamos aquí, pero en cuanto sepas algo más concreto, nos llamas ¿vale, Peter?**  
**- Si, señora** (dijo casi cuadrándose a pesar que estaba solo hablando por teléfono con su esposa).  
**- Te quiero **(dijo Elizabeth muy dulce)  
**- Yo también te quiero, mi amor** (le dijo por último Peter y colgó)

**- ¿Saben algo de Neal?** (preguntó Mozz mientras preparaba la mesa para comer)  
**- si** (y Elizabeth comprobó que la puerta de Miky estaba aún cerrada y le dijo bien flojito) **está en el hospital, estrelló el coche con el que iba Francis, Francis está muerto. Y Neal lo están examinando en el Hospital, pero estaba consciente.**  
**- Voy para allá ¿En qué Hospital está?** (dijo Mozz agarrando la chaqueta).  
**- En el North General, llámame cuando llegues y cuéntame más, ¿ok?** (Mozz asintió y no perdió ni un segundo más y salió hacia el hospital, al oír el ruido de la puerta Miky salió corriendo de la habitación).  
**- ¿Quién?** (empezó a hablar Miky pero Elizabeth lo cortó antes que pudiera acabar la frase)  
**- Mozz ha tenido que salir, comeremos solos, lávate las manos, la comida ya está. **  
**- ¿Ya puedo salir de la habitación?** (preguntó muy digno)  
**- Estás fuera ¿no?** (dijo arqueando una ceja y mirándolo muy fijamente. Miky decidió que ignoraría esa pose de Elizabeth y sin decirle nada se fue hacía al baño. Elizabeth puso una mueca de disgusto. Ahora se compadecía de su propia pobre madre que había tenido que lidiar con todos sus desplantes y malas caras. Maldición, su madre acabaría teniendo razón, en eso que cuando tuviera sus propios hijos sabría lo ingrato que es a veces eso de ser madre).  
**- ¿Qué hay de comer? **(dijo Miky sentándose a la mesa)  
**- Ensalada y filetes de pollo rebozados con verduras.**  
**- ¿Verduras de primero y verduras de segundo?** (puso una mueca de disgusto).  
**- De segundo hay pollo rebozado, las verduras son la guarnición.**  
**- En ese caso no tengo por qué comérmelas** (dijo refunfuñando Miky)  
-** ¡Te las comerás! y no quiero más quejas, ¿Entendido Michele? **(Miky la miró atónito, aquella era la primera vez que Elizabeth lo llamaba por su nombre en italiano).  
- **No tengo hambre, comimos perritos calientes en el parque y un…**  
**- No me interesa Miky, de eso hace ya más de tres horas, es hora de comer, y comerás lo que te ponga en el plato.**  
**- ¿Es parte de mi castigo?** (preguntó de nuevo de muy malos modos, poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos)  
**- No, es parte del menú. Ahora comamos** (dijo sirviéndole un poco de ensalada). **Después de comer hablaremos de tu castigo **(Miky iba a protestar de nuevo pero la mirada que le echó Elizabeth hizo que se tragara sus quejas. Ahora entendía porque Neal y Peter temían tanto a esa mujer).  
**- ¿Se sabe algo más de mi tío?** (al cabo de un buen rato de comer en absoluto silencio Miky se atrevió a preguntar).  
**- Peter me llamó antes, ya lo han localizado, ha quedado en llamarme más tarde y decirme más.**  
**- ¿Pero está bien, verdad?** (levantó al fin la cabeza del plato y miró a Elizabeth)  
**- No lo sé, cielo, Peter ha hablado con él, eso sí que lo sé, Peter llamará más tarde y nos dirá más** (intentaba sonar tranquila y segura).  
**- ¿Y el asesino de Martha?** (A Elizabeth le crispaba que el niño se refiriera siempre a su madre por su nombre de pila).  
**- Ya no tienes que preocuparte más Miky, el asesino de tu madre está muerto, no tengo más detalles, pero eso sí que lo sé, se acabó todo.**  
**- ¿Entonces… el agente Burke me devolverá por fin mi partitura, no?** (Elizabeth se sorprendió que la primera reacción del niño al oír que el asesino de su madre estaba muerto fura preguntar por la dichosa partitura).  
**- Miky, esa partitura es robada, se tiene que devolver a sus legítimos dueños.**  
**- La iglesia tiene un montón de cosas…Jesús era pobre ellos deberían comulgar con…**  
**- Miky, necesito que entiendas que se trata de una partitura robada, tu madre no era la legítima propietaria, cuando la investigación se haya cerrado, el FBI devolverá la partitura a Italia, y el gobierno Italiano la regresará a la orden a la que pertenecía la partitura. **  
**- ¡Es mía!** (dijo picando en la mesa)  
**- Michele, sé que te la regaló tu madre y que significa mucho para ti, pero es robada y tiene que ser…**  
- **Me importa una mierda, es mía, y ahora mismo iré al Bureau a recuperarla** (y se levantó bruscamente de la mesa. Satchmo empezó a ladrar al ver tantos gritos y movimientos bruscos) **¡Aparta, perro idiota! **(dijo empujando de muy malas maneras al pobre perro).  
**- ¡Michele Francisco!** (gritó Elizabeth, Miky se quedó congelado, Elizabeth fue directa hacía Miky y lo agarró por la patilla, cosa que ya hizo que se le escaparan un par de lagrimones, y le dio 10 palmadas bien duras) _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ **Ni Satchmo ni yo tenemos la culpa que estés enfadado. Si te vuelvo a ver tratar a Satchmo como lo acabas de hacer serán algo más de 10 nalgadas las que te dé.**  
**- Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡Me hiciste daño!** (le dijo indignado)  
**- Esa era la idea. Ve a esa esquina y cuando te hayas calmado regresas a la mesa y acabas de comer**.  
**- ¿qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú estás loca!** (nada más acabar esta última frase Elizabeth volvió a tirar de la patilla, Miky se llevó la mano a la patilla para evitar que se la arrancara de cuajo) A**aaaaaaaaaaaaaau suelta Aayyyyyyyyyyy me haces daño.**  
**- **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ _PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_ (y Elizabeth le plantó otras diez palmadas esta vez un poco más duras o al menos así las sintió Miky)  
**- Jovencito, estás en mi casa. Y en mi casa me respetas, no puedes hablarme así, a que yo no te hablo así ¿verdad?** (Elizabeth lo reñía mientras lo llevaba a la esquina que le había dicho antes) **Creí que eso ya había quedado claro. Pero bueno espero que un rato largo en la esquina te refresque la memoria** Plass (y con una última palmada lo dejó de cara a la pared, mientras ella regresó a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua para calmarse).  
**- aaaaaaaaaauu eres mala** (protestó como si tuviera 4 años en vez de 13)  
-** shhhh** (lo mandó a callar) **mientras estás aparcado no se habla.**  
**- Te odio** (dijo Miky girándose un poco para mirar a Elizabeth. Aquello le dolió un poquito, pero sabía que eran palabras carentes de sentido, solo era la rabia la que hablaba. Así que ni le contestó, esperó a que el niño se calmara un poco y después miró su reloj y aún le dejó 15 minutos más).  
**- ¿Crees que puedes comportarte como una persona civilizada?** (preguntó Elizabeth)  
-** siii** (dijo en un susurro y sin levantar la mirada del suelo)  
- **Entonces vuelve a la mesa, el pollo ya está frío.**  
**- Me has pegado** (dijo en cuanto se hubo sentado)  
**- Y tú me has faltado al respeto y has empujado de muy malas maneras al pobre Satchmo. ¿Te gustaría que te empujaran a ti así?**  
**- No** (dijo en un susurro de voz)  
**- Pues a Satchmo tampoco.**  
**- Pero tú no podías pegarme.**  
**- ¿por qué?**  
**-porque se supones que vas a hacer de mi madre ahora, y las madres no pegan, ellas miman **(dijo intentando no sonar como un niño pequeño, pero era difícil). **Y hasta ahora tú…**  
**- Miky, sé que tu madre no solía regañarte, ella solo te veía en vacaciones, y la entiendo…no lo comparto, pero la entiendo. Pero yo no soy Martha, y si te pasas como lo acabas de hacer, estate por seguro que no esperaré a que Peter llegue a casa, yo misma te pondré en vereda. Cariño **(dijo sentándolo sobre su rodilla y acariciándole dulcemente la naricita) ** te quiero, eres un cielo, lo sé. También sé que lo has pasado muy mal, pero que te quiera no significa que deje que hagas todo lo que te venga en gana o que te deje que nos trates como un trapo.**  
**- ¿Entonces tú…tú…tú me vas a pegar por lo de esta mañana? pero se supone que si no se entera Peter es para que no me pegue.**  
**- yo jamás he dicho eso, a esa conclusión has llegado tú solito. Pensaste que yo no te castigaría ¿no?**  
**- sí, pero no sé, pensé que me castigarías sin tele, o sin postre o…**  
**- ¿te recuerdo que ya estás castigado sin ninguna de esas cosas? (**Dijo aguantándose la risa al pillar la lógica de Miky).  
**- Esperaba que no te acordaras **(dijo con una media sonrisa).  
**- ya te irás dando cuenta que tengo una excelente memoria, cariño. Venga, ve a tu sitio y acaba de comer** (le dijo muy dulce. Miky se sorprendía de que aquella fuera la misma Elizabeth que minutos atrás le hubiera pegado).  
**- ¿Elizabeth?** (dijo al cabo de unos minutos de volver a sentarse para comer)  
**- ¿si, cielito?**  
**- ¿en serio que me vas a pegar? ¡Es que tú eres una chica!**  
- (Elizabeth respiró hondo) **Primero de todo para ti, no soy una chica, soy tu madre, pero si te sientes más cómodo, podemos esperar a qué Peter llegue a casa y él…**  
**- ¡no, no, no!** (dijo abriendo bien los ojos horrorizado con la idea, EL le había pegado fuerte pero nada que ver con Peter o Neal).  
**- Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar, cuando hayas acabado, tú yo iremos a tu habitación y tendremos una charla sobre "gastar bromas de mal gusto".**  
**- grrrr **  
**- eso mismo digo yo grrrr.**  
**…**  
**- ¿los familiares del señor Caffrey?**  
**- no tiene, nosotros podríamos decir que somos su única familia **(dijo Peter)  
- **¿Agente Burke, no? **(dijo el médico que des de que Peter entrara en el Hospital no había parado de hostigarlo a preguntas sobre la salud de Neal).  
- **si ¿cómo está Neal? ¿Podemos verlo?**  
**- Se ha fracturado varias costillas y un par de huesos de la cara, hemos tenido que intervenirle porque una de las costillas fracturadas estaba perforando un pulmón y había una hemorragia interna que debíamos de cerrar. Ha sido una cirugía rutinaria y ha ido todo bien, pero lo tendremos en observación esta semana. Si quieren pasar a verlo, pueden hacerlo, pero por favor, no más de 2 visitas a la vez** (Mozz ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde estaban metiendo la camilla donde iba a Neal).  
**- Mozz, espera yo también entro.**  
**- Agente Burke** (el medico se retiró un momento para hablar con mayor intimidad con Peter) **El señor Caffrey ha tenido muchísima suerte, pero eso no quita que el accidente que ha sufrido no sea grave. Las próximas semanas deberá tener mucho reposo, no debería ni caminar, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.**  
**- ¿Tan grave?**  
**- Ese tipo tiene alguien ahí arriba que lo quiere mucho, el otro tipo que iba en el coche, no tuvo tanta suerte. EN principio no debería haber secuelas del accidente, pero si no sigue todas las instrucciones para su recuperación, podría haberlas. **  
**- No se preocupe, me ocuparé personalmente que las sigue. **  
**- después pasaré para darle el informe completo de los daños.**  
**- Gracias** (y no tardó más para entrar en la habitación del hospital donde estaba Neal. Neal estaba medio adormilado aún y Mozz parloteaba sin cesar).  
**- Hola Peter** (dijo Neal forzando una sonrisa, estaba muy sedado aún, pero quería estar despierto para hablar con Peter).  
**- Hola Neal **(Peter sonrió por primera vez desde que salieron de aquel maldito taller tras recibir la alarma del GPS de los chicos) **¿cómo te encuentras?**  
**- Como si una pared de hormigón hubiera querido atravesarme.**  
**- jejeje eso quiso ¿no?**  
**- ¿atrapasteis a Francis?**  
**- Francis no salió tan bien parado del accidente** (Neal lo miró extrañado).** Está muerto** (acabó diciendo Peter, Neal no disimuló ni un poco su alegría y sonrió).  
**- No lo siento, en absoluto, Peter**  
**- Pues deberías, casi mueres tú también ¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡ESTRELLARTE DE ESA MANERA! ¡NINGÚN HIJO DE PUTA VALE LA PENA, NEAL! ¿QUÉ HUBIERA SIDO DE NOSOTROS SIN TI? ¿QUÉ HUBIERA SIDO DE MIKY?** (Peter empezó a gritar hasta el punto que una enfermera tuvo que entrar y pedirle que bajara el volumen o se fuera).  
**- Peter, ya resolvíais un montón de casos antes que yo llegara, si incluso me atrapaste a mí.**  
**- Tres veces.**  
**- Tres** (dijo arrugando el hocico Neal)** Y Miky, Miky os tiene a vosotros, que sois los mejores padres que nadie podría tener, ojala yo hubiera tenido unos padres como vosotros **(dijo con una media mueca de pena y de cariño).  
- **Si hubieras tenido unos padres como nosotros, te aseguro que jamás se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer una tontería tan grande como la que has hecho. Porque te aseguro que de ser mi hijo ahora mismo estarías lamentando no haber muerto porque en cuanto pusiera las manos sobre ti ibas a desear haber fallecido en ese accidente.**  
**- Pobre Miky, lo que le espera jajaja** (empezó a reír Neal, pero debido al dolor dejó de reírse en seguida).  
**- Bufff** (dio un bufido y se dejó caer en la silla que había al lado de la cama de Neal). **No lo vuelvas a hacer Neal, te juro, que si vuelves a cometer una estupidez como esa, me importará tres mierdas tu edad…te trataré realmente como si fueras mi hijo. **  
**- jajaja auuuuuu no me hagas reír, no seas malo, que me duele jajaja auuuuu.**  
- **jajajaja ¿Y qué le decimos a tu sobrino?**  
**- ¿qué tal que su tío es un idiota y que ya no tiene nada de que temer? (**dijo Neal arqueando una ceja).  
- **Me parece bien, porque no se lo dices tú mismo, así lo dejarás más tranquilo** (dijo alargándole el teléfono).  
**- Neal te hubiéramos encontrado.**  
**- Lo sé, tú siempre me encuentras. Anda, dame ese teléfono, lo conozco, Miky estará más cabreado por que no lo he podido llevar al parque como le dije que por mi accidente jejeje auuuuu **(reír le era realmente molesto).  
**- ¿SI?** (era Elizabeth la que contestó)  
**- hola Elizabeth.**  
**- Hola Neal** (dijo muy feliz) **¿Cómo te encuentras? Ahora salíamos para allá.**  
**- He tenido mejores días. ¿Está Miky contigo?**  
**- Si, ahora te lo paso** (Elizabeth le tocó en la espalda a Miky para despertarlo que se había quedado dormido llorando después de que Elizabeth le diera una buena zurra por darle ese susto a Mozz. Elizabeth no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lado y se había acomodado y estaba leyendo un libro esperando una nueva llamada de Peter) **shhhh cielito, shhhh, despierta, cielo. Tú tío al teléfono** (Miky se despertó de golpe y le arrebató el teléfono como si la vida le fuera en ello).  
- **¿Neal? ¡Tío Neal! ¿Eres tú?**  
**- Hola Miky, si soy yo, me parece que no voy a poder llevarte al parque esta tarde como te había dicho.**  
**- ¿pero estás bien? Elizabeth me lo ha contado todo** (o eso creía él) **¿Te hizo daño?**  
**- Bueno, Francis no me hizo tanto daño como me lo hizo ese muro con el que me estrellé, pero estoy bien, y Francis está muerto y ya no irá tras de ti, ya no tienes de que temer.**  
**- ¡Eres idiota, Neal! Podías haber muerto, porque todos preferís morir antes que quedaros conmigo, ¡Te odio!** (y colgó y se abrazó fuerte a Elizabeth y lloró amargamente mientras ésta intentaba consolarlo)  
**- ¿qué tal?** (preguntó Peter pero lo había podido oír perfectamente lo que había pasado)  
**- Creo que está un poco molesto conmigo, te lo he dicho a ese crío le encanta ir a Central Park.**  
**- Si, y pero aún le encanta más que su tío lo lleve y si te hubieras matado, eso no hubiera podido pasar nunca más, a eso me refería Neal, no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas tan peligrosas, eres afortunado de tener una familia que te quiere demasiado para perderte.**  
- (Neal respiró hondo y tras unos segundos miró a Peter) **Si, tengo una gran familia que me quiere** (le dijo sonriéndole) **y a la que quiero.**  
**- Entonces deja de hacer el idiota, porque sino aquí el "pater familias" **(y se señaló así mismo)** te va a dar una patada en el culo que te va enviar directo a la luna jejeje**  
**- jejeje **(Neal empezó a reír de nuevo olvidándose que acaba de salir del quirófano y que estaba aún todo magullado, se llevó la mano al costado con una mueca de estar todo adolorido)** auuuuuuuuuu duele.**  
**- No lo suficiente **(dijo Peter medio regañándolo medio riendo).  
- **Ey** (dijo indignado) **que estoy muy grave, ¿no oíste al médico? Es un milagro que esté vivo.**  
**- tú no pongas más leña al fuego, que aún te acabarás quemando** (dijo señalándole con el dedo como lo habría hecho con Miky).  
**- ok, ok, ok entendido, papi jejeje auuuuuu**  
**- jejeje las próximas semanas jovencito** (dijo Peter siguiendo la broma de padre/hijo con Neal) **considérate castigado sin salir de la cama, hasta que el médico diga otra cosa.**  
**- Jooooooo papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** (y si no fuera porque estaban todos de broma se hubiera podido jurar que Neal se estaba quejando de verdad a su padre por estar castigado). **Ahora en serio Peter, ahora que Francis ya no es un peligro me puedo volver a mi apartamento en casa de June. Si quieres contrataré a una enfermera, si así te quedas más tranquilo. **  
**- Y tanto que contrataré una enfermera pero para que te cuide en casa, y me encargaré que sea un enfermero fuerte y agrio. Las próximas semanas compartirás celda con el reo Miky…digámoslo así…es mi forma de vengarme por el susto de hoy. Y eso me recuerda una cosa** (y se sacó del bolsillo de la americana una tobillera nueva y se la colocó de nuevo en el tobillo a Neal)  
**- ¡Pero, Peter, si estoy impedido!**  
**- ¡Me gusta tener a mis chicos vigilados! JAJAJA Ya pedí otra para el pequeño fugitivo. **  
**- ¿Miky? ¿Qué le pasó a su tobillera?**  
**- eso es algo que mejor te cuenta Mozz, pero antes de nada le he prometido a Elizabeth que haremos como que no lo sabemos.**  
**- ¿Por?**  
**- Cosas de madres e hijos** (dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Neal tampoco entendía nada, incluso después de que Mozz le explicara, seguía sin entender. Le hubiera encantada tener unas palabritas con su sobrino, pero Peter le recordó que se suponía que no sabían nada y le dijo que Elizabeth ya se había ocupado de Miky. Aunque no sabía a lo que se refería con "ocuparse" ya que Neal al igual que Miky jamás se hubiera imaginado a la dulce y paciente Elizabeth capaz de levantar un dedo a nadie).

FIN


End file.
